Sharingan Harry Book Three: A Grim Life
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Harry's third year has started and with his new girlfriend Fleur he must discover who is trying to kill him.
1. Prologue On the Loose

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Prologue  
On the Loose

Name: Uchiha-Potter Harry  
Age: 200,000  
DoB: July 31, 198,000 B.C.  
Eyes: Black [Normal] Red [Sharingan]  
Hair: Black  
Rank: U-Rank Chuunin [Konoha]  
Assigned Team: Team 7 Sensei – Hatake Kakashi  
Teammates:  
- Uzumaki Naruto [Chuunin]  
- Haruno Sakura [Genin]  
- Uchiha Sasuke [Genin]

Harry sighed as he looked at his new identification card. Anko had it put together for him using a picture she took during the end of his birthday party. "I look drunk." He muttered to Fleur who giggled.

"You WERE drunk 'arry. I 'ave ze 'and prints from where you spanked my be'ind to prove zis fact." The quarter-veela teased making him blush.

Grumbling to himself Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't hear you complaining. It was your idea that everyone except me get spankings." He prodded at his girlfriend who flushed with a dreamy smile.

The day before, Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter. He had all the books but he was running out of parchment and potions ingredients. He also wanted to order a few more books and scrolls if there were any he didn't have. His last purchase would be some owl treats for Hedwig since he was running low on those too.

Normally, Harry would let Nippy do these errands since she often liked to do so in order to spend time with Dobby. However this was a chance for Harry to spend time with Fleur alone and he didn't get to as often as he wanted to with her working on the club in Konoha so often. Using the floo they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick greeting to Tom, Harry led Fleur into the alley.

Diagon alley wasn't very impressive. In fact, compared to Konoha's streets ever since Harry's company took over the trade in the village it was down right pathetic. It did, however, have a sort of rustic charm and several shops that wouldn't be useful or popular in Konoha. Ollivander's for example or a magical artifact shop. Though several magical children had been found in Konoha, most under the age of enrollment for magical schools, it was a very small percentage and not enough to make such a shop marketable.

Fleur happily walked on Harry's arm as he restocked on the potions supplies for his portable potions lab. The magical stationary store was also a place they stopped. Harry bought plenty of parchment and several bottles of ink before they left. They stopped when the Weasley's arrived. Ginny glared at Fleur when she noticed her on Harry's arm. "Harry, who is this… girl?" the little redhead asked while her brothers drooled.

Ron apparently paid attention to certain things that the girls of Gryffindor said when he realized just who he was staring at. "That… That's Fleur Isabelle Delacour! She's the French veela model from Teen witch magazine!" When everyone looked at him oddly the boy flushed. "It helps me get advice on talking to girls." Nobody seemed inclined to believe him.

"You never told me you were a model." Harry said calmly in his monotone. He looked at Fleur pointedly.

Blushing heavily, Fleur kissed his cheek. "You did not ask if I was ze model." She teased while lacing her fingers with his. "Is it so to 'orrible find out zat your girlfriend is ze model?"

"Fair enough." Harry said as he led her around the Weasleys. "So… Isabelle?" he asked making Fleur glare at him much to his entertainment. A deep growling from a black dog interrupted their walk down the alley.

End Prologue

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Author's Notes:  
There's the Prologue, and Chapter 1 is right behind it. Well, here's the first chapter of the this Sharingan!Harry book. I'm actually really surprised how well this is turning out.


	2. Chapter 1 Seers and Stupidity

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 1  
Seers and Stupidity

Harry looked at the mange covered dog with an emotionless stare. Unsealing a kunai he flicked it at the dog which yelped and bolted into Knockturn alley when the poisonous metal stuck into the cobblestones at its feet. A single chakra string was enough to pull the kunai back to his hand where it was resealed. Noticing Fleur's disapproving stare Harry frowned slightly. "We don't know if it was rabid or not. I'm not taking chances with you. I couldn't deal with Gabby hounding me if she found out 'the competition' was out of the way either." He muttered.

Giggling, Fleur squeezed Harry's hand and took him to the magical menagerie in Knockturn alley. His killing intent was enough to ward off anyone around them as they walked uninterrupted to the shop Harry owned. The elves and other sentient beings happily greeted Harry and Fleur. Iymithra got hugs from several of her friends and talked animatedly about what life serving Harry was like.

The conditions had drastically increased in the shop. Protective wards had been put in place and the place looked more like a group home than a shop. After getting his owl treats, and just to tease Fleur asking about a book on caring for your 'pet veela' which got him several questions from Fleur on if she should be wearing a collar and calling him 'master', they left with Iymithra following under her invisibility. They were stopped by several reporters including one bitchy one named Rita Skeeter. "What attracted you to Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Fleur forced a blush while Harry used a technique Anko had taught him to lengthen and control his body. The resulting three foot long tongue licking his lips and cracking like a whip made every woman there flush heatedly. "I can do that to every part of my body, draw your own conclusions." Harry commented in his signature monotone. Hooking his arm around Fleur's hips Harry performed a Konoha Shunshin making the three of them vanish in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Reappearing in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Fleur giggled and kissed Harry's cheek before they went inside. Using the floo they went back to Konoha and strolled back to the veela conclave. He kissed her goodnight and made his way back to his estate with his arm around Iymithra. It had been nice to just spend that day with his girlfriend. He had missed her a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the month Harry taught Fleur the basics of chakra. Both were surprised when they found out that veela fire was actually chakra based instead of magic. Their aura was a natural version of killing intent as well, but reversed. Instead of broadcasting their desire to kill or their lust for blood it took their natural libido and created a mixture of chakra and magic that worked like an energy pheromone. It was somewhat like a Genjutsu in that it affected the nervous systems of others making them lustful and infatuated.

Since her body naturally used chakra, something Harry suspected every magical creature did to make their wandless magic work; she began picking up the basics quickly. She had mastered tree walking and water walking in the first two weeks. The third and fourth week Harry taught her the academy level jutsus and a few low-level Genjutsu she could practice on her own.

Once she had seen Gai and Lee's 'evil genjutsu' and spent the night crying in his arms. No living being should ever have been exposed to that. Amira had also seen it once and in complete understanding of the horror allowed Fleur to sleep in Harry's bed with him on the condition that Iymithra make sure nothing beyond a few kisses would happen. The next morning Fleur had been feeling much better but she still used accidental magic out of fear every time Lee or Gai was near.

Lee, now having a crush on Fleur, declared Harry his 'eternal rival'. Neji had actually broken down into sobs and hugged Harry, thanking him for taking the title off his hands. Harry had beat his ass for touching him and kicked him in the balls for trying to use the Byakugan to see under Fleur's clothes. Much to Harry's surprise Fleur said not to worry about it since all veela charmed their clothes with runes so no idiots with Omnioculars could peek on them, the same for their walls and baths. It didn't stop the idiots from trying though.

Apparently one 'Jiraiya of the Sennin' had tried to peep on them during the month of training for the finals and gotten his ass beaten for it before they set him on fire. The kunoichi were paying good money to have their hotsprings and homes given those particular anti-pervert wards. Jiraiya had actually complained to the Hokage about the wards ruining his 'research' and made the Hokage laugh himself into soiling his depends.

Now, Harry was sitting in his Hogsmeade office looking over his papers. Taking over a company was easy. It was so easy most of the time that he felt sad he could do it at the age of thirteen without a problem. Simply by buying fifty-one percent of the shares in its stock, Harry could sell the company to himself to pennies on the galleon. Then once he did that he could invest into it on his own not only making his money back but increasing his own income by slowly branching out into other companies. After that he could write everything off as a legitimate business expense to get several million in tax deductions on top of his own profits.

With his monopoly on the trade in Konoha along with his exclusive shipping rights with several other companies Harry had branched off into precious metals and minerals which was always a lucrative trade. He bought broom companies and managed to find a down on its luck law firm for his solicitor to build on. Food, technology, potions ingredients and numerous other companies were bought out and taken over. Soon he began to work on buying machinery and industrial companies. Several logging, drilling and mining companies were amongst them to lower costs of building materials.

It was a simple process. All he had to do was buy fifty-one percent of the stocks over several weeks using his other companies as fronts then he would transfer all the bought stocks into his personal portfolio and slowly amass all he needed. Once that was done he could go to a board meeting, out vote the executives and stock holders into selling the company to him then with his increased control he could easily build up the company with his investments to build more and more companies. Already he was making well over twenty billion galleons a year on his return from Uchiha Enterprises, his flagship company which was slowly taking over other companies.

Dwarves happily took to his mining companies while goblins took to working at his law firm with great relish. The veela got his help in buying out other fashion companies and merged their own enterprises with his. Having him as the head of the company didn't bother them since he took care of their business needs as long as they did their jobs. The Centaurs got jobs harvesting potions ingredients painlessly from various plant and animals bringing even more import and export possibilities. No matter what race or species there was a job perfect for them and they all happily worked for or with Harry thus expanding his company and their own profits with it.

Right now however he was looking through the forms with a frown. He was trying to decide which area to branch into next. Sighing, Harry looked over the forms. There was a huge potions manufacturer in Romania that supposedly even had access to a dragon and basilisk preserve. On the other hand there was an international security company that hired out soldiers, mercenaries and bounty hunters all over the world which would be the perfect front company for Konoha to use while branching out. "Ssapdril, what is the going rate for stocks on these two companies right now?" Harry asked showing her the two companies.

Ssapdril opened her computer and looked through several world stocks. "It's twenty galleons a share for the potions company and you would need to get at least ten thousand shares for the take over. The mercenary company is five galleons a share and you would only need to get two thousand shares to take it over. However the potions company stock is rising faster."

Harry nodded and sighed. He would have to get the potions supplier first then go for the mercenary company once he was done with that. Signing the papers he folded the letter before stamping it with the Uchiha fan insignia in red wax and handing the letter to Hedwig who flew of with a squawk. "Ssapdril, please remind me to get Hedwig some companions to help her. I think she may by getting tired from all the letters she's delivering."

The high elf jotted down the note before she noticed the time. "You and Iymithra will need to hurry if you are going to meet the Hogwarts express when it enters the Hogsmeade station." She suggested. Harry thanked her and stole a kiss before he and Iymithra hopped out the window into the trees. Ssapdril just smiled and shook her head as she filed through several more quarterly reports from the dwarves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the train was nearing the Hogsmeade station, Harry was sitting on a bench with an invisible Iymithra while talking to Hagrid. "Are yeh sure yeh're gonna to be okay?" the huge man asked making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"That's the third time you've asked me that, Hagrid. Okay about what?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Hagrid winced before pulling out a wanted poster with a wizarding photo of a man holding a sign which said Sirius Black. "'ere's Sirius Black. You should probably talk to Dumbledore, he would know abou' it. They say he's the one 'o turned Lily and James in to You-know-who."

For several seconds Harry looked at the poster before vanishing in a swirl of black smoke with Iymithra. Hagrid noted that Harry had absolutely no change in his emotionless facade when he vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Harry had noticed several Aurors lurking around under invisibility cloaks including one Mad-eye Moody, that purple haired girl he was always with and several others who had been at the train stations. "Welcome students, new and old. Before we begin our feast, I would like to inform you that we have beefed up security with the apparent release of Sirius Black… yes Harry?" the headmaster asked when Harry raised his hand.

"Who is Sirius Black and why does everyone seem to be so afraid of him?" Harry asked with his calm and emotionless tone.

Dumbledore and everyone in the room winced as they shifted in their seats. "Harry, would you prefer to have this conversation somewhere more private?" When Harry's gaze hardened and a substantial amount of killing intent rolled off him the old man sighed in resignation. "Sirius Black was a friend of your father's. Our new DADA professor Remus Lupin would know more about it than I, however he betrayed your parents to Voldemort letting them get killed. He then hunted down his friend Peter Pettigrew and killed him as well by casting a blasting curse that killed twenty muggles. All they found of poor Peter was his finger."

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked at the headmaster. "That's all?" he asked with some slight annoyance leaking into his voice. "He throws a reductor curse that any fourth year can cast and killed a group of people with no magic and suddenly he's feared? Pathetic." Harry said back in his emotionless tone.

Quite amused, Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I realize that he's not Voldemort but…" he didn't get to finish as Harry pulled a black book and opened it.

"This…" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear though he did not change his tone in the slightest. "…is a Bingo Book. It lists the most powerful and dangerous criminals or potential threats alive today as well as the bounties on their heads. I got this from a rival village so I might be in here. Please bear with me." He said before turning to the first page trying not to remember how he had picked it off a dead Ame-nin while helping with the clean up of the village.

Name: Mitarashi, Orochimaru  
Age: 50  
Date of Birth: October 27, 1943 AD  
Blood type: O positive  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Yellow with slit pupils  
Rank: S-ranked [criminal]  
Bounty: 50,000,000 [dead or alive]  
Notes: Orochimaru is wanted for the kidnapping and experimentation of 100,000 children from his own village including his own daughter Mitarashi Anko. His experiments were done in the hopes of him being able to create the perfect body so he could rip the soul out of the child and place his own soul within it in the hopes of gaining immortality. Those he considered failed experiments were enslaved through a cursed seal which allowed him to twist and torment their minds into obeying him. His own daughter was one such failed experiment.

Orochimaru is extremely dangerous as he is known as one of the three legends. His skills in assassination and experimentation are top notch and he is capable of an unknown number of forbidden techniques. In addition he is in possession of the legendary sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi which is said to be able to cut through anything and poison anyone it cuts. It is recommended that one approach with extreme caution.

He read off ignoring the horrified looks of those around him. Even the children of Death Eaters looked horrified and Dumbledore looked a bit ill. Harry just turned the page and began reading the next entry.

Name: Uchiha, Itachi  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: June 9, 1976 AD  
Blood type: AB positive  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Rank: S-ranked [criminal]  
Bounty: 45,000,000 [dead or alive]  
Notes: Uchiha Itachi was forced to become an s-ranked criminal at the age of thirteen when he committed what is known as the 'Uchiha Massacre'. In the course of one night he slaughtered all 41,000 other members of his own clan even going so far as to strangle several newborns with their own umbilical chords. This was done with such precision and skill that his own village was unaware of his attack until his own little brother, tortured and barely clinging to sanity, wandered into the village streets where he was found by one of the village leader's personal guard and taken to the hospital.

It was later testified by Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother; that Itachi had admitted to doing it simply to find out if he could. The criminal then forced his younger brother to watch his entire family and even his own parents being slaughtered by Itachi. The only Uchiha known to have not been attacked by Itachi that night was Uchiha-Potter, Harry. It is believed Itachi either did not know about him or was too afraid of to attack. Anyone who sees this particular man is counseled to use extreme caution.

Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Harry turned the page with his thumb while idly noting that he really did look like Itachi's twin as Anko said on several occasions. He stopped when the new DADA professor spoke up. "Wait, you're related to him Harry? How is that possible?"

"The Uchiha clan was one of the most prominent and powerful clans in existence. It has been said that only an Uchiha can defeat and Uchiha in battle. As for how that's possible I'm afraid it is my business not yours." Harry said emotionlessly before going back to his reading.

Name: Hoshigaki, Kisame  
Age: 29  
Date of Birth: November 10, 1964 AD  
Blood type: B positive  
Rank: S-ranked [criminal]  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: White with black pupils.  
Bounty: 40,000,000 [dead or alive]  
Notes: Kisame is known in many circles as the 'Daimyo Killer' for his daring and surprisingly successful assassinations of six separate Daimyo during his career. Once one of the 'seven legendary swordsmen of the mist' Kisame is known as one of the greatest swordsmen on earth. His sword, Samehada, is capable of absorbing any attack making most forms of conventional attack useless against him.

Quite skilled in water elemental attacks, he is known in particular for his style of creating tidal waves to wash his opponents away while using the odd design of his sword's blade to defend against attacks and shave chunks of skin from his opponents until they bleed to death or drown. This may be from his clan bloodline which makes him look like a shark and even gives him the ability to breathe under water. It is suggested that anyone who sees this criminal exercise extreme caution.

By now, everyone but Harry had gone pale at these descriptions. Each and every one of these men went beyond what Voldemort did. They were walking one man armies! Even Snape was more pale than normal as he listened. Dumbledore looked at Harry far more calmly than he felt. "Harry, you said you might be in there. Might I ask what for?"

"Word travels fast in my profession. Not having up to date information can get you killed so large scale networks are set up to keep groups informed." He told them while turning the page.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry. "May we hear your entry if it is in there?" he asked with a grandfatherly tone.

Harry just started flipping through the book. It was fairly recent being last month's issue and the Bingo Book was updated twice a month in addition to a daily news letter on the internet. He frowned when he saw his entry and noticed how like Itachi he really looked when he flipped back and forth between the pages. _'Do I really look like that?'_ he thought before mentally shrugging as he started to read. He idly noticed that it was published before his promotion.

Name: Uchiha-Potter, Harry  
Age: Unknown but suspected to be nearly 200,000  
Date of Birth: July 31, Year unknown suspected to be around 198,000 B.C.  
Blood type: Unknown  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Rank: U-rank  
Bounty: N/A  
Notes: Once known as Senju Tamura, Harry has been recently dubbed 'the immortal assassin' in many circles due to his trait of immortality. His ability to reduce his own age even to that of an infant only to 'grow back up' is well known since it was discovered and is suspected to fake his death every hundred years or so, alter his appearance and age into maturity with his fanatical servants or spies posing as his parents. Nobody is sure of his abilities or skills but he is suspected in the mysterious massacres of several villages and nations over the eons.

The newly established 'goblin clan' have admitted to him taking part in no less than three 'goblin rebellions' by assassinating the lead goblin general at the time. Confirmed in a consensual mental probe of his memories to be ancient, he is better known as the creator of all hereditary bloodlines and retains the knowledge and ability to bestow these rare and often extreme powers upon others at will.

As a U-rank a 'flee on sight' order had been issued upon his appearance on the battle field and any mission which goes up against him is considered a failure immediately. Anyone seeing this person is recommended to retreat immediately and wait for further orders. Under no circumstances is he to be engaged in combat. Anyone who disregards this order is considered dead until proven otherwise.

Harry finished with a raised eyebrow. Unknown to anyone in the room including him all of this information with the exception of his looks and bloodline were false, a ruse that was worked up by a mixture of chance, propaganda and rumor. To Harry's false memories however, the information was surprisingly accurate.

Jaws dropped as Harry looked at the next page before turning back to his profile with a raised eyebrow. Everyone gaped at him as the boy took bite of his dinner while looking through his information again. Harry had purposely left out the information on his and Itachi's bloodline as well as replacing words like Missing-nin for criminal as he read off the information.

He was almost done eating when Dumbledore spoke up. "What do these… ranks mean Harry? Is there some system to it?" he asked.

Nodding, Harry didn't take his eyes off the book as he paused with is bottle of butterbeer casually resting on his bottom lip. "Moody, if you don't drop the wand you have pointed at me under that invisibility cloak I'm going to stab you in your good eye with it. The same goes for the rest of you idiots. Those cloaks are useless against me." he said before taking a sip of his drink and going back to the book.

It was more of an educated guess than being able to see them since his Sharingan wasn't activated. He could hear the sound of their cloaks shifting though and they had all jerked when he got to his age. Trying to defuse the situation, Dumbledore cleared his throat and forced a kind smile. "You were going to explain the ranking system."

A sigh came from Harry as he put the Bingo book away in the pouch on his back right hip before taking another sip of his butterbeer. Finally Harry spoke. "The ranking system is actually very simple to understand. E-ranks are the lowest and typically consist of civilians and academy students. Most wizards and witches fall into this category. D-rank is reserved for trainees and higher level wizards such as yourself, Alastor Moody and Voldemort himself. C-rank generally has to do with average combatants and foot soldiers with no particular skill or ability. B-rank is for specialists who excel in one specific area or have a special ability which allows them an advantage over others."

"So… a Metamorphmagus or Animagus would be one such person?" Dumbledore asked with an interested tone.

With a shake of his head Harry looked at the old man. "Anyone can use those abilities if they train properly. They happen to be basic academy skills in fact." With an unseen handseal and a sudden flash of smoke everyone was treated to the sight of a second Dumbledore. "As you can see it's a very simple to use ability." The replica said before returning to normal in a puff of smoke as he sat calmly. "However the method to learning how to use it is a trade secret. Those who you call Metamorphmagus in the wizarding world usually just have the ability due to a natural affinity for it. It's one of the first abilities taught in the academy."

One of the cloaks had shifted when he had transformed, most likely a Metamorphmagus who worked for the ministry. It moved towards him suddenly like it was trying to run at him only to be stopped by another cloaked figure and held back. "A-rank is reserved for those who are considered elite and excel in all or most aspects. They are considered the best of the best and often have a bloodline or skill that gives them a huge advantage over others. S-rank is for, quite simply, the freakishly powerful. Those who hold this rank are considered extreme dangers to most villages and nations let alone groups of people, going against one is usually considered a form of suicide due to their legendary rank. They are often given 'nicknames' based off their most well known traits or skills. U-ranks are all but unheard of no matter where you go. They're considered monsters at best due to their ability to take on multiple S-ranks easily, because of this any time they enter battle an immediate retreat order is put into effect and anyone who enters a fight with one is considered dead until proven otherwise."

Snape chose to bolt up from his seat angrily. "I refuse to believe this! There's no way that…" Snape's rant was cut off when a wave of pure bloodlust and evil struck the entire great hall coming from Harry who was calmly eating his dinner in a perfectly dignified and careless manner.

"I will remind you that I've killed the Dork Lard Gigglesnort not once but three times, each in a single move and under ten seconds. I also put you all down and disarmed you in my first year easily, Dumbledore and Gigglesnort included. Do think about your next words." He suggested to the now quivering Snape before letting up on his killing intent. "At any rate, you can see that Voldemort and his incompetents haven't even warranted a mention in the Bingo Book. Sirius Black will be no threat." Nobody but Harry and Iymithra felt like eating for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry sighed as he sat back in his chair. It was divination class, one of his electives. Feeling bored, Harry used Tōmegane no Jutsu to look through the crystal ball letting it wander around aimlessly. He stopped when he found something interesting and raised an eyebrow while forcing down his blush. There in the crystal ball was a sleeping and obviously quite nude Professor Aurora Sinistra. "Hmm… interesting."

Everyone in the room looked at him since he was sitting at a table by himself. Professor Sybil Trelawney stopped her talking about the 'inner eye' and looked at the young school celebrity. "I'm glad you think so Mr. Potter, I…"

"Not that." Harry said in his monotone. "This." He told her, gesturing to the crystal ball he was using. A blinking Trelawney walked over, stumbling twice, to get a good look at what he was talking about. She gaped as she saw a perfectly clear image of her fellow professor waking up and starting to 'do things' to herself.

Choking on air she looked at Harry. "How did you do that?!" she shrieked angrily. "It's not possible to get such a clear picture of the future!"

"Future?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone. "That's what she's doing right now. What is she doing though? I've seen my friends and my girlfriend do that from time to time. Whenever I ask what it was they just blush and sputter for a while then tell me not to check in on them when they're doing that." With his monotone nobody was sure if he was mocking her or serious.

Trelawney flushed a bright red when she looked back at the crystal ball before putting a handkerchief over it. "That's not for young boys Mr. Potter. Now, please explain how you got your crystal ball to scry and view someone in her bedroom on the other side of the castle."

Harry shrugged. "I can't, sorry. Like all my abilities it's a trade secret. Only members of my village are allowed to learn the abilities. Anyone else is in violation of the trade secret protection act and subject to immediate incarceration in our prison." He told her calmly causing the woman to go red in the face and sputter.

Looking at Harry's tea leaves the teacher gasped. "The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen -- the worst omen -- of death! You're going to die my dear! Oh what a tragedy!"

As the students whispered Harry looked at Trelawney with a flat stare. "Out of curiosity, how many times were you dropped on your head as a child?" The students gasped at Harry while Trelawney gaped like a fish. "Immortality means one will never die. Do you ever think these predictions of your through? Do they just spew out your mouth or do you have to pull them out your arse?" he asked with an annoyed stare. "More than likely I'll just have to kill another person this year. No different than my life since I was born." Trelawney was suspiciously quite after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch brought Daphne and the other Slytherins to Harry. He sat in his typical seat eating the soup and sandwiches Nippy had snuck in for him. Draco looked depressed about something and not even Harry using chakra strings to make a whole chicken beat the tar out of Weasley got a chuckle out of him. "What's wrong with you Draco? You've been moping around since the end of last year." Tracy asked.

"My dad died. He fell out of a high window and died at the end of last year." He muttered causing Harry to roll his eyes at how the little cry-baby was milking it. Anyone who had any concept of another person could see that he was faking it to try and get girls to feel sorry for him. His glances at Pansy Parkinson's breasts were enough to show that.

All the Slytherins started giving Draco their sympathies. Draco, however, noticed Harry ignoring him. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. "What's your problem Potter, too good to give your sympathies to a housemate who lost a father?"

"Too intelligent to not notice how you were staring at Parkinson's jubblies out of the corner of your eye while you said it. You're faking the whole crying act in the hope of getting girls to feel sorry for you." Harry said in a monotone that caused several girls to gape and scoot away from Draco, much to the blonde boy's ire. "Besides, I was aware of the fact he died at any rate and sent your mother a 'forget-me-not' black diamond teardrop necklace as a condolence gift."

Bolting up from his seat Draco fumed angrily. "That was you?!" he shouted angrily. His face had turned a deep purple that would have made Vernon Dursley proud. Several other Slytherins tried to sit him down or stop him but the irate boy shrugged them off. "She hasn't taken that necklace off since she got it! Stay away from my mum Potter! I've seen how she looks at it and smiles!"

Not seeming perturbed in the slightest Harry simply took another bite of his sandwich before wiping his lips with a napkin. "I have never met your mother Malfoy. I was also unaware that she liked my gift so. What your mother does with my gift is no concern of mine. It is hers to do what she likes with." He turned to his soup calmly still having not opened his eyes.

"…it was you." A stunned Draco said in a weak voice. His anger came back in force when Harry paused in his next bite of the sandwich. "You were the one who killed my father, weren't you Potter?!" He said and tried to go for his wand only to have several seventh years restrain him. "I'll bet you were responsible for all those muggles killing Crabbe and Goyle's fathers too!"

By now, Harry was sitting with his hands laced before his face watching Draco. He didn't confirm or deny Draco's accusations. Staring at the boy calmly, Harry watched him struggle and rant for several minutes until he calmed down. "Are you quite finished?" The Sharingan user asked with a perfectly calm tone. Malfoy looked like he was close to blowing a blood vessel but didn't say a word. "Good, then finish your food son. We have Care of Magical Creatures next and if I tell your mum you were slacking off on my watch I'll be sleeping on the couch all summer." He quipped in his monotone.

Draco's face went red in anger. It was shortly followed by purple, then blue as he worked himself into a frothing and foaming rage. His sputtering as the others in the great hall laughed at him suddenly stopped when his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. The humiliation and anger were apparently just too much for him and his mind had shut down to block it out. _'A job well done if I do say so myself.'_ Harry thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed the others with a grace in his steps that caught several people's attention as he walked. Draco seemed to have calmed down slightly after his nap but he still glared at Harry whenever he was in view. Hagrid would be teaching this class for the first time and he had asked them to gather at the stables and paddock.

When they arrived they saw Hagrid feeding a creature that seemed to be half griffin and half horse. Several recognized it as a hippogriff. "'is 'ere's a Hippogriff. 'is name is Buckbeak an' today I'll be teachin' yeh 'ow ta get along wit' 'im."

In some circles Hagrid was famous for his butchering of the English Language even amongst British wizards but he was in rare form today apparently. Harry and several other students had to suppress winces at how Hagrid mutilated words and put them back together like a taxidermy project. _'It's Frankenglish!'_ Harry thought with a mental chuckle.

"Firs' thing yeh gotta know is that yeh gotta be very polite wit a hippogriff. It's very easy ta insult a hippogriff but try not ta, it migh' be the las' thing yeh do." The half-giant said with a serious tone. "Why don' yeh take the firs' try Harry?"

The creature squawked as Harry calmly walked half-way over and unsealed a box of pocky from his supply scroll. He put the scroll away and starting to munch on one of the thin stick-like cookies. Harry watched the creature looking at him confused. Hesitantly the large creature sniffed at him as he pulled out his second stick and ate it. "Harry, you need to approach him and bow." Hagrid suggested.

He was ignored as Harry munched on the second cookie. Buckbeak was rather curious about what this strange human was eating and cautiously came closer to him. Harry ignored the large bird-horse and Hagrid's fierce whispers to bow as he calmly munched on the chocolate covered cookies. Buckbeak was less then three feet from Harry when the boy pulled out another stick of pocky and held it out with is free hand dismissively while eating his own stick.

Sniffing the stick for several seconds Buckbeak nipped it with his beak. He then took the stick and stood next to Harry eating it calmly. There was silence as everyone watched Harry eat the pocky with the hippogriff for several minutes before the bird-horse nuzzled his chest and let Harry scratch behind his plumage. "Food is the one language every species on earth has in common." Harry said calmly.

"What a bunch of tripe. If you can do it Potter, then anyone can!" Draco hissed and strolled up towards the hippogriff arrogantly. Buckbeak screeched and reared up, swiping with his claws and it was only Harry's speed that knocked him out of the way. Harry fell to the ground with his eyes unblinking and several large gashes across his back.

Nobody moved or spoke as they looked at the lifeless eyes of Harry Potter. Suddenly his 'corpse' twitched then started to spasm before it's back arched and snapped with a loud crack. It shifted into mud before slowly melting into a puddle of wet and moist dirt. "Close call, eh Malfoy?" a voice said from above them. They looked up to see Harry standing on the high branch of a tree picking at the dirt under his nails with a kunai as he sat with his legs crossed and his back against the trunk.

Gaping at Harry, the students looked from him to the pile of dirt and back. Daphne and most of the girls had hearts in their eyes as they stared at Harry. "How did you do that, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked.

"U-rank, remember?" Harry asked with an emotionless stare. "If you want a layman's term for it 'I'm just that bloody good' should suffice." He said. Hermione looked annoyed while Ron and Draco looked absolutely infuriated. "Hagrid, for our next lesson what say we try something a little smaller to start out with?"

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Hagrid nodded. Harry's head suddenly jerked up and he looked off to the side with a frown. Something had twanged his wards at the shrieking shack. They hadn't been triggered but something had definitely twanged them for a moment. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a group of confused students and one surprised half-giant staring at where he had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Shrieking Shack, Harry frowned and moved to the closet where the tunnel to the Whomping Willow began. He hopped down with Iymithra following close behind as they darted down the corridor quickly. There, they found a surprised Remus Lupin sniffing at the wards curiously. "Might I ask what you are doing trying to get into my house?"

"Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hagrid's class?" he asked making Harry frown. "And what do you mean 'your house'? You should be living with your relatives like Dumbledore said. The Shrieking Shack doesn't have an owner anyways."

Not amused in the slightest Harry drew his chakra fang and channeled lightning chakra into it making sparks of blue electricity arch off it. "I bought the property for my own use. You will answer my question… now."

Wincing, the older man sighed. "I'm a werewolf Harry. I was just going to get the Shrieking Shack ready for the next full moon." He said looking downcast.

Harry calmly pulled out his fifth scroll; his potions scroll, and began looking through it for several minutes before unsealing a vial and tossing it to the man. "That enzyme will stop the change for sixteen hours. Have Pomfrey inject you with it at sunset and you will not change. If you tell anyone about me or my house… you will never get another dose." He told the professor before walking back up the tunnel.

"Wait! Harry, how did you get this?" Remus asked with a worried tone.

Without looking back, Harry spoke. "Marcus and William make them. I gave them the information on how to make it." He kept walking not sparing the werewolf a second glance as he walked. "Go back to the school. You have a full moon to get ready for next Friday night and I have more important things to deal with than your questions."

Remus looked at the vial then to the vanishing back of Harry before sighing and walking back the way he came sadly. _'Maybe trusting Dumbledore on where to put him was a mistake on my part.'_ He thought with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Harry received two letters at the Shrieking Shack. The first was from Fleur making him smile as it arrived with a large colorful bird. It had a soft almost haunting voice that was relaxing and its plumage had all the colors he could imagine and more. This bird was called a bird of paradise, Fleur had seen it in a magazine and made Gabrielle give him puppy-dog eyes until he got one for each of them.

:: Dear Harry.

Shut up! I know it's stupid that I can write English better than I can speak it!

Now that you're properly chastised, I have finished learning and mastering those Genjutsu you gave me. I need some new jutsu to learn if you have any suggestions. I was hoping you had some scrolls on medical jutsu and possibly some Kenjutsu.

Your loving and devoted veela love slave,  
Fleur Isabelle Uchiha-Potter ne Delacour ::

Chuckling he wrote a reply back telling Fleur that she had access to his library at his house anytime she liked. His portable library held the originals and the only copies of all the texts above Jounin level. It also had everything on bloodlines, summoning or Kinjutsu. He trusted Fleur just fine but it was a precaution incase someone unwanted found a way into his house around the wards. Besides, sometimes Naruto was too smart for his own good. He also told Fleur that she could call Nippy to get any scrolls she wanted from the house library.

Once he had sent that letter off he looked at the other one which was held by a cockatoo for some reason. Picking up the letter he looked at the sender. It was Narcissa Malfoy ne Black according to the postage. "…bugger."

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Henge – Transformation  
Tōmegane no Jutsu – Telescope Technique

Author's Notes:  
There's chapter 1. To anyone who doesn't get the 'Frankenglish' joke, think of it was words put together in patchwork style like Frankenstein. It's a play on the 'Japanglish' joke about when some American who can't speak Japanese or Chinese tried to use English words to sound like he's speaking them. If you ever feel like a laugh pay attention to these people, it NEVAH get's old! Uh oh! What does Narcissa want? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 Pranks and Fears

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 2  
Pranks and Fears

Harry opened the letter with a sigh and braced himself for a howler. After a few seconds of no screaming he pulled out the parchment and began to read.

:: Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to my attention that we have apparently been sleeping together. I am quite curious as to where I was during this affair. You are quite handsome, powerful and wealthy so I must admit I would not be opposed to such a relationship though being informed of this fact would be appreciated.

As my son has told me that my pendant was from you I would like to thank you for your condolences and the beautiful gift. My son's ravings, like my former husband's, paint you in a most unflattering manner however I would like to get to know you better at this coming Hogsmeade if you feel interested.

Finally, I would like to apologize on behalf of my former husband and son. I have heard about the incident that led to Lucius' death and how he attempted to kill you. I also have heard from my son that there is a collection of Dark artifacts somewhere in my home but I have not discovered where. Please accept my apologies as I am trying to correct these significant problems.

Yours,

Narcissa Marie Malfoy ne Black ::

It began with a snigger, then a chuckle. Soon Harry was rolling on the floor holding his ribs as he tried to breathe. The elves all came to see what all the laughter was about and Harry handed over the letter. They giggled while Ssapdril forced herself not to laugh. "So Narcissa Malfoy is asking you on a date? Even after you killed her husband and humiliated her son publically?"

"Seems so." Harry said and headed to the floo before tossing in a bit of floo powder for a floo call. "Beauxbatons, Headmistress' Office." He said clearly and stuck his head in.

Being early morning still, Harry didn't need to worry about Hogwarts knowing where he was for another two hours. Beauxbatons was a full hour ahead of him in time zone so he was betting that breakfast hadn't started yet. At least he hoped.

A large and obviously half-giant woman was seated at a large desk doing paperwork when she heard the floo. Turning she saw the face of a young boy with the same type of odd clothes she had seen on only one other person. She spoke in French which confused Harry to no end due to the fact he had never bothered trying to copy the language from Fleur before. "I'm sorry, Madam Maxime. I don't speak French, might you know some English or Japanese?"

"Oui. 'o might you be little monsieur?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Though he felt a little nervous, Harry didn't show anything in his emotionless face or his cold black eyes. "I'm Harry Uchiha-Potter. May I come through? I have something rather urgent to speak with my girlfriend about if that would be possible."

Even as she nodded the Headmistress' eyes hardened. Harry pulled his head back out of the floo and unsealed a photo album Hagrid had given him of his parents and their friends which had several pictures of Hagrid himself. _'I'm going to have fun playing matchmaker with this.'_ He thought before stepping into the floo. "Beauxbatons, Headmistress' Office." He said clearly and dropped some floo powder before vanishing in a swirl of green fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearing in a plume of green flames Harry stepped out of the floo using chakra to stick to the floor so he wouldn't fall on his face. "And 'ow do you know my name Monsieur? 'o would be zis girlfriend of yours?"

"Fleur Delacour, Madam. I am in unfortunate need of her assistance in turning down an offer of a date from another woman who has considerable political power. I also have several texts she requested of me that I hoped to deliver." He told the tall woman. She was perfectly sculpted and proportioned just scaled up to around ten or eleven feet tall instead of five feet.

Madam Maxime didn't seem to approve but nodded. She spoke to her wand in French and flicked it making a small hummingbird of light dart off out the door. _'Damn, I wish I'd had my Sharingan on, that looked useful.'_ He thought before taking the seat offered to him along with a croissant. "So, are you married Madam Headmistress?" Harry asked calmly.

Giving him 'the eye' Madam Maxime watched the smaller person carefully. "Why would you want to know such a zing? I believe you are already wiz Fleur, oui?" she countered.

With a nod Harry opened the photo album and began going through it. "I am, however a friend of mine has an interest in rare magical creatures. He seems lonely a great deal of the time due to the time he puts into raising them. I thought that since Fleur mentioned you had an interest in Abraxan, which are quite rare, you both may find a common-ground in each other if you were interested. I had no idea you had such physical stature like him at the time which might give you more things in common if you were willing to meet him and see what you think." He told the beautiful half-giant before handing over the book showing a wizarding picture of Hagrid holding Harry as a baby.

The tall woman's cheeks reddened as she looked at the picture. "My… 'e is quite ze strapping man." She turned the page and looked close to drooling when she saw another picture of Hagrid in a suit during Harry's first birthday party. The final picture was one Harry had taken recently with him, Daphne and Tracy all standing beside Hagrid who was in his dragon chair. All of them were in dress robes but Harry still had no emotion on his face as he looked at the camera.

Fleur arrived at that point and noticed Harry and her Headmistress in the room. Her headmistress was looking at something and blushing while trying to fan herself. "What is 'eadmistress blushing at 'arry?" she asked after kissing him.

A glance at Fleur from the corner of Harry's eye was all she got for several seconds until her gaze hardened. "I asked her for opinions on my nude portfolio, she just started blushing and panting once she saw them." He ducked as Fleur started slapping his arm making him chuckle and pull the pouting veela into his arms for a kiss. "I'm trying to set her up with a friend of mine named Hagrid. She's looking at some pictures of him."

As she tried to stay upset with Harry, Fleur tried to turn away only to have Harry turn her towards him and steal a kiss. A small blush came to she cheeks and she finally gave in kissing back and cuddling up next to him on the large chair. "So why are you 'ere 'arry?"

"I need your help turning down a woman who asked me on a date." When he saw the irritated look on Fleur's face he sighed. "She has considerable political power so I can't just tell her to bugger-off." He said before handing her the letter.

There was a silence for several seconds before a small smile formed on Fleur's lips. It quickly turned into a giggle followed by outright laughter. "Mademoiselle Malfoy 'as asked you on ze date?!" she asked laughing. It took almost all of Harry's Occlumency to keep a strait face. "Why do you not just go on ze date 'arry?"

Frowning at Fleur, Harry shook his head. "I'm with you Fleur, you know that." He said pulling her into his lap as she snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm not going to cheat on you."

Several moments passed before Fleur sighed. "Do you remember ze law of Bloodline restoration?" she asked and Harry nodded while raising an eyebrow at her. "I 'ave known you shall need more zan one mate. At least zis one is of good quality… and not near so beautiful as moi. But I shall still be ze first wife Monsieur Potter!"

Harry chuckled and opened his mouth to refute what Fleur said until he thought about the law and froze. "…bugger." He muttered as he realized she was right. The law did say that anyone possessing a Konoha registered bloodline would need a minimum of three wives should their bloodline be less in number than thirty. That meant he was stuck under it and if he didn't find three prospective wives when he reached the age of sixteen he would be assigned kunoichi by the council until they were satisfied with the number of wives, which knowing them could be as many as one hundred.

The giggles of Fleur made Harry sigh. "You did not notice zis fact 'arry? And 'ere I zought zat being so old would make you ze brilliant."

"Nah, just makes me an old pervert I guess." He muttered and pinched her behind making her slap his chest and blush. "Fine, but I'm not making any engagement official until you give it an okay. Merlin knows what kind of madness I would get trapped in if I didn't have you to lead me around by the nose." Both Fleur and Maxime giggled at that. "Madam Maxime, on October thirty-first there will be a school wide outing called Hogsmeade for all the students third year and up. Narcissa has asked to accompany me there for a date, if you would be amicable I would like to schedule your date with Hagrid for that so we can chaperone each other. Sort of like a double date."

Maxime blushed and nodded then took out some parchment. As she was writing Harry looked over to Fleur with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "So… loving and devoted veela love slave, huh?" he asked with a slight smirk. Fleur's blush turned an obscene shade of red as she buried her face in his shirt. Maxime was too busy sniggering to notice. "Anyways, you can call Nippy, Ssapdril or Nauris if you need anything." He told the quarter veela who nodded into his shirt. With a stolen kiss and a letter from Maxime to Hagrid he sealed away his photo album and flooed back home. "See you next time Mrs. Uchiha-Potter ne Delacour." He teased as the green flames consumed him. It would be several days before Madam Maxime would stop teasing her star pupil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grunting as he sat at his desk Harry looked at the letter Narcissa had sent him then pulled out his own parchment and sat down. _'Hmmm… how should I write this?'_ he wondered for several minutes before grinning to himself and bringing Ssapdril to help him.

:: Dearest Narcissa,

Thank you for the letter and you are most welcome for your gift. I'm sorry for your loss as Lucius could have been a good man if he would let go of his hate. Unfortunately I cannot claim to have liked him or your son though I did attempt to remain civil and I still do when I can, the occasional prank back and forth aside.

I must confess that I am very interested in getting to know you. However I had never considered the possibility until I received your letter. Your son told me to "Stay away from my mum, Potter" as well as several other accusations. I waited until he had finished his rather extensive rant and countered with "Finish your breakfast son. We have Care of Magical Creatures next and if I tell your mum you were slacking off on my watch I'll be sleeping on the couch all summer." I must say that seeing him foam from the mouth in rage until he fainted from a simple joke was quite comical.

Before we go any further than a friendship I must tell you that in my country there is a law called the 'bloodline renewal act'. It states that should a bloodline clan be reduced to less than thirty members each male member will be required to take a minimum of three fiancées by the time they turn sixteen. Should this not be completed, willing village females will be chosen for the pairings until the village council feels an appropriate number of wives are secured to restore the clan.

My current girlfriend has chosen to secure herself the spot as first wife. Please be sure you can accept this before you choose to pursue more than a friendship in the future. You will find contained in this letter a picture of me and my girlfriend on our first date to a new years celebration.

If you accept, please write me back and I shall meet you at the Shrieking Shack on October thirty-first for a date. I await your reply. Until then, please accept the gift that is attached to this letter as a symbol of my affection for you.

Yours Truly,

Harry James Uchiha-Potter

Owner and President of Uchiha Enterprises ::

Having Nippy bring him one of his Philosopher stones and unsealing his wand, Harry shaped some lead he had bought to experiment with using the Philosopher stone into the form of a ring. He then took a chunk of coal about half again the size of a muggle golf ball and shaped it into a heart brilliant cut. After that he channeled his magic into the Philosopher stone and waved it over the materials turning the lead into gold and the coal into a diamond.

Doing so a second time this time with the diamond in a square princess cut, Harry picked up a couple of polished redwood boxes his old potions utensils from first and second year came in and changed them slightly into large ring cases of polished redwood.

"Dobby, Nippy." Harry said as he closed the boxes and attached Narcissa's note to the one with the princess cut after slipping a photos of him and Fleur into it. "Nippy, I want you to take this box to Fleur. Dobby, since you know Malfoy Manor I want you to take this box and letter to Narcissa Malfoy. Don't let anyone but those two people take these. Alright?" Both house elves nodded and popped out of the room. "Think they'll like their gifts?" he asked Ssapdril, Nauris and Iymithra only to be tackled by all three and smothered in kisses and cuddles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in France, breakfast was just starting at Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime and the other professors were at the front table. The various girls and young women sat on long tables chatting animatedly. Fleur sat with her friends as she nibbled on a chocolate dipped croissant.

Everyone stopped and turned to look towards a small pop. Madam Maxime looked at the small female house elf curiously. "What are you 'ere for little one?" she asked curiously in English upon seeing the Uchiha fan that Harry had on the back of his vest emblazoned on the little elf's apron.

"Master Harry is sending Nippy to deliver a gift for his Fleursey!" the little house elf said with a happy tone before hopping over to Fleur and putting the large jewelry box-like case on the table in front of her then popped out of the room. With a small smile Fleur opened the box expecting scrolls or maybe some small trinket. Her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she saw what was in the case.

All the other girls gathered around to look in the box. Their expressions were almost identical to Fleur's. Whispers of how a boy could be so cruel as to send an obviously fake ring to a girl filled the room. One of the female professors pulled out a jeweler's loupe and looked at the diamond. She switched it to another, more powerful lens and put it right up against the jewel before dropping the tool. "It's… real?"

Dead silence filled the grand hall as the assembled women and girls gaped at the ring with the biggest rock they had ever seen. It had to be two hundred seventy carats! Everyone in the room was so stunned they didn't even register Fleur's eyes rolling up in her head or the dull thud as she hit the floor after fainting and falling out of her chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Malfoy manor, Narcissa Malfoy was on the floor in a bath robe foaming at the mouth slightly. On her writing desk was a ring that matched Fleur's in a different cut. Her right hand limply clutched a loupe and her left hand held a letter. It would be well over two hours before she woke up and repeated the process then another three more repetitions before she retained enough control to stay awake and stare at the glittering jewel.

Once her brain reset she pulled out some parchment and began writing furiously. Her mind was swimming but she'd be damned if she let that stop her! Even Lucius hadn't gotten her a ring with a rock that big! Her next few days were filled with writing and rewriting her response to try and keep from sounding too enthusiastic about the entire ordeal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was September ninth when Harry got his reply. Draco was sitting across from him glaring angrily while Harry was eating when a familiar cockatoo flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's hand before turning and dropping one into Draco's hand. Harry opened his first.

:: Dearest Harry,

I would be honored if you would consider me your second wife. Please note that enclosed in this letter is a picture of me that may be a bit risqué and will work like a wizarding photo if you tap it with your wand then stop if you tap it again. Please enjoy.

When you are ready to marry I will consent to the wedding happily. I have sent a letter to my son with my cockatoo Felicity telling him not to bother you any longer. ::

Harry looked up to see the rapidly purpling face of Draco with foam coming from his lips and his hands shaking. His eye was twitching and veins were pulsing on his head so much that Harry actually thought for a second that Draco had somehow managed to use accidental magic in forming a Byakugan. Finally something seemed to snap in his mind as he drew his wand and started firing hexes randomly into the student body until several prefects and professors tackled and disarmed him. _'Cool… I broke his mind without a single jutsu.'_ He thought as he went back to his letter.

:: The ring is lovely, though with a diamond so large I had to have it enchanted to be feather light just to wear it. I've never seen women staring with such jealousy in their eyes before until they spotted it even from across the street. Amelia Bones, Madam Edgecombe, my old friend Rosaline Rosmerta and Adrianna Zabini each went into a stint when they saw it. It got worse when they found out it was you who gave it to me.

Please be kind to Draco, he had only his father to look up to and I'm afraid he has inherited his father's grip on reality. Though I will admit I do not like muggles or muggle-born and tend to stay away from them I do not harbor my former husband's views on them needing to be 'cleansed'. I look forward to our date.

Faithfully yours,

Cissy ::

After looking at the picture, which had a woman that could have been in any of Vernon or Dudley's naughty magazines or movies, Harry folded them both up and put them in the pouch on the back of his right hip. Once that was done he picked up the letter Draco had dropped.

:: Dear Dracky-poo,

Mind your new step-daddy or no more Quidditch. Your old father left you to run wild for too long and I will not allow that any longer.

Hugs and Kisses,

Mummy ::

Having used his Occlumency to keep a strait face Harry looked at the struggling Draco under the pile of other wizards and witches. In a puff of smoke he was in black armor with lights blinking on his chest. His head was covered in a helmet and a black cape rested around his shoulders. "Koo Haa, Koo Haa, Draco… I… am your step-father."

Several muggle-born and half-blood had to bite their lips not to laugh. Even Dumbledore and Snape looked like they were biting their tongues. "No… No… That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your mother's letter. You know it to be true." Harry said using chakra to alter his voice.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes. "NOOOOOO! NOOOO!!!" he cried. By now everyone in the great hall who knew of Star Wars was trying not to break down into guffaws.

"Draco… you can help me destroy the Dork Lard. He has foreseen this ever since I first defeated him. It is my destiny." He said and most of the audience was cracking up by now as he spoke. "Join me, and together we can save the Wizarding World as father and son."

The mental trauma had finally become too much for Draco as his mind went blue screen of death. A burst of smoke came from Harry as he sat back down in his true form. "That was relatively entertaining." He said in a monotone. The following laughter echoed for several minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day the third years were standing together in the DADA class. Draco was off to the side drugged to the gills. His eyes were rolling and drool was coming out of the side of his mouth from all the calming draughts he had been crammed with. From the smell he was giving off he had soiled himself at some point as well.

Professor Lupin smiled kindly when the large wardrobe before them jumped and rumbled violently. "Does anyone know what this being is?" he asked with a tone that said he was enjoying how they kept jumping. Harry kept a sharp eye on the professor since each of the last DADA professors had tried to kill him or erase his memory.

Dean Thomas spoke up. "That's a boggart." He said.

Nodding, Lupin kept walking. "Yes, very good Mr. Thomas. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Hermione took this question. "Nobody can answer that. A boggart is a shapeshifter and nobody has ever seen its true form."

Lupin was about to speak when he noticed Harry step out of the way and sit down beside Draco to watch. "Is there a problem Harry?" he asked.

"I'll sit this one out." Harry said emotionlessly as he took out a pocky stick. Everyone blinked at him in shock.

Stepping over to Harry, the professor put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to be scared of your worst fear Harry." Remus said.

Harry nodded. "I'm aware however I'm stepping out for the safety of Brittan rather than my own piece of mind." He replied while handing a piece of pocky to the professor.

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Potter. You probably don't want anyone to know you're scared of the dark or something." Several other students chuckled.

"I have brought entire countries to their knees and destroyed entire nations using only my own power leaving only the ruins you see in tourist attractions today behind. Do you really want to see something capable of being MY worst fear?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the redhead. "I know what my worst fear is, it's the Bijuu." The others in the room looked back and forth between each other before looking at Harry in confusion. Even Hermione looked interested. "The Bijuu are the nine most powerful demons to ever walk the earth. The smallest and weakest is Ichibi no Shukaku who can control sand and wind. His size alone dwarfs this entire castle. If that boggart were to become something like that it could create a sand storm powerful enough to wipe out Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and probably anything within twenty miles."

Weasley just chuckled and looked at Harry. "I don't believe that. There's no way something like that could ever exist. Let's see you prove it, Potter." He taunted.

None of the other students spoke up but several of the Gryffindors were smirking. Harry stood up and dusted off his behind. "Professor Lupin, would it be alright to move this lesson outside?" The werewolf just nodded as Harry channeled chakra into his body and easily picked up the cabinet on his right shoulder before walking out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the school Harry stood in front of the cabinet while the other students stood off to the side. Several professors including Dumbledore were off to the side to see what Harry's worst fear was. Lupin flicked his wand and the knob on the door twisted letting the cabinet door slowly creak open.

For several seconds nothing happened and Ron opened his mouth to gloat when a sudden feeling of pure and unadulterated evil washed over the surrounding area. Even Harry and Dumbledore staggered under the sheer power of it. Wisps of red chakra began to slowly pour out of the cabinet before they wove together forming a massive arm with a clawed hand on the end of it.

Harry channeled chakra into his legs and used chakra to stick to the ground for traction as he bolted out of the way fast enough to make a loud whistle from the displaced air. The giant hand struck the ground behind him creating a shockwave that knocked everyone down and sent Harry skidding on the grass for several moments though he didn't lose his footing.

Clawing at the ground, the boggart slowly began pulling itself out of the cabinet while roaring angrily. Harry's clone dispelled himself breaking the contact the boggart had with his mind leaving Lupin enough time to force the door shut when the boggart turned back into whatever it really looked like.

Another shadow clone, sent by the real Harry appeared in a swirl of leaves. "That… was the arm or the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon so large and powerful it can create hurricanes just by swirling its tails. No human on earth is as powerful as even the weakest Bijuu and you only saw the arm of the strongest." Most of the students and teachers had soiled themselves. Snape and Dumbledore looked absolutely horrified. "So… whose turn is it now?" Nobody was inclined to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore's office had a relaxing atmosphere. Harry however ignored it in favor of strengthening his Occlumency shields and sitting calmly in the chair with several professors in the room. "Harry, I've heard you mention bloodlines before. What can you tell me about them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will tell you that they are hereditary. What would be with the sudden interest in something you do not have and will never attain?" Harry countered.

Smiling benevolently, Dumbledore spoke. "I'm sorry Harry. But you're much too young to understand what…"

Not amused in the slightest Harry looked at the old man. "I am older than you little wizard, do not forget that." He replied in his monotone with no emotion on his face what so ever making Dumbledore frown. "If you will not answer my questions I have no reason to answer yours. Goodbye." With that the clone dispelled itself leaving only a puff of smoke and several shocked professors. Dumbledore didn't look pleased at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on the door of the wooden house Harry waited until Hagrid opened it. "Harry, what brings yeh by? Some'in ain't wrong is it?"

"No Hagrid, I'm fine. I did, however, get you a date with a pretty young half-giantess who has a hobby of breeding abraxans." Harry said while holding up a pink and frilly envelope with lace and perfume all over it.

The half-giant picked up the letter with shaking hands and opened it. Several photos fell out and the letter was written in an elegant, if large, hand writing. Harry watched the man read with ever growing eyes before the letter fell from the man's hands. "Yeh… yeh got me a date wit' Madam Olympe Miriam Maxime?!" Hagrid yelped.

Harry looked at the larger man calmly. "Yes, is this a problem? She seemed most enthusiastic when she saw your picture and agreed almost instantly." He replied.

"Harry, she's been the Mrs. July cen'er fold o' Giant Clothing Monthly fer ten years runnin. I ain't got no chance wit' the likes o' her." He muttered looking down at his feet.

A frown creased Harry's face for a moment before his emotionless mask returned. "You shall be quite surprised then Hagrid. At the very least you will be able to say you went on one date with her. Think of the possibilities that could do for your social standing. At the very least you may be able to get more dates in the future if a woman as fine as her is willing to take a chance on you." He tempted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arithmancy was something Harry was studying closely, or rather his clone was. He had chosen to take every possible class in the school curriculum and using shadow clones made it possible to get to all of them, even those that were held at the same time. Much to his embarrassment, Naruto had been the one to discover that if one was actually holding their wand, or had it in a wand holster when they created she shadow clones then it would allow them to clone their wand as well just like the chakra fang blades.

Harry had been annoyed that he made such a stupid mistake for the first two years of his schooling at Hogwarts and took advantage of this new fact to send several clones into the school for each class. The interesting part was that Hermione Granger was in every last one of them as well, though she didn't seem to notice he was too. It took a few days of tailing her before he managed to catch her using a time turner which made him keep a careful eye on her. He would need to… relieve her of that item soon.

Runes were not unlike seals so he was learning them quite easily. Seals were by far more complicated and detailed. They also had far greater effects. This was why Harry was currently at the top of the class.

The real Harry had continued his training like every year and had managed to get up to nearly one hundred fifty Kage Bunshin. He had also created his own Katon jutsu and completed his training over the six basic elemental chakras which he felt proud of. It was a very big accomplishment as one needed to be proficient and master each element one at a time to do it. Harry looked at the chakra wheel to choose which one he should choose next.

Primary Chakra Elements:

- Katon [Fire Release] : Used for fire jutsu  
- Suiton [Water Release] : Used for water jutsu  
- Doton [Earth Release] : Used for earth jutsu  
- Futon [Wind Release] : Used for wind jutsu  
- Raiton [Lightning Release] : Used for lightning jutsu  
- Ikiton [Spirit Release] : Used for Genjutsu, Summoning, Seals and Medical jutsu

Nodding at the six basic elemental chakras he sighed. It had taken him a long time to master them and the Sharingan was all but useless in training. Shadow clones had helped a great deal however, as did training with Naruto. He looked at the rest of the chart to the secondary chakra types.

Secondary Chakra Elements:

Suiton:

- Suiton + Futon = Hyōton [Ice Release]  
- Suiton + Raiton = Suppaiton [Acid release]  
- Suiton + Katon = Yugeton [Steam Release]  
- Suiton + Doton = Doroton [Mud Release]  
- Suiton + Ikiton = Dokuton [Poison Release]

Katon:

- Katon + Doton = Youganton [Magma Release]  
- Katon + Raiton = Fureaton [Flare Release]  
- Katon + Futon = Nekkiton [Heat Release]  
- Katon + Suiton = Yugeton [Steam Release]  
- Katon + Ikiton = Hoakumaton [Fiend Fire Release]

Futon:

- Futon + Doton = Ototon [Sound Release]  
- Futon + Katon = Nekkiton [Heat Release]  
- Futon + Raiton = Seitekiton [Static Release]  
- Futon + Suiton = Hyōton [Ice Release]  
- Futon + Ikiton = Reikiton [Aura Release]

Doton:

- Doton + Raiton = Jishakuton [Magnet Release]  
- Doton + Suiton = Doroton [Mud Release]  
- Doton + Katon = Youganton [Magma Release]  
- Doton + Futon = Ototon [Sound Release]  
- Doton + Ikiton = Nendoton [Clay Release]

Ikiton:

- Ikiton + Suiton = Dokuton [Poison Release]  
- Ikiton + Raiton = Omoiton [Mind Release]  
- Ikiton + Doton = Nendoton [Clay Release]  
- Ikiton + Futon = Reikiton [Aura Release]  
- Ikiton + Katon = Hoakumaton [Fiend Fire Release]

Raiton:

- Raiton + Katon = Fureaton [Flare Release]  
- Raiton + Doton = Jishakuton [Magnet Release]  
- Raiton + Futon = Seitekiton [Static Release]  
- Raiton + Suiton = Suppaiton [Acid release]  
- Raiton + Ikiton = Omoiton [Mind Release]

A sigh came from Harry as he looked at the secondary chakra elements. He knew one Hyōton and two Youganton already but he hadn't trained with them yet since they were a great deal harder and he felt it was more important to get the basics down first. Looking farther down, he winced at the complementary chakra types.

Complementary Chakra Elements:

Suiton:

- Suiton + Futon + Doton = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Suiton + Futon + Raiton = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Suiton + Futon + Ikiton = Yukiton [Snow Release]  
- Suiton + Futon + Katon = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Suiton + Raiton + Katon = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Suiton + Raiton + Futon = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Suiton + Raiton + Doton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Suiton + Raiton + Ikiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]  
- Suiton + Katon + Raiton = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Suiton + Katon + Futon = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Suiton + Katon + Doton = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Suiton + Katon + Ikiton = Shikyoton [Death Release]  
- Suiton + Doton + Raiton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Suiton + Doton + Futon = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Suiton + Doton + Katon = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Suiton + Doton + Ikiton = Mokuton [Wood Release]  
- Suiton + Ikiton + Doton = Mokuton [Wood Release]  
- Suiton + Ikiton + Katon = Shikyoton [Death Release]  
- Suiton + Ikiton + Futon = Yukiton [Snow Release]  
- Suiton + Ikiton + Raiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]

Katon:

- Katon + Doton + Futon = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Katon + Doton + Suiton = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Katon + Doton + Raiton = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Katon + Doton + Ikiton = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Katon + Raiton + Futon = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Katon + Raiton + Ikiton = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Katon + Raiton + Doton = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Katon + Raiton + Suiton = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Katon + Futon + Raiton = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Katon + Futon + Ikiton = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Katon + Futon + Doton = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Katon + Futon + Suiton = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Katon + Suiton + Futon = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Katon + Suiton + Raiton = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Katon + Suiton + Ikiton = Shikyoton [Death Release]  
- Katon + Suiton + Doton = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Katon + Ikiton + Futon = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Katon + Ikiton + Raiton = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Katon + Ikiton + Doton = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Katon + Ikiton + Suiton = Shikyoton [Death Release]

Futon:

- Futon + Doton + Raiton = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Futon + Doton + Ikiton = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Futon + Doton + Katon = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Futon + Doton + Suiton = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Futon + Katon + Raiton = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Futon + Katon + Ikiton = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Futon + Katon + Doton = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Futon + Katon + Suiton = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Futon + Raiton + Ikiton = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Futon + Raiton + Doton = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Futon + Raiton + Katon = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Futon + Raiton + Suiton = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Futon + Suiton + Raiton = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Futon + Suiton + Ikiton = Yukiton [Snow Release]  
- Futon + Suiton + Doton = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Futon + Suiton + Katon = Shikkiton [Moisture Release]  
- Futon + Ikiton + Raiton = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Futon + Ikiton + Doton = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Futon + Ikiton + Katon = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Futon + Ikiton + Suiton = Yukiton [Snow Release]

Doton:

- Doton + Raiton + Futon = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Doton + Raiton + Ikiton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Doton + Raiton + Katon = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Doton + Raiton + Suiton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Doton + Suiton + Futon = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Doton + Suiton + Raiton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Doton + Suiton + Ikiton = Mokuton [Wood Release]  
- Doton + Suiton + Katon = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Doton + Katon + Futon = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Doton + Katon + Raiton = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Doton + Katon + Ikiton = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Doton + Katon + Suiton = Jishinton [Seismic Release]  
- Doton + Futon + Raiton = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Doton + Futon + Ikiton = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Doton + Futon + Katon = Haiton [Ash Release]  
- Doton + Futon + Suiton = Sunaton [Sand Release]  
- Doton + Ikiton + Futon = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Doton + Ikiton + Raiton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Doton + Ikiton + Katon = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Doton + Ikiton + Suiton = Mokuton [Wood Release]

Ikiton:

- Ikiton + Suiton + Futon = Yukiton [Snow Release]  
- Ikiton + Suiton + Raiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]  
- Ikiton + Suiton + Doton = Mokuton [Wood Release]  
- Ikiton + Suiton + Katon = Shikyoton [Death Release]  
- Ikiton + Raiton + Futon = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Ikiton + Raiton + Doton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Ikiton + Raiton + Katon = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Ikiton + Raiton + Suiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]  
- Ikiton + Doton + Futon = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Ikiton + Doton + Raiton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Ikiton + Doton + Katon = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Ikiton + Doton + Suiton = Mokuton [Wood Release]  
- Ikiton + Futon + Raiton = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Ikiton + Futon + Doton = Munashiiton [Void Release]  
- Ikiton + Futon + Katon = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Ikiton + Futon + Suiton = Yukiton [Snow Release]  
- Ikiton + Katon + Futon = Hoshiton [Star Release]  
- Ikiton + Katon + Raiton = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Ikiton + Katon + Doton = Hariton [Crystal Release]  
- Ikiton + Katon + Suiton = Shikyoton [Death Release]

Raiton:

- Raiton + Katon + Futon = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Raiton + Katon + Ikiton = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Raiton + Katon + Doton = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Raiton + Katon + Suiton = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Raiton + Doton + Futon = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Raiton + Doton + Ikiton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Raiton + Doton + Suiton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Raiton + Doton + Katon = Kaneton [Metal Release]  
- Raiton + Futon + Ikiton = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Raiton + Futon + Doton = Shiriton [Dust Release]  
- Raiton + Futon + Suiton = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Raiton + Futon + Katon = Makaiton [Hell Release]  
- Raiton + Suiton + Futon = Tenkouton [Weather Release]  
- Raiton + Suiton + Ikiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]  
- Raiton + Suiton + Doton = Sumiton [Ink Release]  
- Raiton + Suiton + Katon = Hiton [Light Release]  
- Raiton + Ikiton + Futon = Kageton [Shadow Release]  
- Raiton + Ikiton + Katon = Jikokuton [Time Release]  
- Raiton + Ikiton + Doton = Inryokuton [Gravity Release]  
- Raiton + Ikiton + Suiton = Jinseiton [Life Release]

An annoyed grunt came from Harry as he looked at the wheel and sighed. All his work and he wasn't even a quarter of the way done. Sometimes he would wonder if it was worth it to learn about chakra but then he would remember that it was more useful to him than magic with the idiots he consistently had to fight. With a sigh he had fifty clones head to the Fureaton section of his library before exiting and making another fifty to begin jutsu and chakra training. Ten more were sent to Hogwarts with their wands cloned in wand holsters making him sigh. _'It's going to be a long eternity.'_ He thought before starting to focus on training his body like every day.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Sannin – Three Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Tōmegane no Jutsu – Telescope Technique

Author's Notes:

The size of the diamonds was taken from the Centenary diamond which is known as the world's largest diamond and is 273.85 carats. If anyone is wondering why I put ALL the possible combinations it's because some readers have the annoying habit of not THINKING before they ask and asking me questions that are plainly answered in stories. Pay attention damnit!


	4. Chapter 3 Hogsmeade and Revelations

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 3  
Hogsmeade and Revelations

Harry used chakra to control his muscles and stick to the floor as he stood on his hands of the Shrieking Shack's personal Gymnasium. "Nine hundred ninety-nine… one thousand." He sighed before flipping back onto his feet.

It had been three weeks since he had begun training in Fureaton. He had already mastered ten jutsu and was capable of using in twelve more. Fureaton was similar to Katon jutsu, the only real difference was that it used super heated plasma instead of fire by ionizing the flames with lightning chakra. It was nowhere near as hot as Amaterasu flames but it was still quite effective for its uses. Or rather, his clones had mastered it while he trained his physical body along with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training. He had even managed to create two special attacks to go with his Hoka taijutsu style. One of which used lightning to increase the power of his strikes and one that would use wind to add cutting force to his blows. He hadn't named them yet though.

His speed with handseals had accelerated too. Team seven had come for team training and Kakashi had asked him how fast he could do a jutsu. That had stumped him so they opted to give it a try with Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu which had over one hundred and fifty handseals. With his Sharingan active he managed to complete the handseals in the time it took Kakashi to form ten of them, though he chalked it up to Kakashi not being able to access the full limits of the Sharingan since he didn't have the bloodline. Both Kakashi and Sasuke had stated that their Sharingan hadn't been able to keep up making Harry raise an eyebrow at them and opt to just shrug it off as them just needing to get more used to the bloodline.

Sasuke had tried to copy Harry's handseals and been frustrated that he couldn't. He was reminded by Harry and Kakashi that speed and skill had to be trained. The Sharingan allowed someone to copy another person's ability and use it, not use it as fast or as well as the one it was copied from. It also couldn't copy jutsu that didn't use handseals, bloodline jutsu, chakra control or physical attributes.

In other words you could copy all the skills and abilities someone else had and they'd still trounce you if they were stronger or faster than you. The main use of the Sharingan was the ability to analyze, learn and remember the flaws in an opponent's skills in order to defeat them. The ability to copy their abilities and add them to the user's own was actually just a side effect. A fact which made all of team seven other than Harry make impressions of fish.

Team seven hadn't come around for the last week since Harry had spent most of it blushing like a tomato. In preparation for his date, Harry's elves had seen fit to explain sex to Harry, embarrassing him to no end. He of course had known the basics of sex but now he had actually been told some of the more… exotic methods of it embarrassing him like mad.

Looking at the time Harry headed for the shower, he would need a bath to get rid of the sweat. Hagrid was in the living room with Madam Maxime, both of whom had shown up early to talk and get to know each other. They were only waiting on Narcissa to arrive and she was scheduled to arrive in one hour.

Both half giants, he would admit, looked quite spiffy in their outfits. Madam Maxime, or Olympe as she insisted Harry call her, wore a baby blue dress with no straps or shoulders which was held up by the tension her sizable cleavage caused. It pooled around her ankles and the bust was designed to make the cloth look like fanning feathers that arched over her breasts modestly.

Hagrid was in a privately tailored Italian suit. It was completely authentic since Harry had actually taken him to Italy to get it made. He had gone with a gray slash pinstripe suit with a red and gold tie and a matching handkerchief in the breast pocket. The black Italian leather shoes, size twenty-eight EEE of course, were made by a cobbler that Amira swore by which Harry had also taken Hagrid to.

Taking off his clothes, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His body was muscular after so much training. Washboard abs and coiled muscle were distributed all along his body evenly giving him broad shoulders and eliminating almost all his baby fat. Iymithra, Ssapdril and Nauris all tended to giggle when teaching him about sex and when he asked why they pointed at his genitals and said something about Homo-Equidae. He had no idea what centaurs had to do with his male anatomy but resolved to ignore it as irrelevant.

As he stood under the shower with magically heated and scented water running down his body Harry felt his muscles slowly relaxing under the massaging touch of Iymithra who got in behind him. He leaned back resting his head between her large breasts as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Iymithra let him go and they resumed washing each other's bodies. In a cautious but rather bold move for him, Harry paused in his washing of Iymithra's body to experimentally give her breast a squeeze. His reward was a slight moan of approval but nothing else as they continued washing each other. Iymithra got out of the shower a few minutes before Harry to get into her armor.

When Harry came out of the bathroom he had a towel around his waist. Dropping the towel he froze when he heard a gasp and sensed a small, almost negligent chakra signature that he would have missed by subconsciously dismissing it entirely until it gave an aggressive action. Mentally sighing, he braced himself for the reaction and put his emotionless mask in place.

Turning, he looked a very beautiful blonde woman. Her breasts were quite obviously DD-cups which bounced and swayed when she moved with only a hint of sag. Her dress was white and held up only by a strip of the fabric looping around her neck. He noticed that her breasts were covered only by fine lace embroidery and the neck line plunged to just above her pubic region. Her back was exposed and the fabric hugged her hips before fanning out around her long legs to show only the tips of her French cut stiletto heel shoes. Long blonde hair was let loose as she stared at him and dropped her matching purse to the floor with a stunned look. The large diamond ring he had made her glittered in the noon-day light along with the necklace he had gotten her which dangled between her breasts.

Forcing himself to ignore how 'active' his male anatomy became as he looked the beautiful woman over, Harry forced his mind to grasp on her identity. "Welcome Narcissa dear. It is quite a surprise to see you waiting for me in my bedroom though." He said with a raised eyebrow making the woman flush down to her navel.

"I arrived early and thought it prudent to help you choose your attire for our date." She replied primly. It did nothing to hide her flush though which slowly returned to normal as she looked at him and licked her ruby red lips. "Would you rather I leave?"

Quite a bit of Occlumency was needed to keep Harry from blushing and looking away from the beautiful woman. "Would you rather stay?" he countered making her blush as he walked closer to her.

Narcissa Malfoy was doing something she couldn't remember doing since she was five and learned where babies came from, she was stuttering. This young man, no older than thirteen was godlike in his body with a manhood that rivaled those in her hidden Playwitch magazines under her bed at home, was making her stutter like a Hufflepuff getting her first kiss. She backed up and found herself against the wall as he leaned up to her, put his hand behind her neck and boldly pulled her down into a kiss.

To her shock she found herself kissing back. Something was wrong though. She heard shifting about and opened her eyes to see… a second Harry Potter standing perfectly dressed as he did up his tie?! The world seemed to swirl as the Harry Potter she had been kissing faded from sight. "What… where… how… huh?!" she muttered looking confused.

"An illusion… a weak one though." Harry said while straitening his tie and mentally thanking Fleur for drilling it into his head on how to tie it. "I put you under the illusion as soon as I came out of the bathroom. I don't know you well enough to let you see me nude. It's nice to know you wanted to help me dress though."

Intrigued, Narcissa looked at Harry. "How did you do it? I didn't see you use wand movements or anything even remotely obvious. I could even taste your tongue and feel the moisture on your skin."

Holding his arm out for her to take Harry shook his head. "It's a well kept trade secret and clan ability. I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to use it anyway. Beyond the age of ten it becomes difficult to begin developing and after sixteen it becomes completely impossible to develop the skill. Perhaps later on in our lives I will give you the ability. We shall wait and see." He said calmly.

"But you said that after the age of sixteen it wasn't possible to develop the ability. How would you give me the chance to do it?" Narcissa asked with a confused stare.

A frown crossed Harry's lips as he sighed. "I see. It seems that Dumbledore and Snape are trying to suppress my true age. I wouldn't expect anything less from a control freak like Dumbledore."

Blinking at the 'Golden Gryffindor in Slytherin Robes' as the Daily Prophet called him, the woman on his arm looked at the young man. "What? Are you fourteen, or possibly going on sixteen?"

"No, Dumbledore doesn't want people to know that he's just a child compared to the truly powerful. No more of consequence than Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Empires rise and fall over the millennia. It's the way of things. If people found out that I am so much older than Dumbledore they might begin to wonder if he really is as powerful as the rumors he encourages say he is." Harry told her making her shiver slightly at his monotone. "The fact of the matter is that I am somewhere in the vicinity of 200,000 years old. I merely regress my age and 'grow back up' when I need to or when I feel like starting over."

Gaping at the 'boy' before her, Narcissa stared at her date for the evening. "You're telling me that… You're… You're…"

Harry glanced at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow. "Immortal? Yes, that's what it says in my personal file. It's been verified through a consensual viewing of my memories. A change or two to my looks here, an alteration to my age there and I have a 'whole new life' ahead of me while I improve and train myself." Waving his hand before his eyes he used a minor form of Henge to turn them green like Lily Potter's before waving his hand again returning them to black. "It's not that difficult." He summarized.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group appeared in the apartment Harry used as a floo way station. Letting go of the portkey they left the apartment and walked into a large village. Many people were speaking in Japanese as they walked around. Konoha was once a part of Japan, however when the warring state period began Senju Tamura had used a powerful Fidelus charm to hit the small group of countries from the outside world.

It didn't mean they were isolated. In fact several companies like the Gatou Corporation would often take care of trade though mostly their trade was drugs or slaves. It was one of the reasons the Yakuza and Triads were so hard to get rid of, they weren't actually based in Japan or China, their main bases were on the islands of Kirigakure where the Mizukage happily let them do anything they wanted as long as he got a cut.

Harry's company had changed that and advanced Konoha's technological, financial and military capability. The result was that it was starting to look less like a ninja village and more like a ninja city. ANBU tower was set to be the first completed sky scraper within a year thanks to the dwarves and goblins. Wards had even been put up surrounding the village completely under a modified goblin Fidelus that would hide the village from anyone that wasn't meant to be there. In fact the only way in was with an escort who already knew the location and the only way to get one of those was by owl.

Several other villages had prepositioned the goblins for such wards and were subsequently turned down in favor of continuing their banking and warding in the magical world and Konoha. The reason they were here was simple, the club he had been getting set up was nearly finished and they were there to get to test the dinner and dancing as a private party for their date. When they got to the market district Harry looked at the others. "Welcome, to Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is my home."

"Blimey Harry, this place is beautiful." He said looking at the giants, goblins, veela, centaurs and humans living in perfect harmony. He eyed the forest and saw several giants standing guard in huge versions of Harry's vest complete with forehead protectors.

A slight smirk met Harry's lips for a split second. "In this village, all are equal. Titles are just that, titles. We have nobles and such things, my clan and the Hyuuga in particular are considered noble clans because of certain reasons."

Maxime looked at Harry curiously. "What would zose reasons be Monsieur 'arry?" she asked getting the other's attention.

Looking at the others for a few seconds, Harry frowned before unsealing his wand from his palm. "I'm going to need an unbreakable oath that you will never tell, write, or otherwise reveal this information to ANYONE outside the village without my permissions before I can tell you that." He held out his wand, point first. Fleur had made him do this when he had seen her 'birth mark' through his crystal ball which was actually a tattoo of a rose that she had in a very interesting place. She didn't want her parents to know she had a magical tattoo that would bloom more as she neared orgasm.

Narcissa instantly held out her wand and put the tip to Harry's wand. "I, Narcissa Marie Malfoy ne Black, do hereby swear on pain of losing my magic and life to never reveal the information Harry James Potter will tell me without his express permissions in any way, shape or form." A blue flash of magic surrounded them both before fading.

Madam Maxime was next as she held up her wand and touched it to Harry's. "I, Olympe Miriam Maxime, do solemnly swear zat all ze information 'arry James Potter gives to me shall never be revealed to anyone ozer zan zose 'e personally auzorizes on ze pain of loss of ze magic and Deaz." She said and a second flash of blue light surrounded them.

Hagrid looked at the women nervously before holding up his umbrella and touching it to Harry's wand. "I, Rubeus Alexander Hagrid, do so swear 'at I won' ever reveal none o' what Harry tells meh 'bout this place in any way on pain 'o losing meh magic an meh life." A blue flash surrounded the two men before fading and Harry sealed his wand away.

"In certain families and clans there exist unique powers called Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline limits. Hereditary powers which exist only within that clan or family. There exist two types of bloodline limits. Bloodline limits and Advanced Bloodline Limits. The Hyoton bloodline limit would be a good example of a normal bloodline limit. Any of us can manipulate water or ice if we train properly and learn how but they can do it naturally and to a greater extent than anyone else, somewhat like a person having a natural talent for a specific type of spell to where they can do it better than others easily. Advanced bloodline limits are specific powers that nobody else can do in any way shape or form, the powers can't even be cloned because one must be born with the ability naturally." Harry explained as they began walking again.

After several moments of thinking, Narcissa looked at Harry. "What is yours?" she asked making Harry and the other's look at her. "What is your bloodline limit?"

Smirking slightly Harry's eyes turned red with three black tomoe. "Mine is an advanced bloodline limit called the Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye. It allows me to see through any illusion or deception, even your movements are slowed down to the point that you seem to be standing still to me. It also allows me to instantly copy and memorize any skill or ability I see even once as long as it's not another bloodline limit and I can even cast powerful illusions on other people with it or control minds." He said as his eyes returned to black. "There are other abilities to it but that is a clan secret and I can't tell anyone that isn't part of the Uchiha and I haven't chosen to unlock them. Most of the abilities everyone here uses make the unforgivables look like minor accidental magic though so I suppose it's not that impressive, mine are just more potent."

While looking at Harry, Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Any ability or skill?" she asked her date with a raised eyebrow only to blush and gape as a three foot long tongue came out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip before licking his own lips and disappearing back into his gullet. She almost looked ready to faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Yes dear… ANY ability or skill." He said with a teasing smile. In truth he had no idea why the ability to lengthen his tongue made girls and women blush. The elves had said he wasn't ready to learn about that yet but it was funny as hell to watch them blush when he did it! Even Madam Maxime and the veela around them were blushing. Maybe that was why Orochimaru came up with it. It was an entertainment gold mine!

Eventually they made it to the club and Harry raised an eyebrow at the name. "Flottge de Feuille? Tres ruse." Madam Maxime said as Harry activated his Sharingan. This would be a perfect opportunity to copy at least a little French so he could figure out what them hell Fleur and her friends were always giggling about when they started talking in French and giggling at him.

Inside the rookie nine, their sensei, team Gai and several others were enjoying themselves as well as several most of the village council. Danzo, Homura and the dog girl weren't invited. Almost all the facilities were completed and they were just waiting for the VIP rooms and security stations to be completed. Harry took his time introducing Narcissa, Hagrid and Madam Maxime to the others. They were, understandably confused when Harry introduced them to Naruto five separate times to different people. "Naruto's bloodline allows him to exist in several bodies at the same time, though each body exists independently from the others." Harry explained and they seemed to understand… sort of.

Fleur was there and Harry made a Kage Bunshin to be her escort as well as one for Kurenai and Gabrielle much to the shock of his date and guests. Anko had brought Ibiki who was the head of the torture and interrogation division of ANBU. Amira had chosen Jareth as her date and both were happily chatting in a secluded corner. Sasuke, interestingly enough brought a civilian girl he had met named Fuma Sasame. Apparently they had been penpals for a while through the academy penpal program. Ino and Sakura were glaring at the poor girl with enough killing intent to… well their killing intent sucked but he didn't want to say that and make them start bitching.

The rest of the day was filled with flirting, dancing and a few stolen kisses. Harry had even managed to catch Sasuke and Sasame necking in a corner under a genjutsu to make them look like they were watching the others and brooding. A brief make-out session with Narcissa was enjoyed after they had danced and Harry used his ability to use high level Genjutsu to hide their actions. The music and laser lights played as they ate and all around spent an entertaining time chatting and socializing.

Arriving back at the shrieking shack Harry took the time to invite Narcissa inside. It was just starting to get dusk so she agreed. They sat around and talked watching the sun set through the huge bay window before using the floo to head to Harry's estate. Both were tired and Narcissa didn't feel like heading home. Harry went to sleep that night with Narcissa cuddled into his right side and Iymithra into his left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning to long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Mmm… morning Narcissa. Did you sleep well?" he asked and got a smile in return before the old woman curled up into his side with her head on his shoulder.

"I usually don't do this. I hope you don't think me a scarlet woman for sleeping here tonight, I just didn't want to sleep in an empty house again." She whispered.

Relaxing and wrapping his arms around Narcissa's hips he sighed. "I don't. Iymithra used to have horrible nightmares before she began sleeping with me. It's actually nice to wake up next to someone every morning. Besides, we can mess with Draco's mind if we tell him about this." He smirked.

Narcissa gave a small chuckle at that and kissed Harry before sighing. "I wish we didn't have to get up but you need to get to school." She said with a tired sigh.

"Not really." Harry said with a shrug. Unsealing his wand he made his usual Kage Bunshin requirements and sent them off to do their respective duties with one of them taking his wand for classes. Yawning he stretched and looked to the blonde woman. "Breakfast dear?" he asked making Narcissa's smile light up the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was buzzing about an attack when Harry's clones arrived. One was visible and the others were using Meisaigakure no Jutsu to walk about freely. Apparently, Sirius Black had attacked the Gryffindor entrance by slashing the portrait guarding it of a fat lady. "Where were you during Hogsmeade Harry? Tracy and I looked all over for you."

"Narcissa and I went to a muggle club to eat and dance. Then she came to my home and spent the night." Harry said while taking a bite of the Belgian waffles Nippy had provided for him and the other clones.

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's face as he looked at the other boy angrily. "How dare you say such a thing about my mother?! When I tell her of this you'll… what's this?" he asked when the clone handed him a box.

Not looking up the clone kept eating. "Your mum asked me to give that to you when we woke up this morning. Something about forgetting to send it earlier." Harry said easily as he took another bite of his waffles with whipped cream and strawberry topping while ignoring Draco fuming at the box of sweets. It was here that Hagrid arrived.

Dancing to music only he could hear, Hagrid swayed back and forth looking for all the world like he was walking on air. Everyone, especially Dumbledore and Flitwick, looked amused at the sights of the big man waltzing by himself up the great hall. When he got to Harry he stopped and flashed a stupid looking grin. "I wan'ed to thank yeh fer settin' be up with Olympe las' nigh' Harry. 'ow did yer date wit Narcissa go?" he asked making everyone's eyes snap to Harry as if they just realized that he might not have been joking.

"It was fine. She's a bit grabby in her sleep but then again so am I, I'm told." He answered while looking the big man over and noticing his rumpled clothes. "I take it your own date went along well?"

The half-giant flushed a bright red and nodded looking embarrassed. "Yeh migh' say that Harry. She said we shou' do it again some time." He confided.

A nod was Harry response as he finished the bite of waffle in his mouth before swallowing and turning back to Hagrid. "I was thinking of spending next Christmas taking in the King of Fighters Tournament in Japan if you would like the go. The best fighters in the world will be competing and I have been thinking of entering for almost a year now."

Most of the muggle-born and half-bloods gasped. The King of Fighters Tournament was known to be the most violent and brutal of all martial arts competitions. Kyo Kusanagi and Terry Bogard won almost consistently ever since the rumors of Terry managing to take down the supposed unbeatable Wolfgang Krauser. Several professors including Dumbledore were choking on their food for a moment or two before Dumbledore spoke up in an authoritative tone. "I'm afraid I can't allow that Harry."

With a calm and emotionless look on his face Harry looked at the old man. "You say that like anything you say or do will have a bearing on my decision. Legally, not only am I an adult but I'm also not a citizen of Brittan or the Magical world. That means that you quite literally have no authority over me. Exactly how aren't you going to 'allow' me to do anything?"

To most it would have been extremely fast but to Harry or even a normal Genin Dumbledore's draw was slow and clumsy. By the time Dumbledore had his hand around the handle of his wand Harry was already behind him with the blade of a kunai at the old man's throat. "On this blade is a poison with no antidote or cure. Even if you survive it the resulting damage to your body would cause massive organ failure inside of ten days killing you in the most excruciating way possible over the course of those ten days. So, are you going to remember your place or do I finish you now? And do remember, even phoenix tears won't cure a severed head."

Careful not to make any sudden movements Dumbledore moved his hand away from his wand. "Good boy." Harry said and took the old man's wand before sealing it into his palm with a flick of the wrist. "I think I'll keep this. Do have a good nap Professor." With that Harry firmly struck the old man over the head with the blunt ring on the end of the kunai knocking him out and sending him face first into his food. "No challenge, pathetic." He said before walking out of the great hall with the rest of the clones following still completely invisible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday, Lupin came to Harry for another vial of the serum. The weather was starting to darken with ominous clouds while and Harry was training on the far end of the Hogwarts Lake when Lupin arrived. Narcissa was sitting with a parasol over her just in case while Harry's clones were practicing Fureaton jutsu when Harry had sensed Lupin's chakra signature nearing them.

He took the time to dispel his clones and sit with Narcissa as Iymithra stood off to the side invisible and down wind. The man walked through the clearing and saw a sweating Harry toweling off as Narcissa sat watching him and offering him some bottled water. "Hello Narcissa, you're looking well. Harry, why aren't you at lunch?" he asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man curiously. "What make's you think I'm not?" he countered making Remus give him a queer look since nobody knew about his clone ability at the school except Hagrid. "Why have you come to my residence Professor Lupin?"

"I need another vial of the serum." He said calmly. "Professor Dumbledore also asked that I get his wand back from you." The werewolf chuckled nervously.

With a raised eyebrow, Harry looked at the cursed man before standing and helping Narcissa up. "Let me show you something, Professor." He said and unsealed his wand before picking up a small stone and tapping it. "Portus." The boy intoned making the rock glow before it returned to normal. "Iymithra, please head to the estate and key Professor Lupin into the wards." The soft pop made Lupin jump slightly as he realized he hadn't noticed a house elf around. Harry held out the stone and when Lupin and Narcissa were touching it he tapped it again making a sudden tugging sensation happen behind their navels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in a massive room with a high ceiling and a stained glass window. All around them were wands. Each one was in a specific place. There were wands from both men and women along with numbers of skull-like masks or other memorabilia resting on aisles below them making Lupin gape. "Each of these wands is from one of those I've killed myself, ensured the death of or otherwise defeated." He said calmly. "As you can tell, many of these are from Death Eaters." He said.

Lupin had gone stark pale as he looked at the huge collection of wands and items. There were wands of all sizes and designs filling the room. A lot of them had masks over them while others had Auror cloaks or invisibility cloaks over them. Some even had a severed head preserved over them and each one had a plaque with the person's name, race, age and skills along with the wand's size, weight, wood, core and what they were best for. "How many are there?" he asked Harry while he and Narcissa stared in awe.

"At last count, eighteen hundred fifty-seven wands, fifty-eight forehead protectors and a perfectly preserved basilisk." Harry answered and began walking down through the aisles toward a spiral staircase in the center of the cavernous room. "We are currently in the enlarged basement under my estate approximately seven hundred meters below sea level." He explained while leading them down the staircase past numerous catwalks and platforms holding aisles of displays and doors which obviously led to other storage rooms for other trophies.

When they got to the bottom floor Harry walked down the isle to a display case that had four wands in it with no other memorabilia and a large stuffed basilisk guarding the large case in it's coils. A sad look came over Harry's face as he looked at the two wands on the left. The first was reed thin and a pale cream colored wood while the second was a longer and deeper earthy brown. Lupin and Narcissa stepped closer to read the plaques below them from left to right.

Name: Potter-Evans, Lily  
Born: 30 January 1960  
Died: 31 October 1981 at the age of 21

APPEARANCE  
Eyes: brilliant green and almond-shaped.  
Hair: dark red, long and thick.  
Distinguishing features: very pretty.

FAMILY & FRIENDS  
Ancestry: Muggle-born witch .  
Mother: A Muggle, died before 1981.  
Father: A Muggle, died before 1981.  
Husband: James Potter; they married very quietly sometime between summer of 1978 and fall of 1979. Sirius Black was their best man. James was killed the same night as Lily, 31 October 1981, by Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow.  
Siblings: An older sister, Petunia (Evans) Dursley.  
Location of childhood home: Near Spinners End in a rundown industrial area of Northern England.  
Childhood: According to Petunia Dursley, their parents were delighted to discover that Lily was a witch.  
Affiliations: Slug Club, Order of the Phoenix.

HOGWARTS  
Years: 1971 - 1978.  
House: Gryffindor.  
Awards: Head Girl her 7th year at Hogwarts.

SKILLS, MAGICAL DEVICES, ETC.  
Wand: Willow, ten and one fourth inches with a core of unicorn hair.  
Skills: Charms and Potions.  
Unusual abilities: one of the few members of the Order of the Phoenix to defy Voldemort personally three times and survive, seer.  
Gringotts' Vault: 687

Name: Potter, James H.  
Born: 27 March 1960  
Died: 31 October 1981 at the age of 21

APPEARANCE  
Eye color: Hazel; wore glasses.  
Hair color: Black, untidy, sticks up in the back; at 15, he had a habit of deliberately messing it up even further to make it look windswept, as though he'd just gotten off his broom.  
Manner: bold, confident; at age 15, he was arrogant and somewhat cruel.

FAMILY & FRIENDS  
Ancestry: Both his mother and father were wizards. Either his mother or father had been fairly direct descendents of Ignotus Peverell, the original owner of the Invisibility Cloak Deathly Hallow; other than that, JKR has said that James's parents are not terribly important to the story.  
Mother: Died between 1978 and 1981. She was elderly, even by wizarding standards, and died from a wizarding illness. There is "nothing sinister" about her death.  
Father: Died between 1978 and 1981. He was elderly, even by wizarding standards, and died from a wizarding illness. There is "nothing sinister" about his death.  
Wife: Lily (Evans) Potter; killed 31 Oct 1981 by Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow. Lily and James were married very quietly sometime between summer of 1978 and fall of 1979. Sirius Black was their best man.  
Siblings: None. Sirius Black ran away from home and moved in with the Potters after his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
Childhood: "Very pampered." His elderly parents "had-him-late-in-life-so-he's-an-extra-treasure, as often happens, I think." According to sources.  
Family circumstances: The Potters were extremely wealthy; James did not need to have a well-paying job.

HOGWARTS  
Years: 1971 - 1978.  
House: Gryffindor.  
School awards, etc.: Head Boy, seventh year at Hogwarts, prefect in sixth year.  
School penalties: Reputation for being a troublemaker, rule breaker.  
Devices: Created Marauder's Map with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.  
Quidditch: Gryffindor Chaser, Quidditch Cup winner.

SKILLS, MAGICAL DEVICES, ETC  
Wand: Mahogany, eleven inches with a core of dragon heartstring.  
Other devices: Invisibility cloak; Marauder's Map, created in last 2 years at Hogwarts.  
Organizations & affiliations: Order of the Phoenix; Gryffindor Quidditch team Chaser.  
Career: Inherited plenty of money, so he didn't need a well-paid profession. Both he and Lily defied Voldemort, who wanted them to be Death Eaters, and became fulltime members of the Order of the Phoenix after they finished school.  
Field: Transfiguration  
Animagus: Stag (unregistered Animagus) since his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
Gringotts' Vault: 687

Both wands were cared for and put in a special place of honor which made them look almost revered. The two on the right however looked somewhat like the other wands in the museum. Each had a single stand for the wand, not unlike those of Japanese tanto swords, holding them with a plaque on the wall behind them. The first was bone white with a strange hook ended handle while the second was longer with several notches and pits in the length somewhat like the nests of a paper wasp. Narcissa and Lupin both leaned in and read the plaques.

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. AKA Lord Voldemort  
Born: Dec. 31, 1926  
Died: N/A  
Name source: Tom's mother lived long enough to name him 'Tom' after his father, 'Marvolo' after his grandfather.  
Other names: 'Lord Voldemort,' 'You-Know-Who,' 'He Who Must Not Be Named,' 'The Dark Lord,' 'T.M. Riddle' (on diary), 'Tom.' Dumbledore says that Tom began using "Lord Voldemort" a few years after he began his schooling at Hogwarts.  
Other name meaning: 'Voldemort'= flight from death (French).

FAMILY  
Ancestry: Half-blood; descendent of Salazar Slytherin.  
Mother: Merope Gaunt, who died in London one hour after giving birth; she was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.  
Father: Tom Riddle, a Muggle from the village of Little Hangleton who abandoned Merope because he discovered she was a witch; described as anti-magic, rich, snobbish & rude.  
Childhood: 1926-1938, Raised in a Muggle orphanage in London. Orphanage was clean, but meager: a bare courtyard and grim, square building surrounded by high railings. Head matron was Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole recalls that he was an odd baby -- he rarely cried, and as he got older he appeared to cause "nasty" things to happen to the other children and to pets around the orphanage. Also stole things: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a harmonica ('mouth organ') according to an interview with Albus Dumbledore in 1971.  
Paternal grandfather: Mr. Riddle, also of Little Hangleton.  
Maternal grandfather: Marvolo Gaunt, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.  
Aunts, Uncles: His maternal uncle was Morfin Gaunt.  
Siblings: None.  
Children: None.  
Pet(?): Large snake named Nagini.

APPEARANCE  
_As a 16-year-old Tom Riddle:_ described as having jet black hair; "tall, black-haired boy"; "handsome"; "dark" eyes.  
Distinguishing features: long fingers; high-pitched, cold laugh.  
Voldemort in his late 20s: When Voldemort visited Dumbledore about 10 years after leaving school, he was no longer handsome. His deathly pale face looked "waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of the eyes had a permanently bloody look" according to Albus Dumbledore.

HOGWARTS  
Years: 1938-1945; fees paid by Hogwarts assistance fund.  
House: Slytherin.

Artifacts: Diary created in 1943 at the beginning of his 6th year. Dumbledore noticed that Tom liked to collect trophies: things he had taken from his victims, or stolen outright.  
Awards, etc.: Prefect (1942); Medal for Magical Merit; gold shield-shaped award for "Special Services to Hogwarts" kept in the trophy room; Head Boy (1944).  
Excelled in studies: According to Dumbledore, "He was one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen".

WAND, POWERS, ETC.  
Wand: yew wood, thirteen and one half inches long, core consists of one feather from a phoenix owned by Albus Dumbledore.  
Skills: Parselmouth, Legilimens.  
Boggart: Death, which he sees as something shameful according to Albus Dumbledore.

KNOWN VICTIMS  
Moaning Myrtle (indirectly by Basilisk), his father & grandparents, Hepzibah Smith, Frank Bryce, Susan Bones' grandparents, Lily and James Potter, Gellert Grindelwald.

Both Lupin and Narcissa looked at Harry when they saw the last name. "I thought Professor Dumbledore killed Grindelwald. How could Voldemort have done it?" he asked.

"Several of the Death Eaters whose wands are here were captured and tortured for information on the other Death Eaters and Voldemort. One named Avery admitted to helping Voldemort lure Dumbledore and Grindelwald together. While the two dueled, Voldemort used a killing curse from behind Grindelwald to kill him. Dumbledore took the credit and when Voldemort tried to take the credit for killing Grindelwald, Dumbledore labeled him the next Dark Lord. From then on Voldemort became a hunted and wanted man and turned deeper to the Dark Arts to survive resulting in his insanity due to over exposure to dark magic." Harry told them. "In effect, everything that has happened was directly Dumbledore's fault and every death, murder and rape can be laid at his doorstep."

Narcissa looked at Harry in shock while Lupin fell to his knees looking numb. "When did you begin to suspect him?" she asked. Her eyes were intent on Harry's when she managed to ask her question.

Harry sighed. "I first suspected in my first year. When Hagrid took me to Diagon alley he had been sent by Dumbledore himself and had the key to my vault. It was too suspicious that someone I had never met would have something that so blatantly belonged with me without question. He also knew exactly where to find me at all times which was suspicious as well." He told them while looking at the wands in the case. "I became certain when I was able to tell he was lying my first year as he tried to forbid me to train which is why I rarely go into the castle myself any longer. The testimony of three different Death Eaters and the fact that the only lethal curse Dumbledore had on his wand was a vanishing charm means that he vanished Grindelwald's body so he could assume the role of leader of the light and take over. I suspect he plans on trying to do the same with me. Fortunately I am too far out of his league for him or Voldemort to be actual threats."

Everyone looked at the wand in the case ominously. It was the most powerful and famous wand in history, the Elder wand. On the plaque behind it was a simple description.

Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Birth: July 10, 1881  
Death: N/A

SKILLS, DEVICES, ETC.  
Wand: The Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows, fifteen and one fourth inches long with a core of gorgons blood and phoenix tears.  
Other devices:

- Put-Outer, aka Deluminator  
- Watch with twelve hands and little planets instead of numbers  
- Mirror of Erised  
- unnamed delicate silver instruments [suspected to be illegal monitoring devices)  
- Pensieve

Skills:

- Alchemy  
- Transfiguration  
- Legilimency  
- Can cast spells without a wand.  
- Can become invisible without a cloak.  
- Can send messages with his Patronus, a phoenix.  
- Speaks Mermish, Arimaic, Gobbledegook and Parseltongue.

Socks: Likes a pair of warm socks.  
Favorite foods: sherbet lemons, Cockroach Clusters, hot cocoa, raspberry jam, Acid Pops.  
Organizations & affiliations: Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder and Secret Keeper, Order of the Phoenix; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.  
Also famous for: Falsely defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945; discovering the 12 uses of dragon blood.  
Patronus: Phoenix.  
Greatest desire ('Erised'): For his family to be restored and loving again.  
Worst fear/memory: Seeing his sister die.  
Gringotts Vault: 713 (high security); contained one of the Philosopher's Stones.  
Enjoys: Knitting patterns, chamber music and tenpin bowling

None of the three spoke as they watched the four wands resting in the unbreakable glass case. They stayed that way for almost an hour before they started to leave. Not a word was spoken as Harry used the small rock to portkey them back to the place they had started.

End Chapter 3

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique  
Flottge de Feuille? Tres ruse. – The Fluttering Leaf? That's Clever.

Author's Notes:

How was THAT for a twist?! I hope everyone picked up on the clues I left in the rest of the story. I didn't put many but I put in small reactions and a few small clues to see who would get it. Hope you enjoyed, R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Seasons Beatings

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 4  
Seasons Beatings

Harry sighed as he sat thinking. Narcissa was out doing her Christmas shopping and he had already special ordered his own gifts ahead of time. Currently he was contemplating the reason why his magic and chakra seemed to combine so easily. He had tried a fireball jutsu just that morning, adding a trickle of magic into it. The fireball had been nearly double its normal size and taken only half of the chakra he normally needed to get that result.

When he had gotten Naruto to try it the same result had happened with his being able to double the amount of Kage Bunshin he made for half the cost. _'It's like magic is some type of amplifier for chakra.'_ he thought with a frown.

From what he could tell it was like spraying lighter fluid on a fire. The more that was poured on the larger and hotter it would burn. He had no illusions that he was capable of using this fact to become more powerful. Naruto would be able to utilize it better than him since his chakra reserves and magical core were several dozen times larger than Harry's own.

His thoughts were disturbed when Narcissa walked in with Iymithra and several presents that she kept hidden in different bags. She stopped to kiss Harry before moving onto his study to get Ssapdril's help with wrapping them. Iymithra sat in Harry's lap and sighed cuddling up to him. "You two have fun?" he asked the dark elf while wrapping his arms around her hips.

Narcissa hadn't moved in with him but she did spend more time with him than anywhere else. She had her own small business as a potions and charms mistress where she would make spells and potions for other people. She regretfully had admitted that Lily Potter had been her main and only rival in school and/or business.

The times she wasn't working she would spend watching him train or curled up into his side as they ate or slept. They hadn't done anything other than kissing and cuddling mostly out of Harry being too young for it and Narcissa not wanting to rush things. The images he got from his clones driving Draco to a frothing rage like he had someone pumping latte up his arse were damned funny too.

"It was fine." Iymithra said and rested her lips on his neck. Harry relaxed and rubbed her hip gently while playing with the dark elf's long white hair. "She's bossier than that Granger girl though." she said making him chuckle. "Did you send out that entry form for your tournament?"

Nodding Harry sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this but it should be really interesting to see how this turns out. Any news on who else from Konoha filled out those entry forms I sent them?" he asked.

Ssapdril chose that time to walk in with several wrapped packages floating in the air behind her. "I've gotten letters from Naruto through Eon and Lanza that Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai and Sasuke have entered." she told him while leaning in and grabbing a kiss. "I also have it on good authority that Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Temari have requested to join."

"Naruto didn't enter?" he asked looking rather surprised. "I would have thought that he would have been the first to sign up."

A shrug from his high elf was her only answer. He would need to talk to Naruto about it later. Narcissa came in and smiled brilliantly before kissing Harry and sitting on the arm of his large chair. "Dracky-poo will be joining us for the tournament won't he? I don't want him to spend Christmas alone." The blonde woman whispered.

Harry nodded and sat back in his chair. "I'll have it taken care of. You had better warn him that his whole 'pure-blood' shenanigans won't be tolerated. I won't provoke him and neither will anyone else but if he starts with his idiocy I'll punish him severely." Narcissa happily nodded and got her coat.

* * *

Two days later, found Harry, his elves, Hagrid, Olympe and the Malfoy's sitting in the Hokage's meeting room with the assembled group of guests joining them. "I have invited you all here to watch the King of Fighter's tournament. Some of you have chosen to participate in the tournament itself while others have chosen to stay out of it. The tournament will last all month long and be comprised of the greatest fighters, warriors and hand to hand specialists on earth. Many of which exceed all known taijutsu styles or even have bloodlines, those participating should know that anything goes. Any weapon, skill, style or attack is perfectly legal and the applications you signed double as wavers in the case of you being beaten to death or even burned alive." Harry explained.

All the applicants were looking rather nervous as they learned of this. They had thought it would be an easy win for them with their ninja training but now it was starting to sound like a bad idea. The Hokage looked at Harry questioningly. "Harry, do you have any advice to give those participating?" he asked.

Looking at the elves seemed to be a signal as they started handing out packets of paper on various fighters. "These packets have the information on the three favorites to win the tournament." He told them.

Name: Yagami Iori  
Age: 23  
Height: 6' 3"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Brown  
Birthplace: Japan  
Distinguishing Features: Black jacket with a white crescent moon  
Style: Yagami style of ancient martial arts combined with pure instinct.  
Likes: Fighting  
Dislikes: Kusanagi Kyo  
Dangers:  
- Psychotic Brutality  
- Yamikaen Bloodline Limit  
- Riot of the Blood berserker state  
- Homicidal

Name: Kusanagi Kyo  
Age: 17  
Height: 6' 1"  
Weight: 123 lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Birthplace: Japan  
Distinguishing Features: White jacket with a golden sun surrounded is stylized flames  
Style: Kusanagi martial arts mixed with Kenpo  
Likes: Writing poems, broiled fish, ice hockey, his motorcycle, and his girlfriend, Yuki  
Dislikes: Effort/Hard Work  
Dangers:  
- Katon Bloodline Limit  
- Extremely Aggressive  
- Five time Winner of the King of Fighters tournament

Name: Terry Bogard  
Age: 25  
Height: 6' 4"  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Birthplace: USA  
Distinguishing Features: Red and white hat with matching sleeveless jacket  
Style: Martial arts with some street fighting and Hakkyokuseikan  
Likes: Video games, wall paintings, fast food and vintage jeans  
Dislikes: Cigars and cigarettes, slugs and unbusted wolves  
Dangers:  
- Extremely fast  
- Four time Winner of the King of Fighters tournament  
- Capable of defeating Wolfgang Krauser and Geese Howard

"These three are the toughest opponents you could ever face in raw skill and capability. I can't make you but I advise anyone here to avoid these three at all costs. Fight them at your own peril." Harry told them from his seat.

Lee stood up quickly making Narcissa look ill and whisper to Harry about if he had some sort of fuzzy brain eating leeches on his forehead. "Why would we want to avoid them in the tournament? Surely we would want to fight the strongest and see how our flames of youth measure up!" he proclaimed.

Rubbing his forehead, Harry sighed. "Normally I would encourage that line of thinking with whole heartedness, Lee. Unfortunately, these three fighters are known for not just fighting opponents, but decimating them in fiery conflagrations of super heated fire and energy waves. You wouldn't fight them you'd be annihilated by them." he told the now wide-eyed boy. "The three men in those packets are known as the most brutal and powerful fighters in the world today. If you do fight them I stress extreme caution. I'll admit I'm going to fight them if I get a chance but knowing their abilities I'll probably spend a few days in Nauris' tender care for it."

Draco scoffed as he looked at the assembled ninja. "Oh please, they're muggles, how dangerous could they possibly be?" he taunted.

Harry looked at the arrogant young pureblood with a raised eyebrow. "I heard that Yagami once beat his teacher to death with his own shoes at the age of ten… while they were still on the man's feet." he informed the now green looking albino. "Yagami has never beaten Kusanagi in a fight and never fought Bogard at all but he can still punch a hole in three feet of solid steel with his bare fists. The Death Eaters only get away with whatever they want because they attack people with no skill, ability or magic. Every time they've gone up against anyone with ability they lose or run away. Think about that, son." he said making the veins in Draco's head bulge.

Another hour of debriefing followed before Harry turned a long line of rope and turned it into a portkey. Everyone gripped the rope and Harry tapped it again making them all feel a tug behind their navels as they vanished.

* * *

They appeared on a large dock in Japan which held Harry's yacht making the six newcomers gape at the sheer size of it. Eventually, Draco forced his shock out of the way and sneered. "Over compensating are we, Potter?" he prodded.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry led the women of the group off to the side one by one before casting a Genjutsu around them that looked like a curtain was blocking them all from the sight of the males. A loud zip and a flopping sound came from behind the curtain before the girl's chattering died to complete silence. There was some shuffling and another zip before the Genjutsu vanished and Harry walked into the ship leaving all the girls and women gaping and blushing with wide eyes while his elves only smiled and followed him inside.

Each of the men was silent as Anko and Kurenai jumped off the dock into the water to cool their blushes and the other females just stared at the place Harry had been standing mindlessly. The boards of the dock creaked as the women slowly fell back into the wooden planks in dead faints. It was well over ten minutes before they were ready to follow Harry onto the ship.

The seven new comers stared at the entry way in awe while the others simply followed Harry and the elves past it. He gave the same tour as before and had the same rooms assigned as before as well.

- Sarutobi Kyoukan and Atsuko: Suite 02  
- Sarutobi Azuma, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Tora Udon: Suite 03  
- Mitarashi Anko and Taki Moegi: Suite 04  
- Hyūuga Hiashi: Suite 05  
- Hyūuga Neji: Suite 06  
- Hyūuga Hinata: Suite 07  
- Hyūuga Hanabi: Suite 08  
- Uchiha Sasuke: Suite 09  
- Amira Delacour: Suite 10  
- Apolline and Antoine Delacour: Suite 11  
- Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour: Suite 12  
- Jareth Goldfang: Suite 13  
- Maito Gai and Rock Lee: Suite 14  
- Reginald and Alice Dementor: Suite 15  
- Magorian and Athena Roothoof: Suite 16  
- Drake and Danica Dracula: Suite 17  
- Valerian Trunkstomper: Suite 18  
- Nara Shikaku and Yoshino: Suite 19  
- Nara Shikamaru: Suite 20  
- Akimichi Chouza and Momo: Suite 21  
- Akimichi Chouji: Suite 22  
- Yamanaka Inoichi and Akari: Suite 23  
- Yamanaka Ino: Suite 24  
- Marcus and William Corvinus: Suite 25  
- Yuuhi Kurenai: Suite 26  
- Uzumaki Naruto: Suite 27  
- Itsame Ryu: Suite 28  
- Itsame Ten-Ten: Suite 29  
- Ichiraku Teuchi: Suite 30  
- Ichiraku Ayame: Suite 31  
- Inuzuka Tsumi: Suite 32  
- Inuzuka Hana: Suite 33  
- Inuzuka Kiba: Suite 34  
- Umino Iruka: Suite 35  
- Hatake Kakashi: Suite 36  
- Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime: Suite 37  
- Draco Malfoy: Suite 38  
- Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Kankuro: Suite 39  
- Sabaku no Temari and Fuma Sasami: Suite 40

"Where will my mother be staying, Potter?" the albino questioned. Harry was sorely tempted to simply smack the kid but held back.

Mentally counting down from ten, Harry looked at the boy. "The same place she always sleeps, in my bed." he answered making the young pureblood fume and draw his wand only to discover the security wards. :: BZZZZT THUD POP :: Raising an eyebrow at Narcissa, Harry smirked. "You didn't tell him about the wards?"

Narcissa pouted angrily. "I told him something bad would happen if he tried anything stupid on this trip. The boy could learn from a stern talking to." she groused.

"Or a sound paddling." Kurenai quipped making the entire group laugh. Harry just nodded shortly and walked up to the private bar while Narcissa and the others moved to go about their own things. Iymithra took the chance to go with the other elves to have some fun on her own since the wards would protect Harry.

This left only Fleur behind as she walked up behind Harry and kissed his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I 'ave missed you, 'arry." she said with a warm tone as Harry kissed her palm.

He leaned back into her taller embrace and sighed as his muscles relaxed slightly. "I missed you too, Fleur." Leaning back he kissed her chin. "So how has your year been so far? I know what you tell me in your letters but I like hearing it from you better." he said while pulling her into his lap. "I see you like your gift." he commented looking at the ring he had made for her.

Fleur nodded. "Zat reminds me." she said before smacking him upside the head. "Do not ever do zat again! So many girls and women 'ave been 'arrassing me about you it is not even funny!" she pouted making Harry chuckle slightly.

Strong arms wrapped around her as Harry pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. The quarter-veela moaned softly into the kiss and snuggled into his shoulder when it ended with a soft smack of their lips. "All ze girls and women at Beauxbatons 'ave been so jealous of me since you gave me your gift, 'arry."

Nodding with a chuckle, Harry rubbed Fleur's back gently. "Yeah, Narcissa has been gloating to all her friends about her ring too. Half the time I don't know if they want to strangle me or marry me. It's quite entertaining though." Both laughed at that and spent the rest of the night catching up or just relaxing in each others presence. The yacht would be where all of them would stay during the trip instead of at a hotel. None of the hotels had the kind of view or luxuries his boat had anyways.

* * *

The next day found them all at the arena where the tournament was to be held. Up on the wall were the names of the participants in the form of a huge tournament chart. Harry sighed as he looked at the long list of forty-eight competitors. The Matches were set up randomly with the following results:

- Blue Mary VS Kyo Kusanagi  
- Angel VS K9999  
- Vice VS Set  
- Yuri Sakazaki VS Diana  
- Mature VS Rock Howard  
- Igniz VS Sasuke Uchiha  
- Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Andy Bogard  
- Mai Shiranui VS Joe Higashi  
- Chin Gentsai VS Sabaku no Gaara  
- Athena Asamiya VS Rock Lee  
- Terry Bogard VS Maito Gai  
- Tung Fu Rue VS Sabaku no Temari  
- Vanessa VS Neji Hyūuga  
- Chizuru Kagura VS Zero  
- Iori Yagami VS Maxima  
- May Lee VS Shingo Yabuki  
- Ryuji Yamazaki VS Foxy  
- Kim Kaphwan VS Shermie  
- Eiji Kisaragi VS Kula Diamond  
- Maki Kagura VS Sie Kensou  
- K' VS Whip  
- Leona VS Takuma Sakazaki  
- Kasumi Todoh VS Malin  
- Shion VS Ryo Sakazaki

There would be a three day period between each set of matches for the competitors to rest up before their next challenge. Harry winced at his opponent. The younger son of the Legendary Jeff Bogard and brother of Terry Bogard, he knew his fight would have some problems. They all had been tested for drugs or steroids ahead of time which had caused quite a stir with some of the participants, several of whom were kicked out for being on said substances.

Christmas Eve was the next day so the tournament had been set up to give them resting days on Christmas Eve and Christmas. It was good in a way as Harry wanted to spend time with Fleur, Narcissa and his elves. Sasuke and Naruto also seemed to need some attention as they wanted to spar.

The first match between Blue Mary and Kyo Kusanagi was… short. In Harry's opinion it was a complete massacre as Kyo rushed her, punching her in the gut hard enough to make her vomit blood before following up with a knee to the same place. He brought his elbow down on her back then kicked her in the air before setting her on fire as she landed.

Every one of Harry's guests looked rather sickly as they watched the severely burned but still alive girl being carried off. Those competing were white as sheets Harry hadn't reacted but did activate his Sharingan to copy what parts of the fighting style he could. He wouldn't be able to copy the flames but the fighting style would be easy to analyze and predict.

Angel was a very busty Mexican girl with short white hair that seemed to enjoy flaunting herself to tease men. K9999 was a tall man with short cropped black hair, loose blue jeans and a yellow and black spandex sleeveless shirt. Harry had been somewhat disappointed when K9999 gave up but didn't dwell on it.

Seth was the powerful image of a big, dark, middle-aged man with a Mohawk haircut but sadly Harry felt very little chakra coming from him meaning he was probably all muscle and no real power. Vice however was a dark skinned woman with black hair and a rather voluptuous body, she had a great deal of chakra but it was twisted and cruel. Seth lunged at her and picked her up to try and throw her out of the arena. He probably would have succeeded if she hadn't caught him in the balls with her spike heel shoes then broke his arm before punting him off the platform.

Diana was the type of submissive blonde librarian type that you would expect of a helpless civilian girl, but Harry and the other ninja were able to feel the chakra coming from her almost as much as that of a Jounin. Yuri Sakazaki however was a pretty Japanese girl with a long brown braid, she wore a karate gi for a shirt and spandex pants that showed off her legs and heart shaped rear. Unfortunately, Diana drew a rapier and cut the poor girl's clothes off leaving her to scream and try to hide her body with her hands just as Diana came up behind her and rammed the pommel of her sword against the back of the high school girl's head knocking her out. Harry idly wondered how he could alter that technique to work with his chakra fang.

Mature, one could say, had the sexy secretary look down with her tight business dress that had a slit up the side to show off one of her long legs. After getting a look at the busty blonde he looked over at Ssapdril and a playful gleam entered his eyes causing the high elf to flush in embarrassment. Rock Howard chose to wear a jacket like Terry Bogard's with short cropped blonde hair and leather pants. Harry managed to copy Rock's Burn Knuckle and Raging storm during the fight as did Sasuke. Kakashi was a little slow on the uptake and revealed his Sharingan just in time to catch the Raging storm before Mature flew off the platform unconscious.

The ninja all frowned at the man known as Igniz. He positively radiated chakra as he stood in a black cloak. He had long blonde hair and his cloak seemed alive as it fluttered on his chakra alone. Sasuke stood on the other side of the platform in the middle of the arena watching the man carefully with his Sharingan active. The moment the match started Igniz swung his cloak forward turning it into a chain whip which Sasuke ducked and cut off shocking Igniz enough for Sasuke to perform Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu.

Igniz seems shocked by the attack and barely had enough time to form an odd type of shield to block the fast moving fireballs using his chakra. He then fired an arrow of purple energy from his foot which Sasuke merely jumped over before darting in and slashing with the chakra fang Harry had given him for Christmas. He managed to scratch the armor Igniz was wearing under his cloak shocking the blonde man even more.

Several more attacks were sent at Sasuke who dodged with some difficulty. A few times he had resorted to Kawarimi as he copied more and more skills. Igniz was apparently a wealth of special attacks which Harry, Kakashi and Sasuke were soaking up. The Hyuuga were watching with their Byakugan and storing away the information for later to develop their own such abilities.

Eventually Igniz began to be repetitive and had used what seemed to be his most powerful moves but still couldn't hit Sasuke. Not even his Idion Blade or Chaos Tidal could hit Sasuke since he would just use Kawarimi. Sasuke even used his own Divine arrow against him much to the man's anger. After a few minutes he got enraged and released an attack he called 'Brutal God Project' which blasted Sasuke hard enough to send him into the wall knocking the young Sharingan user out.

Once it was over the man moved to Sasuke and smirked taking the chakra blade from the boy and starting to walk away. "Accio sword." Harry calmly said in his monotone while pointing his wand. Igniz looked shocked as the sword actually wrenched itself from his grip and flew to Harry's hand. He then hopped down from the competitor's box and calmly brushed the medics aside. Nauris followed him under invisibility and once Harry had sheathed the boy's sword back in place she put her hand on Sasuke's chest before popping out of the arena. To everyone else it looked like Harry made the boy vanish into thin air.

Angered at being shown up, Igniz glared at Harry. "Now dare a mortal like you defy a god like me boy?!" the man yelled while charging up an attack. "I'll kill y…" he never got to finish as the pommel of Harry's chakra fang struck him in the face hard enough to break his nose and knock him to the ground. A surprised look was on Igniz's face as he clutched his nose in pain.

"I will not tolerate theft of family items. I will see you when our turn to fight in the tournament comes… if you are strong enough to even get there." he told the furious and rapidly purpling man who stormed up to the contestant's box. "Foolish insect." Harry muttered and took his place on the platform to wait for his opponent since his match was next.

There was a pause and a stunned silence in the arena. Not one person had been able to follow Harry's movements other than several blurred after images. Even Kakashi looked at a loss from the speed. A few moments however were enough to snap everyone out of their stupors.

Andy Bogard was twenty-three, two years younger than his brother Terry. He had long blonde hair that he gelled back and grayish-green eyes. The younger Bogard brother was muscular in his white tanktop and matching karate pants as he looked at Harry while adjusting the bracers on his forearms. "That's was a pretty impressive display you showed there." He said to the younger boy once the match started. "But, you're a little young to be in this tournament aren't you?" he asked while taking his stance.

"It is not a factor." Harry said making the man blink. "You needn't concern yourself with my age." Harry looked at the younger Bogard with a frown and pointed strait at him with his emotionless mask in place. "You should give up. You are already trapped." he told the blonde.

Smirking, Andy chuckled before he ran strait at Harry and swung. Fleur and Narcissa gasped in fear as Harry was sent back and out of the ring… only to stop and begin floating in mid-air without ever touching the ground. Everyone in the arena was staring as the floating form of the young boy before he began to scatter and split into a thousand fluttering bats which began flying around the platform. The youngest Bogard was looking a great deal more worried as he looked around at the creatures.

Meanwhile, the spectators were staring at the display along with the other competitors who were quite interested in the ability. Two bats impacted each other and turned into a glob of shadow. Several more began to do the same impacting the glob and becoming part of it. Slowly it took on the form of Harry who was floating and levitating over the ring as the other bats circled. Harry formed the ram handseal causing the bats to rush at Andy turning into shuriken as they did which he dodged.

Harry ended the illusion in favor of rushing Andy who blocked the blow and countered with a fist to Harry's gut. There was a loud crack as Harry turned into mud startling everyone in the arena. Andy looked down feeling something grab his ankles only to be roughly pulled down and trapped in the reinforced concrete of the platform up to his neck. The air seemed to shimmer before swirling to reveal Harry standing in one corner of the ring with his arms crossing his chest. "Do you give up?" Harry asked the blonde man his Kage Bunshin had trapped in the ground.

A twitch came to Andy's eye as he looked at Harry. "No way, you'll have to beat me the old fashion way and knock me out!" the blonde retorted with a good natured smile.

Nodding to the man, Harry leaned down next to him and looked him in the eye. The tomoe in his Sharingan began spinning as he looked at the grayish-green eyes of Andy Bogard which began to lose focus. "Come on Andy! Hang in there." the man's friends and brother shouted as he felt his eyes grow heavy and the world swim as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Winner, Harry Uchiha-Potter!" the ref said which was a cue for Harry to channel chakra into his muscles and wrench the defeated Bogard out of the concrete like a carrot. A firm slap to the fact snapped the man out of his hypnosis induced sleep.

Good naturedly, Andy slapped Harry on the back rather hard. "Not bad, those were some very interesting techniques you used." He said. "How did you catch me in that combo of yours?"

After looking at the man out of the corner of his eye Harry began to walk off the platform with him. "When I pointed at you I managed to trap you in one of my more intense illusions to hide my presence and catch you off guard. The actual method of using the illusions is a clan secret however." Harry replied.

Andy's friends ran up to him and started checking him over. His brother got there first and checked him over worriedly. "Man, you had us worried there Andy. Not bad kid. That was a good fight." Terry told Harry.

His friends, who were Muay Thai world champion Joe Higashi and an unbelievably busty kunoichi named Mai Shiranui got there about that time. Joe had been their friend ever since Andy had beaten him in an exhibition match and gotten him to help get revenge on the man who had murdered Jeff Bogard, Geese Howard. Mai had trained with Andy and Terry for years under her grandfather Hanzo Shiranui. When he first arrived she ambushed him and beat his ass soundly before dragging him to her grandfather as a trespasser. Eventually she warmed up to him but still occasionally called him a wimp even though he was her best friend.

Joe laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Nice job kid, you whooped Andy's butt real good!" he crowed before whispering to Harry with his hand hiding what he was saying. "Can you teach me to do that?" he asked making Harry raise an eyebrow at him while looking at him with his red eyed stare.

Mai did not look as entertained as she glared at Harry. "I'll teach you to pick on wimps like Andy! You better be ready for a fight in three days kid because your next match is against me!" she growled.

Harry's defeated foe didn't seem to know if he should be grateful of her standing up for him or insulted that she called him a wimp… again. In the end he just smiled patiently trying to put it out of his mind. Joe, however hadn't seemed to learn that you just don't mess with a pissed off woman. "Yeah right, Mai. You have to get past me first, I wanna fight this guy. Besides, we both know a girl like you won't be able to beat me." Almost instantly, Harry and both Bogard brothers were several feet out of the way as Mai turned on Joe with a battle aura that put anything Harry had ever seen to shame.

Gulping slightly as Mai stormed up to the platform Joe winced at how the heat of her aura cracked the ground around her feet. "You're a brave man, Higashi. Dumber than anyone else I've ever met, but brave." Harry said as he and the Bogard brothers pat the horrified Joe on the back. "And if you survive the vicious and probably crippling beating she's most assuredly going to give you the moment your match starts, I'll see to it that you get some of the ancient Muay Thai scrolls I have in my collection."

With that the three men bolted, back into the competitor's box leaving the terrified world champion kickboxer to his execution. He had short spiky brown hair with a Japanese headband on his forehead and red boxing trunks on. Trunks that he looked close to wetting as he nervously got up on the platform with the seriously pissed off woman.

The outfit Mai wore was a kimono that consisted of two straps of bright pink silk that came over her shoulders, then down over her breasts and back into a loincloth-like outfit. White braided rope wrapped around and over her shoulders. It was all held closed by a white sash tied around her hips that held two balls on the end in tails that went to her ankles freely. Her hair was long and reddish-brown with deep brown eyes and her large F-cup breasts bounced wildly with every move she made. The fact that any time she took a step her white cotton thong showed didn't make her any more popular with the other women.

In the competitor's box, Harry and the others were watching in morbid fascination. "It's… like watching a car wreck. You know you'll regret looking… but you can't look away." he muttered getting nods from the other fighters.

When the match started Joe tried to save his own ass by going for a knee strait to Mai's face. Unfortunately when he went high she went low and brought her foot up. The hard sole of her woven ninja sandal mashed into Joe's crotch like a sledge hammer mashed potatoes creating a sound not unlike two eggs being stomped on. Even without his Sharingan active time seemed to come to an absolute stop to Harry just before a shock wave of emotional and pain induced psychic energy covered the earth from Joe Higashi's mind.

* * *

All over the world, men suddenly grabbed themselves and fell to the ground with squealing yelps of horror and pain. On the other side of the planet Minerva McGonagall looked as Filius Flitwick, Serverus Snape and Albus Dumbledore as they fell to the ground clutching their 'manly bits'. After a moment, she gathered enough wits to speak. "What happened to you three?"

"There is a disturbance in the manhood." Dumbledore whimpered in a high pitched voice as tears ran out of his eyes.

Flitwick sobbed softly in pain. "As if a voice was crying out in the night…" he sniffled in his normal already high pitched voice.

Snape picked it up here while struggling to uncork a pain relieving potion without taking his hands off his cringing crotch. "…and was suddenly silenced forever." he forced out while cupping himself and trying to down the potion.

McGonagall gaped when Poppy came in and rushed to the men's sides. "This is my first time seeing it. I had heard stories but I never thought I would ever truly see male sympathy pains of this magnitude!" she said while feeding them sleeping draughts to help them ignore the pain.

_'Hell with this, I need a fire whiskey.'_ hhe female professor thought as she walked out of the office and past what looked to be a battle field of girl's VS boys with the girls winning by 'technical knock out'.

* * *

Joe was on the ground clutching his ruined chances of future Higashi family members with tears running down his cheeks and snot bubbles popping out of his nose as he sobbed like a little girl. Mai, who was looking extremely proud of herself, skipped down into the contestant's box to see the men's faces had turned a sickly ashen white as they clutched themselves. She found that there wasn't a dry eye in the house in the arena, be it tears of laughter from women or tears of pain from men.

Chin Gentsai was a drunken old man who was constantly sipping from a gourd. When he stood across from Gaara he eyed the redhead's gourd like it was the Holy Grail. He was understandably let down when stand came out of the gourd as he tried to attack Gaara and take it from him. "Are you mad?! Why are you carrying sand instead of whiskey in that beautiful work of art?!" he shouted angrily.

Gaara's response was to hold up his hand. "Sabaku Kyū." he said and the sand came alive before rushing out of the gourd at Chin. The old man was shocked when he found himself secured in a cocoon of sand. "Sabaku Sōsō." Gaara said emotionlessly. The cocoon imploded crushing the old man while spraying blood and pulp all over the arena which the sand almost gleefully absorbed before flowing back into the gourd and replacing the cork in the end.

Athena was a pretty young purple haired girl who wore a short red dress with bloomers under the skirt and had poof ball sleeves. She was understandably pissed off about her father figure just being crushed like a grape as she stomped up onto the platform with a confused Lee who was hoping she didn't can him like Mai canned Joe. The fight was rather interesting as both were fairly evenly matched. That is, until Lee took off he weights and whaled on the poor girl. He was declared the winner a few moments later. "Yosh! I will finally get a rematch with Gaara!" he cried. Since the tournament was televised Harry made sure to keep Gai and Lee from hugging with a high powered Genjutsu and save them from being accused of causing world wide mass suicide with their evil Genjutsu.

When he looked back to the board however, Harry winced at one of the few things he had hoped not to see until the final rounds of the tournament. The board said 'Terry Bogard VS Maito Gai' in bold black letters. "Crap, this is bad." he muttered, still not breaking his monotone.

Andy looked at Harry curiously when he heard Harry mumble. "Terry won't hurt him too bad, Harry. You'll see. Your friend will be fine." He comforted.

Looking at Andy, Harry shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. Gai and Terry are, quite literally, evenly matched. When one takes the power geyser and lotus fist into account there a pretty good chance that there will be a lot of property damage."

Wide eyes looked at Harry when he mentioned the Lotus fist. It was a legend amongst fighting rings and well known to be nearly unstoppable in raw speed and power. They didn't know of the constraints caused by it. "He knows the Lotus fist?" Iori Yagami asked with a gleam in his eye.

A nod came from Harry with a sigh. "He's mastered all eight gates to my knowledge. Lee would know better than I would though. He's been training with Gai to beat Neji." He explained calmly making the others stare at him.

Scoffing as he stood off to the side Neji looked at Harry and Lee condescendingly. "That pathetic style will never beat a prodigy like me." he boasted. "I'll win this tournament easily and prove that fate cannot be denied."

"Big talk from someone who has x-ray vision. Tell me Hyuuga, how many times have you used your bloodline to look through the clothes of the female competitors here?" Harry countered making Neji blush and sputter. The resulting beating of righteous feminine fury he suffered made Joe's "nutcracking" pain look mild.

On the field, Gai began to open the eight gates. Terry only had one thing to say to the ref as he watched. "Is he trying to go super saiyan on me?" he asked in honest confusion.

The ref only shrugged as Gai opened the fourth gate. Gai attacked soon after that landing a heavy punch to Terry's chin which was countered with a rising tackle. He then went into a Primary Lotus while Terry used his burn knuckle.

In the competitor's box Temari smirked. "Why are you watching this match so intently Uchiha? How many of their techniques have you copied for your own?" she asked with a drawl.

Mai glared at Harry coldly, she had always hated cheaters. "You're stealing techniques while you watch?" she hissed. "How are you doing it?"

Lee fielded this question much to Harry's irritation. "It's the Uchiha clan bloodline. It allows them to memorize and copy any ability or fighting style they see instantly." he said with a large smile.

Looking at Harry with a glare, Mai grit her teeth. "What are you going to do with all those techniques and skills?" she asked with a cold stare.

"Nothing, I would imagine." Harry answered calmly while watching the fight as Gai went up to the seventh gate and he copied both new gate releases. No way was he stupid enough to copy the eighth and Gai wasn't going to use it anyway. "There's a difference between knowing the technique or style and actually using them. More than likely I'll just use the knowledge to study the copied information to find flaws. It's no different than what you do from scoping out opponents during their fights; I'm just naturally capable of being more thorough at it. Besides, I prefer my own style even if I can't use the more powerful techniques I've created in this tournament."

Iori's interest was peaked at that. "Why would you need to hold back?" he asked honestly confused as he watched the smaller boy.

Frowning, Harry watched as Gai was finally knocked out with a Hakkyoku Seiken: Ha Do Senpū Kyaku to the face sending him skittering across the arena. "I've been alive for 200,000 years. I've never used any of those techniques against a living being and only one other person has ever seen them. I don't think anyone could survive getting hit with them." He said while watching Terry walk into the contestant's box holding his severely bruised shoulder. _'After all…'_ Harry thought while looking at his hand and flexing it as sparks of black lightning crackled off his hand for a couple seconds before stopping. _'…what would happen to anyone struck by lightning?'_

End Chapter 4

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Yamikaen – Darkness Flame  
Sabaku Kyū – Desert Coffin  
Sabaku Sōsō – Desert Funeral  
Hakkyoku Seiken: Ha Do Senpū Kyaku - Sacred Fist of Eight Extremities: Wave Motion Whirlwind Kick  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

In this story, Mai ended up beating Andy and never actually fell in love with him because of it. You'll see why later on. The Joe scene was painful for me just to WRITE! I have 6 special techniques for Harry's Hoka style taijutsu. One for each primary element. Keep an eye out for them!


	6. Chapter 5 Holidays and Holy Crap!

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 5  
Holidays and Holy Crap!

The matches continued. Temari had beaten the daylights out of Tung Fu Rue when the old man accidentally grabbed a handful of tit. Her loud proclamation of 'only master can touch there' made Harry's eye twitch slightly in irritation. _'Maybe I went too far during the Chūunin exams.'_ he thought as he watched the old man spin and twirl in the tornado as the vacuum caused by the wind cut him violently. A glance at the Konoha delegation confirmed that he was correct in assuming that he would be on the receiving end of endless jokes at his expense for years to come. Fleur and Naruto especially seemed to have cruel grins on their faces causing him to wince.

Trying to ignore the way even Gaara's lip twitched slightly Harry watched the next match where Vanessa, a large breasted girl with short red hair, as hit with a kaiten then sixty-four palms rendering her unconscious. She did manage to slap the Hyuuga once when he hit a chakra point located in her breasts. Despite his win, Neji walked out of the arena to laughter as he nursed the red handprint on his cheek.

Zero had some interesting abilities, which Harry copied to analyze later. Iori had knocked out Maxima in one punch much to Harry's dismay since he wasn't able to learn more about one of the three threats in the tournament. Beyond that, Harry gained nothing he found useful but he did learn a great deal about his opponent's styles. There was nothing his own style would be able to use but it did help that he had noticed a few weaknesses. His biggest threat right now was Iori since he knew next to nothing about the man's style of strength.

As the fights went on more and more were defeated. Eventually the last matches of the first round were finished and the matches for round two were thus:

- Kyo Kusanagi VS Angel  
- Vice VS Diana  
- Rock Howard VS Igniz  
- Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Mai Shiranui  
- Sabaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee  
- Terry Bogard VS Sabaku no Temari  
- Neji Hyūuga VS Zero  
- Iori Yagami VS May Lee  
- Foxy VS Shermie  
- Kula Diamond VS Maki Kagura  
- Whip VS Leona  
- Kasumi Todoh VS Ryo Sakazaki

They would have three days to train and prepare for the next round. Once they were dismissed Harry walked with the other fighters to see Joe and Gai in the infirmary. As they left, Harry was met with Fleur and Narcissa who greeted him with kisses while Iymithra ran her hands up his shoulders to show she was there under invisibility since he had deactivated his Sharingan. Mai and the other women were positively drooling at their rings.

Terry was accosted by a blonde girl with large bouncing breasts wearing a red bikini top with a white star over each breast and a jean mini-skirt. Her hat was identical to Terry's as she bounced up and hugged the man. "You were great Terry! You kicked so much ass it's not even funny!"

With a sheepish smile Terry looked at Harry's group who was passing by and stopped him with a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Harry, this is Andy and my cousin Alice. Alice, this is Harry Uchiha-Potter." During the introductions, Alice had apparently noticed the rings Fleur and Narcissa were sporting.

"Those rocks are HUGE! Where did you get them?" she asked enthusiastically. Both women were trying not to laugh at Harry and Terry both twitching in annoyance.

Fleur fielded the question. "Our fiancé is most generous, oui? 'e pampers us wiz many of ze gifts. We are even staying on 'is yacht for zis trip." she told the other seventeen year old blonde girl.

Alice looked from once woman to the other in confusion. "So you like… share him or something? That's insane! How can you let him two-time you like that?"

Narcissa had her public face on and looked sort of like she had something really smelly under her nose… or as Iymithra put it 'just got a filthy Sanchez' which confused Harry to no end. "As the last of his clan our fiancé is required by law to take a minimum of three wives to repopulate his clan. As a multi-billionaire he has enough money to support us and neither of us is left wanting for his companionship."

Grinning widely Fleur sent a saucy smile to Harry. "Ze fact zat he can make 'is tongue several yards long also is ze nice treat." she prodded looking Harry over while he used his Occlumency to keep his face emotionless. Alice looked Harry over when she noticed him with a frown.

Annoyed, Harry decided to ignore her and turned before walking away only to jump over a kick as the girl's barely existing chakra signature turned aggressive. She had apparently over extended herself and stumbled. Harry noticed a manga in her back pocket so he swiped it and opened the book to check it out. Alice turned around and saw Harry reading her manga in shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed in English.

"Finding out what happens in the story, what else?" Harry asked in his monotone. This just seemed to infuriate Alice who took a swing at Harry. Ducking the punch he dodged two more strikes before getting irritated and lengthening his tongue. It darted out and wrapped around her body along with her arms pinned to her sides before lifting her into the air. "Aren't you a little young to be playing with strangers little girl?" he asked without the slightest difficulty despite having a tentacle-like tongue sticking over twelve feet out of his mouth and wrapping around a girl. Releasing the jutsu he retracted his tongue but not before using it like a whip to crack on her right buttock causing the girl to yelp and grab her rear.

She caught her manga after Harry tossed it to her while she blushed. The Konoha group walked down the hall towards Gai's medical room leaving the 'lonely wolves' to stare after them with Alice blushing and the others struggling to breathe through their rib splitting laughter. Andy was the one who said what they were all thinking. "That was quite the tongue lashing he gave you Alice." This sparked a whole new round of laughter as Alice fumed as her cousins and their friends.

* * *

Christmas Eve was rather entertaining as the competitors still in the game took the chance to train as much as they could. Harry opted to keep using his Hoka style despite the suggestions of the others to use some abilities from other fighters. In the past two and a half years, Harry had almost perfected his taijutsu and kenjutsu style.

While most taijutsu styles had wide spread combos, Harry's was high speed attacks and dodging. The special techniques were hard on his body and quite often draining on both his magic and chakra reserves. He had worked out a way to create taijutsu techniques by combining ninjutsu with taijutsu to form a higher tier of Uchiha Hoka taijutsu. There was one special technique for each primary chakra affinity.

Boukyaku Senkou [Oblivion Flash] – Harry channels lighting chakra and magic encasing his body in black lighting. His body transforms into the black lightning itself as he moves at extreme speed and strikes with the force of a massive lightning bolt.

Kuroburikka [Dark Flicker] – Harry channels fire chakra and magic which encases his finger tips in black flames. A strike from his finger tips will burn through armor and probably the person underneath.

Yorukasa Tsunami [Nightshade Tidal Wave] – Harry channels water chakra and magic. Striking the ground he causes a massive shockwave of black energy to wash away and opponent near him.

Kuroikaze [Black Wind] – Harry channels wind chakra and magic causing black wind to swirl around him focused around his right arm. Anything struck with this attack is violently shredded by the wind currents.

Kokuyouseki Jishin [Obsidian Quake] – Harry channels earth chakra and magic before striking the ground causing black crystal spikes to shoot out of the ground empaling opponents nearby.

Kagegenkotsu [Shadow Fist] – Harry channels spirit chakra and magic causing his hand to release black bats of chakra that explode on impact.

The most glaring flaw in Harry's style was that it was almost entirely high speed power attacks and dodging. This meant that his defense was almost non-existent. He had never told anyone about his special techniques, nor had anyone seen them except Iymithra since he only used them in the forbidden forest at night. When he had seen what his attacks were capable of doing he had immediately decided to not use them unless he really needed to.

His weakest was Obsidian Quake since his earth affinity was below average. His strongest was naturally Oblivion Flash since his affinity for lightning was strongest. However each of the attacks still took nearly five percent of both his chakra and magic reserves.

In truth he had entered this tournament hoping to find someone strong enough to try one of them out on. He suspected that Terry, Kyo or Iori might fit the bill but if not he would use it on the jerk that tried to steal Sasuke's sword. That guy was just an arse.

Harry had postponed his clones working in his library and instead had them sparring with each other. He trained on his strength and defense while they worked on his experience and knowledge of the other styles he had seen in the tournament so far. The entire day in the training room was relaxing in a way. Sasuke and Gai were mostly healed and getting around in wheelchairs pushed by Sasame and Ten-Ten respectively.

At dinner the night was made interesting as several people attempted to break into the ship. Harry and Narcissa took turns with the Yamanaka using Legilimency to break into their minds and rips out memories and information. Apparently Igniz fancied himself as some kind of god and was participating in the hopes of becoming a true god using his NESTS syndicate to do it.

Not entertained in the slightest, Harry used his Sharingan to destroy the minds of the NESTS members one by one leaving the mindless and soulless corpses of the NESTS members. The bodies were alive but there was nothing and nobody inhabiting them. The police came and took the bodies of the NESTS members. Harry was interested by the fact that Leona Heidern from the tournament as well as whip happened to be police officers but ignored it for the moment. When they left, Harry was a bit irritated and told the others he would be taking a flight alone. He loved his elves and girlfriends, at least to the extent that he was able to understand love, but he needed a few minutes to himself to think.

Stepping onto his broom he kissed Narcissa, Fleur, Iymithra, Ssapdril and Nauris before darting off into the night sky above the clouds. Southtown was between Idzumo and Hagi on the lower portion of Japan. Gliding through the air had always relaxed him and the cold winter night air did so even more as he passed mountains until two hours later he saw lights up ahead and chose to land on the outskirts.

Noticing the sign designating the city as Hiroshima, Harry hopped onto the first roof and began hopping along taking in the sights. He had heard about a rather nice place to eat last year in Harajuku called Ucchan's Okonomiyaki which was only open in Hiroshima on winter breaks for some reason. Okonomiyaki was something he had been interested in trying, it was somewhat like a Japanese pancake with various ingredients on top. For this reason it was often called a Japanese pizza.

Dropping down into the crowds seamlessly, Harry walked along looking for the place when he heard a squeal and saw several schoolgirls point at him shouting his name. Apparently they had seen the tournament's first round. Without stopping Harry just kept walking, ignoring the questions and proposals of marriage until he saw the restaurant and went inside.

At the grill was a fairly attractive young woman about nineteen with long brown hair. She wore a bandoleer with several small spatulas and a larger pizza paddle on her back. A boy was darting from table to table attempting to look like a kunoichi with limited success making Harry raise an eyebrow but ignore it. "Welcome to Ucchan's, I'm Kuonji Ukyo, what can I… OH MY GOD!" said the girl at the grill when she saw who had walked into the restaurant. "You're Harry Uchiha-Potter, the guy who beat Andy Bogard yesterday!"

Without making a crack in his emotionless appearance, Harry sat down beside a well muscled boy with black hair in a pigtail who was gaping at him. Beside the boy was a small family of people. One was a girl with short blue hair and beside her was a slightly older girl with brown hair and a page boy cut. Next was another girl with longer brown hair up in a ponytail and a motherly smile. Last were a fat bald man with beady eyes and another man with long black hair and a moustache, both of whom were staring at him intensely.

Ukyo watched Harry sit with a blush on her face before slapping herself and smiling. "What can I get you, Mr. Uchiha-Potter?" she asked sweetly in English trying to put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked.

"Supesharu dera-kkusu soba tamago iri." Harry replied in perfect Japanese shocking the others at the table who had simply labeled him an 'ignorant gaijin'. "And please drop the Mr. I may be ancient but I don't like feeling it, my name is Harry." he sighed ignoring the people outside taking pictures of him with their Cellphones and cameras. The flashes were a little annoying though.

The boy looked at Harry and smiled. "Saotome Ranma." he said holding out his hand with a stupid looking grin on his face. "Nice ta meecha."

Harry shook the boy's hand firmly making the other boy wince. His chakra levels were fairly decent, if unrefined and nowhere near as controlled as Harry's. "Harry, Harry Uchiha-Potter, a pleasure." the Sharingan user replied with his normal monotone.

Ranma introduced the others as, in order from how Harry noticed them, Tendo Akane, Tendo Nabiki, Tendo Kasumi, Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun. "So what're you doing here Harry? Shouldn't you be with your family on Christmas eve?" Kasumi asked.

His Okonomiyaki arrived and Harry paid the fifteen hundred yen for it before taking a bite of it. "I don't have a family." he replied calmly and took another bite of his food causing the others at the table to wince hard.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" Kasumi said while Harry just waved her off.

Taking another bite of his food Harry chewed and swallowed before looking at the girl with his emotionless black eyes. "You're assuming you upset me. I don't even remember them so there's nothing to miss." he told her before going back to his food.

Nabiki had a rather greedy gleam in her eye as she looked at Harry. "You wouldn't know the owner of Uchiha enterprises would you? Maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

"I'm owner and president." Harry replied making the girl gape wide-eyed. "As for a good word, I'm afraid we are not hiring as of yet. Send an email to my Vice-president Ssapdril when you graduate and we will do a background check with your references."

As shocked as she was, Nabiki didn't like being turned down and looked pointedly at Harry with her hardest glare. "What about you kid? You can't be past the age of majority. How do you explain your company if you can't be more than a high school freshman? You're not even supposed to do business."

"I am 200,000 years old little girl. I've been doing business since before the first real cities were built." With a burst of smoke, a perfect replica of herself down to her expression and voice was looking at her. "I'm immortal and I look however I choose. Keep that in mind when you speak to me in the future." he told her then turned back and finished the last bites of his food before standing up to leave.

Genma and Soun stood up as well and looked at Harry. "Do you take students? Or are you perhaps looking for a fiancée?" they asked and with a passive Legilimency scan Harry was able to tell they were interested in his fame, money, power and their greed.

Emotionlessly, Harry looked at them. "Not at the moment I'm not. Perhaps I will see you in a later tournament, Ranma." He said before walking past the two idiots and out of the restaurant.

Once out of the group of people trying to get his picture or autograph for defeating one of the famous 'Lonely Wolves' Harry froze when he felt something on the very edge of his senses. _'There's a powerful chakra signature… no… three of them and they're fighting.'_ he thought and jumped onto the light pole before jumping to a roof and then to the next heading for the signatures. He even had to water walk across a small inland sea to get to the location. It hadn't even taken a full thirty seconds with his speed but he found something that shocked him enough to nearly make him stumble.

Before he even arrived, Harry knew the chakra signatures weren't human. They were too wild and powerful to be human even with the magic infused in them. When he arrived he recognized the place as Miyajima temple. For some odd reason a large redheaded vampire was fighting a catgirl with blue hair and a green haired woman with bat wings coming out of her lower back and head which he identified as a succubus.

Activating his Sharingan, Harry watched the battle closely. The vampire was predictable and seemed to rely entirely on his power to get the job done. He was slow and his movements weren't even very graceful. His strength was nothing to sneeze at through and his raw attacks were devastating the area.

The catgirl went for quick close range attacks but had no power behind them. She rarely got hit but when she did it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. The succubus however was extremely fast and had good power behind her attacks through she seemed to prefer long range attacks and flexible close range attacks. He did copy several of her attacks for future dissection and noticed that her soul fist attack was like a weakened version of his shadow fist.

'Fangs' as Harry had decided to call him until he could get a name out of the man. All of the sudden he used a high powered mass damage attack he called 'Darkside Master' knocking the catgirl and succubus back several feet and resulting in them being on the ground as he advanced. "Enough." Harry said in his monotone. "You've had your fun. Now leave."

Laughing, the vampire looked at Harry. "I am Demitri Maximoff, the most powerful of all vampires. What can a human like you do?" he taunted and moved towards Harry.

Harry frowned then unsealed his wand. Pointing it at the vampire Harry glared hard as he watched jabbed it at the bloodsucker. "Lumos Maxima." He said calmly making a bright white light bathing the area in sunlight. The vampire shielded himself from the light when it started to burn his skin. "Bombarda." Harry called shooting a spell from the end of his wand which hit the vampire sending him flying back a ways. "Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu!"

Demitri was so shocked he barely managed to block as the ball of flames struck him and detonated with enough force to send him skittering across the concrete and through two buildings before he impacted a large solid stone Buddha statue. He got lodged into its stomach before sliding to the ground in obvious pain. A twenty yard diameter crater rested where Demitri had been standing as flames and red embers crackled angrily. They were nowhere near as hot as Amaterasu flames but at least the attack was capable of putting down this particular vampire.

Walking up to the fallen, and from the look of it openly terrified, vampire Harry looked down at him ignoring the stinging of his right hand which had been singed slightly from being so close to the blast. "That wasn't even my most powerful technique. Shall I show you my most powerful?" he asked holding his right arm out and gathering his chakra.

"No!" Demitri yelped holding the smoking stump that had once been his right shoulder with a good portion of his chest got as well. "I apologize. I will not bother them again." He stuttered out.

With the knowledge that he couldn't really use a jutsu that size again so soon anyway, Harry nodded and the vampire scurried to vanish. Walking over to the beaten and exhausted pair of females, Harry made a Kage Bunshin and unsealed both his Firebolt brooms. He picked up the succubus and the clone picked up the catgirl before they took to the air heading back towards the yacht. He needed to get them to Nauris and he would need burn salves for his right hand anyway. He really shouldn't have been that close when he used it.

* * *

Harry woke Christmas morning to Iymithra kissing along his neck while Narcissa rubbed a burn salve into his right hand. The burns weren't as serious as last time. Other than his skin being singed in some places it was only minor burns. Last time he had used that jutsu so close his entire right forearm had second degree burns for two weeks so he assumed that he was getting a little better at using it… either that or Nauris was getting better at burn salves… probably the latter. "Morning girls, sleep well?"

Narcissa looked at Harry sternly. "We were worried about you. You came home with your right hand all red and two strange women with you. We thought you had been hurt or possibly attacked!" she growled.

A sigh escaped Harry as he watched Narcissa rewrap his hand in the light bandages Nauris had given him to keep the burns safe. The heat damage from the attack made it hard to move his right hand but that would be gone in a day or so with luck. "I'm sorry I worried you girls. Some arse vampire was attacking them and I got rather angry when he said I was helpless as a human. I might have over done it using that particular attack huh Iymithra?" he said sheepishly while the dark elf nodded and hugged her master tightly.

"What attack?" Narcissa asked worriedly. She had seen some of Harry's training and most of the attacks, or 'jutsu' as he called them, were nothing short of amazing.

Iymithra chose to field this question. "Master created his own fire type jutsu. He modified the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and increased the power used to create a jutsu called Katon: Gōenkyū which is several times larger and more powerful. However he was too close to it and apparently burned himself." the dark elf explained.

Nippy appeared with a pop and happily hopped around on Harry's large waterbed making him bounce and chuckle slightly. "Master Harry, the Bogarys is being down on the docks waiting. They's be wanting to come onboard."

Sighing and kissing Iymithra and Narcissa, Harry stood up and let Nippy cast a quick cleaning charm on him in lieu of a shower. He put on a pair of pants and a white Uchiha logo tanktop but decided to keep from putting anything else on other than slippers. Making his way down the steps, Harry headed down to the entry hall where everyone asked how he was doing and if he was okay. Anko seemed more intent on poking his bandaged hand and asking 'does it hurt now?' every single time she did it however. He would have bopped her on the head if he didn't think she could kick his arse.

He made his way out the back of the ship and down the docks to the gate of the ship year which was on the other side of the gate house. Harry looked at the four Lonely Wolves and the Bogard cousin with a raised eyebrow. "What might I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" he asked.

Terry chuckled. "Leona is an old friend of ours and said some idiots broke onto your little boat with some bombs and bugs. Need some help?" he asked. The other two males nodded while the two women glared at him.

"They tried. They couldn't get past my wards though." Harry told them. "Unless I key them in there is a proximity field around the ship. Anyone or anything that comes to close will be stunned and restrained until I release them. In the case of attacks or explosives a barrier is formed around the ship protecting it from any outside attack." he told them. "If you would like to come in you are welcome to join us for Christmas. I believe our video game and entertainment systems would be to your liking Terry."

Andy caught the hopeful gleam in Terry's eyes and sighed. "How can you be so old and still pull off the puppy eyes, Terry?" he asked making Terry grin. They walked into the ship yard and they were looking around at the ships when Mai and Alice pulled all four men, with Joe in a wheel-chair, to the Platinum.

Mai looked at the huge ship with stars in her eyes. "Wow, can you imagine the kind of man that would own this? It must have everything!" she squealed while Harry wondered if they had even noticed the Uchiha logo on the side which matched the one on the front of his tank top.

Alice was drooling. "He must be so manly and sexy. Even though he's probably like forty and a graying old prune he'd probably be really virile." she sighed.

Looking at Joe, Harry frowned. "I'm not a graying old prune, am I?" he asked making Joe notice the logo on his tanktop and matched the one on the ship. After looking back and forth between the ship and Harry, who was checking his hair in a conjured mirror for signs of graying, he started cracking up. Terry and Andy looked at their friend who was covering his mouth to stifle his guffaws. He pointed at the logo on the side of the boat then to the same logo on Harry's tanktop. Soon all three were trying not to break down into guffaws as Harry kept making sure there were no gray hairs showing already.

Eventually Harry vanished the mirror and sighed as he listened to the two girls rant and rave about how amazing it would be to spend a day on such a ship. When they were finally done the girls looked back at the boys, ignoring the sniggering of the three martial artists as they turned to the side of the docks where the smaller boats were. "So which one of those little dingy's is yours?" Mai asked in a snotty tone.

Harry looked at the busty Japanese kunoichi and forced himself not to ask what sort of crack she was on before walking past the two girls towards the huge ship only to be caught by both young women. "What do you think you're doing?! The guy who owns this boat would never let you on it!" Alice yelped.

By now, the other three men were crying from the effort of holding in their laughter. "It's my ship." Harry said and walked inside without a single emotion on his face. This was apparently the cue for the loud laughter of the three men causing a pouting pair of girls to follow the three male fighters into the ship.

* * *

In the entry hall, Harry sat in his chair with the other guests around him while Iymithra sat in his lap wearing the same bathrobe she had worn each morning for the last year. Fleur sat on Harry's left while Narcissa sat on his right. His still stinging hand was wrapped in the bandages as he tried to hold it still, he probably wouldn't be able to use his right arm to full capacity in his fight against Mai which meant no jutsu except the few he could manage with one hand or no hands.

That seriously limited his abilities including summoning and shadow clones. Not to mention that the only Genjutsu that left him was Utakata and his Sharingan. Worse yet was that his chakra and magic reserves were rather strained and he would probably only be at about half capacity for another four or five days.

Sasuke looked at Harry's hand worriedly before speaking up. "Harry, what happened to your hand last night?" he asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I used Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu a little too close last night when a vampire named Demitri Maximoff attacked the two women I brought back last night to be healed. As you can see, using that technique that close was not without its price." he told them and took off his bandages showing slightly blistered and singed skin that twitched as it hit the open air.

Drake looked up and turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Demitri Maximoff? The self-proclaimed 'master of the dark'?" he asked Harry.

Shrugging, Harry focused on letting his hand be rewrapped. "I couldn't tell you. All he did was call himself the most powerful of the vampires and ask 'what a human could do' after he beat the bloody hell out of some green haired succubus and a blue haired catgirl. Both are in the infirmary with Nauris taking care of them. I doubt they'll wake up for a few days."

Danica looked at Harry for a few moments before speaking. "What happened to Demitri, did you kill him?" she questioned.

"No, he managed to block the brunt of it. I managed to burn off his right arm and a good portion of his chest though. Bugger looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel in his anger until he noticed his arm missing." Harry answered as Iymithra finished bandaging his hand. "I still can't get it to work like a close range Gōkakyū though. I might have to adjust the amount of power used for it to make the attack more manageable or add some more handseals so I can control it better."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he spoke. "Bet that tickled a bit." he quipped getting a series of chuckles.

The tree was surrounded by presents and as fairies fluttered happily all around it basking in the awe of those around them. Each of the guests chose to open their gifts with quite a bit of gusto. Gabrielle looked particularly happy with the digital camera she got. Temari got a small scroll on Futon jutsu while Gaara was given a scroll on Sunaton and Kankuro was given a scroll on Harry's own idea of hidden weapon seals. Fleur and Narcissa were each given a book on several high level battle spells. It was nothing like the foolish dueling spells that were used so often but honest to Merlin battle magic. He hadn't started on learning it yet but both of them were known as good duelists since Fleur had won the junior division of the All-Europe dueling championships twice when she was in her second and third years of Beauxbatons. Narcissa had been second place in the women's division right behind her sister Bellatrix several years before that.

Joe got a scroll on Muay Thai techniques that Harry had bought on accident, since Harry didn't need it and preferred his how style anyway. The other Lonely wolves and their cousin were given access to the rest of the ship and Harry had to kick Terry in the head to make the blonde fighter let go when he saw the arcade. Terry had actually glomped Harry before he ran into the free arcade with Kiba and Naruto. Andy had taken to the library and was reading like a mad man. Mai and Alice had followed the other women into the spa for a day of pampering.

Harry spent his own day relaxing at the bar watching the news while icing his hand. Nauris came to visit him a few times and he went to see Hedwig who was looking rather lonely as he pet her with his good hand. "Are you lonely, Hedwig?" the owl bobbed her head as she stood on her perch. "Want to come watch me fight?" he asked and the white bird bobbed her head happily at the thought.

He winced when she nipped his injured hand but took the chance to take her down to the training room so she could fly around. That was how he spent the rest of the day, watching Hedwig fly or napping in the artificial sun. He didn't come back out of the training room until dinner where all his guests including the Lonely Wolves sat down together for a large meal prepared by Nippy and Dobby.

Mai looked Harry over and smiled arrogantly. "So Harry, have you decided to forfeit? I mean with your hand so damaged you can't fight. Not that you could beat me though." She quipped making Harry raise an eyebrow at her.

"For a supposed kunoichi you aren't very well trained." Harry commented making Mai's head snap in his direction. "Kurenai, Anko and many of the females here are trained in the old ways of the kunoichi. Most of the males including myself are shinobi and equally trained in the old ways. You are a descendent of the Konoha Shiranui… or an offshoot at least. I think you'll find that most of the skills ninja are truly trained in are lost on the part of your clan that you know of. If you weren't, you might have noticed the poison in your food." he quipped while the kunoichi's eyes widened and she looked down at her almost empty plate with a wide-eyed stare. "Psyche."

Almost the entire table broke down into laughter at the horrified look on Mai's face. "That was cruel! I thought I was going to die!" she growled.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at her. "You're inadequate as a kunoichi… at least for now anyways. You will learn eventually. But not until after the tournament." he said before wiping his lips on a napkin. He stopped when Nauris appeared and whispered in his ear quietly. "If you'll excuse me, it seems Nauris' patients awoke ahead of schedule." With that, Nauris put her hand on Harry's shoulder and both vanished with Iymithra and Ssapdril following quickly behind.

* * *

Appearing with a soft pop, Harry looked at the two female creatures staring at him from their beds. "You two alright?" he asked calmly.

"Where are we?" the catgirl asked. She had long blue hair with cat ears coming out the top of it. Several cat tails were in her hair as well along with one tail swishing from her rather shapely behind. Her white fur formed a rather skimpy bikini as well as boots and elbow length gloves. Both her toes and fingers were tipped with red painted and obviously manicured claws.

Harry took a seat calmly. "You are on my yacht, the infirmary of it to be exact. As for the location of it you are currently one hundred kilometers from where you fought Demitri Maximoff." He told them.

The succubus frowned. "How did we get here? That bastard ex-fiancée of mine had us beaten. Why didn't he finish us off?" she questioned. She had long green hair and a pair of black bat wings coming out of it. A second larger pair came from her lower back. Her clothes were a lacy corset that had no shoulder and showed off every curve of her body bordering on indecent.

"I brought you here after I burned off his arm and threatened to incinerate the rest of him if he didn't leave. Nauris has been taking care of your injuries since last night." Harry answered with his emotionless mask and monotone still firmly in place. "Now, I think knowing your names would be better than calling you kitten and batgirl, don't you?" he quipped.

Both had the decency to blush and the catgirl spoke up first. "I'm Felicia, a catwoman and probably the last of my kind." she said sadly.

"Morrigan Aensland, succubus and queen… former queen of the Makai realm." the succubus said. "Are we prisoners here?" she asked carefully.

Raising an eyebrow but not offended, Harry shook his head. "No. You are here for medical treatment and nothing more. Once Nauris gives you a clean bill of health you will be free to do as you please." he explained. Feeling someone prodding his bandages Harry noticed Nauris undoing them and holding a bottle of burn salve.

Morrigan and Felicia both winced as they saw the scorch marks and angry red flesh. "Did Demitri do that?" Felicia asked.

While watching Nauris work, Harry sighed. "No. The particular attack I used is not without a price at the range I used it. I can't fully control it yet and as he was about to kill you I had to make a choice between your lives and my arm. Since my arm would be healed soon enough and your deaths could not be reversed I chose my arm." the Sharingan user explained to the surprised duo.

A frown crossed Morrigan's lips as she looked at Harry. "Why would you sacrifice your hand for us? You should have left us to die."

"I have one hand left to sacrifice if you would like me to correct that mistake?" Harry asked and pointed his left hand at the succubus who stared at him wide-eyed. After shuddering at the killing intent leaking off Harry, Morrigan shook her head. "As for the reason I saved you, I happened upon your little battle and felt like helping two rather lovely ladies with their problem. If you have any objections to this then please feel free to take your objections with Demitri the next time you see him. Until then, sit back…" he told them as he picked up a remote and tossed it to them. "…watch some television and Nippy will bring you some food if you call for her. Nauris has a small apartment through the door to your left and will be there if you need her assistance as well. Please enjoy your stay." Iymithra put her hand on Harry's shoulder before both vanished back up to his room on the top deck.

* * *

The Lonely Wolves left near midnight that night, mostly because it took that long for Terry and Andy to literally drag Mai and Alice out of the spa kicking and screaming. Harry was surprised that human fingernails could make marks like those in a solid marble floor. The fact that a matching yet larger set of marks were made by the weight of Mai's huge boobs was a cause for concern.

Harry spent the rest of the day after that training. "Soul Fist!" He cried watching the glowing bat of light strike the ground with a small explosion. It wasn't much, only powerful enough to pit the floor of the training room. Using the attack several more times he focused on how it drained his reserves and came to a realization.

"That's why I can't use my moves properly. I've been using too much chakra and too little magic in the attack. Magic is more controlled than chakra and chakra is more powerful than magic. By using equal parts of both so the magic controls the chakra while the chakra works as a power source…" he thought with a smirk holding his left fist up while experimenting with the chakra flows. "Kagegenkotsu!"

A bat made of black magical fire shot from his left fist and struck the ground making a much larger blast. The ship shook slightly from the blast and everyone in the ship rushed to the training room to see a ten meter wide crater in the dirt of the indoor training ground with Harry standing on the edge of it. Small black flames flickered on the edges of the crater before slowly burning out.

Nauris apparently had two clones pushing Morrigan and Felicia in wheelchairs while Sasame and Lee pushed Sasuke and Gai respectively. Looking at his knuckles, Harry smirked when he saw they weren't affected in the slightest despite smoking slightly. Popping his neck slightly Harry rubbed his knuckles before looking at the others. "Problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that explosion Harry?" Sarutobi asked with a startled voice. Everyone else was looking at the crater.

Shrugging, Harry looked at the crater. "Training. It's still a little under powered. Wonder what would happen if I put more power into it." he muttered out loud.

"No!" the others in the group screamed and tackled him to the ground afraid he would punch a hole in the floor of the ship. Harry's elves and the magical beings looked at them with odd expressions before remembering the ninja couldn't tell that there were unbreakable wards on the structure under the topsoil.

Grunting at the dog pile Harry struggled to breathe. "Oi! The lot of you get off me, you're heavy!" he yelled.

"Are you calling us fat?" the women shrieked angrily.

"No Ma'am!" Harry cowered under their combined glares.

End Chapter 5

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Supesharu dera-kkusu soba tamago iri - Special Deluxe with Soba and egg

* * *

Author's Notes:

Fear the righteous feminine fury! Anyways, there's chapter five of book three. Man this story is really taking off. I've got a lot of people putting it on their favorites and alerts lists now. Go me!


	7. Chapter 6 Love and Loss

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 6  
Love and Loss

Harry spent the day before the tournament making his own versions of Morrigan's attacks with her wings as well as perfecting his own attacks. Making Kage Bunshin had stung a lot using his injured hand for the handseals but he did it. The dried blisters and skin had cracked and bled slightly making Nauris look rather cross when she found out.

Both Morrigan and Felicia were surprised when Harry described his bloodline. Felicia had pouted when Harry said he could copy her abilities but not use them since he didn't have claws like hers. He didn't understand why Morrigan had that stupid looking grin on her face but decided to ignore it in favor of learning that trick with her tentacles.

While Harry didn't have wings he did have his seals. Using chakra to control the wires on the sealed kunai he was able to recreate the attack with the added benefit of his poison on each of the blades. Lee, Neji, Gaara and Temari trained in different sections of the cavernous room as well.

The best skills Harry got from Morrigan however were magic. She was a Mistress of Sorcery being the daughter of Morgan le Fay and took great glee in teaching Harry everything she knew. He copied spell after spell, enchantment after enchantment even the smallest tricks she used he managed to copy easily. Using what he copied was far harder as Morrigan used no wand so Harry wasn't allowed to use a wand either.

As he found out, there was a reason that wandless magic was considered an extremely difficult ability. It took him and his clones the entire day to but able to use the magic he had learned. Mastery would take decades even with his clones and Sharingan. In return, Harry taught Morrigan to use his shadow fist.

Felicia felt left out so he taught her some basic wind jutsu that she could use. The jutsu was a low level one she could use to throw blades of wind from her claws. She took great delight in using the trees in the training room as scratching posts with it. He would have taught Felicia one of his special taijutsu abilities but she was far more injured than Morrigan and not a sorceress so her limited abilities in magic would only go so far.

Wandless magic was mostly will based. With a wand one only had to wave it around and say the incantation. Using wandless magic required a strong will and the ability to picture what you wanted to happen. It wasn't all that different from using chakra as he realized, it turned out that the only real difference was that it used hand gestures instead of handseals and used magic instead of chakra. A great deal more mental control was needed to use it which he still needed to practice with but Morrigan said that came with age. She was noticeably surprised when Harry told her of his immortality the next morning.

"You… have the philosopher stone?!" Morrigan shrieked. The Lonely Wolves had arrived earlier to walk with the Konoha delegation to the tournament. Since they were eating Harry offered places at the breakfast table which they happily accepted. Apparently Morrigan was knowledgeable enough to guess how Harry's immortality worked.

Terry looked at them while the other magical people gaped at Harry. "What's a Philosopher stone?" he asked with a confused stare. "It sounds like something you'd find in an anime about a blonde midget and his brother."

Fleur took the chance to answer his question while every other magical being with the exception of Harry and his elves was too startled to answer. "Ze Pheelosopher stone eez one of ze most powerful mageecal arteefacts to ever exist. Eet can turn lead eento gold, and even create the eleexeer of life wheech makes ze one 'o dreenks eet eemmortal." she explained while the others in the room gaped at Harry openly.

Andy was nearly bug-eyed. "I thought you were joking when you said you were 200,000 years old!" he yelped.

Hagrid didn't look nearly as amazed but frowned sternly. "Harry, yeh said that yeh destroyed the stone. Why'd yeh keep it?"

Raising an eyebrow at Hagrid, Harry shook his head. "I said quote: 'If that is the case I will destroy it myself to ensure there is nothing left behind to analyze and copy.' Endquote. I did destroy the stone but only the one Dumbledore had. My others are perfectly safe and secure." He told them calmly.

Amira looked at Harry in surprise for several moments before speaking. "How many of them do you have Harry?" she asked.

Not answering, Harry looked at Ssapdril who snapped her fingers causing an inventory to appear. "Master has two hundred fifty-six Philosopher stones which were created by him and Nauris." she said before making the inventory vanish.

Two dull thuds sounded as Narcissa and Fleur fainted making Harry raise an eyebrow at them curiously. Eventually he just decided to ignore it and went back to finishing his breakfast. They left once Naruto had cast Enervate on them with Hedwig resting on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Looking at the stands Harry frowned as he caught sight of Dumbledore and several other people who were obviously members of the Order of the Phoenix. They couldn't see him through the one way glass… well none other than Mad-eye Moody could. A number of his classmates were also there including the Zabini, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, Browns, Patil and Davis families were there. "Judge, have those people always been in those seats?" he asked the official in charge of security in the man. He confirmed that the people there had been given their tickets by the previous ticket holders for the remainder of the tournament. _'Damn, that complicates things. I won't be able to use what I learned from Morrigan without tipping my hand. I'm back where I started!'_

Kusanagi walked up to the platform in the middle of the arena with Angel following behind him. The busty Hispanic girl bounced with a little more perk in her step causing certain attributes to jiggle to the enjoyment of the men. "Angel, nineteen years old, a somewhat playful/naughty girl and one hundred percent single!" she said and posed in several rather explicit positions for photos.

From what Harry could see, Kurenai had to hold Anko back to keep her from attacking the 'tramp that stole her line'. Even Iori had somewhat of a blush on his cheeks. Once the photos calmed down she took something like a Muay Thai stance and charged him the moment the match began. Kyo went for an axe kick but had to dodge when she tried to duplicate Mai's attack.

Smartass prick or not that was scary! Once he had checked to make sure everything was there Kyo charged Angel with a flaming fist which she ducked under and hit him in the chin with an uppercut. She followed up with an arm bar and twisted making a loud popping sound come from Kyo's right elbow. The fighter of fire winced before flexing his arm, slowly over powering her before he muscled her into the air and flipped her like the okonomiyaki Harry had eaten on Christmas Eve.

Kyo took the chance to pop his right elbow back in before surrounding his body in flames and jumping into the air. He brought his foot down in an overhead strike cracking the concrete before sweeping Angel's feet out from under her. This ignited her boots just before Kyo's flaming fist struck her in the gut setting her whole body ablaze. Medics rushed in with fire extinguishers putting her out while people cheered for Kyo. The magical spectators with the exception of those with Harry were horrified.

Vice took her place once again and stood opposite meek looking Diana. Diana held her sword out in a typical fencing stance and ended the match quickly when her blade pierced through Vice's stomach in mid charge. A stunned and confused look was on Vice's face as she lifted a bloody hand from her stomach. Twisting the blade Diana wrenched it out of Vice's stomach letting her fall to the ground dead. Cheers came from the spectators for Diana who cleaned off her sword with a rag and walked off the platform. By now the magical spectators were pale and sickly looking.

The next match was Rock Howard VS Igniz. As soon as the gong rang Rock charged with a Burn Knuckle. He managed to tag Igniz in the face before moving into a rising tackle. As he did Igniz grabbed his ankle and swung him like a club through the air. While he flew, Rock took a chance and swung his leg out with a quick Crack Shoot that made Igniz stumble.

Igniz angrily threw out two Devine arrows which were dodged and countered with a Double Reppuken. When all four bolts of purple energy struck, it knocked both men back slightly and Rock was near the edge of the ring. Igniz was apparently pissed off by now and use chaos tide to blast Rock off the platform disqualifying him. A few moments later Igniz was named the winner and the angry man walked into the contestant's box.

Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Mai Shiranui was emblazoned on the board. Mai had an evil smile on her lips as she stomped up to the platform while popping her knuckles. Grunting in annoyance, Harry waked calmly behind her and took his place on the other side of the platform.

While his hand was almost completely healed, it still had some blisters on it making handseals sting slightly. So to make up for this, Harry had his ANBU gloves and boots on as well as his dragon hide Jounin vest. His mask was in place and his Sharingan was active as he looked at Mai carefully. Fingering the pommel of his chakra fang Harry took a low stance and got ready.

Once the match started, Mai pull a fan from between her massive breasts and snapped it open revealing the bladed edge. She darted at him and swung and fan forcing him to dodge and jump out of the way. "Dragon Flame Romp!" she cried and spun causing her two tails to fan out and ignite knocking Harry back.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Harry shouted and spit out several small fireballs. He hesitated slightly as his hands twinged from the hand seals. Mai, using a spectacular display of acrobatics dodged every single one before throwing several fans at him making him dodge. One of the fans managed to cut his shoulder.

It wasn't much but it was enough to get his attention before she caught him with her ankles and flipped him over. Not letting up she did a flip, then a round off before catching Harry in the chest with an elbow. Grunting, Harry felt his ribs groan under the strain but not break. "Ready to give up kid?" she asked.

A small smirk came to Harry's lips. "Not quite." He vanished, jumping high into the air before wrapping his arms around himself as kunai shot from his back through his Jōunin vest and arched on wires down at Mai. She was forced to jump out of the way as the blades impacted hard enough to shatter the ground she had been standing on before the retracted back into his seals letting him fall towards her. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he cried firing a ball of fire that spread along the ground strait at the center of the ring which forced Mai to jump into the air right below him.

Catching the busty Kunoichi well over twenty feel from the ground Harry was upside down as he gripped her hips from behind then wrapped his ankles around her neck and locked them under her chin. Using his balance Harry turned her upside down and used his downward thrust along both their weight to drive her head first into the ground hard enough for the concrete of the platform to crack. When Harry stood up Mai fell flat on her stomach unconscious.

* * *

Mai slowly opened her eyes to the sweetest and kindest voice in the world. A hand was gently dabbing a cold washcloth along her face and neck lovingly. She managed to gather that she was lying down in a bed and a bandage was around her head. Hovering above her was the deepest pair of abyss black eyes she had ever seen. "Are you alright Mai?" the soft monotone voice said from the smooth bishounen face.

A gentle smile graced the boy's lips as he looked down upon her. "Y-yes, I think so." she whispered looking up deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning closer. "I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up. I was afraid I might have been too rough with you." the dark haired boy said.

Smiling softly with a flush on her cheeks Mai looked up into those dark eyes. "I'm tougher than I look. You can be as rough with me as you like." she said before blushing realizing how that sounded.

With a seductive smile the boy leaned closer. "Really?" he asked before kissing her lips softly.

Kissing back slowly Mai moaned a little into the kiss before pushing him back. "No, we can't do this. What if someone were to see? You're too young." she protested while his lips traveled down her neck.

"Would it really be so bad Mai?" he asked while suckling softly on her neck. "Would it really be so bad to love me?"

Gasping softly her protests were silenced as she let him untie the sash holding her battle kimono shut. "Harry…"

* * *

Andy was the first to notice Mai beginning to stir. Sitting on the side of her bed he changed her cool compress. "Harry…" she murmured sleepily.

"Err… No, I'm Andy. Remember me Mai?" he asked leaning over her making her blink twice as she came out of her dream-like state.

Mai sat up looking around the room. "What happened? Where's Harry?" she asked with a confused tone in her voice.

Joe chuckled. "It was great, he beat your ass. You had the most spectacular cranial impact in the history of the tournament. They've been playing it on the news for the past two days!"

Blinking at her friends, Mai smiled. "Oh, I'll bet Harry was so worried and rushed me here in his arms. He probably ran so fast he was out of breath. How often does he check up on me or was he here the past two days and only left when he was carried out sleeping?" she wondered dreamily.

Each of the men looked at each other while Terry and Joe took a step back leaving Andy to answer. "Well... he didn't to be honest. He just sort of limped off the platform and left you there so he could sit back down. The medics brought you here and he went home after picking up Sabaku no Temari, Rock Lee and Hyūuga Neji." he admitted with a kind smile.

"That's... not very romantic of him." the kunoichi muttered making the three men fall over on their faces. "I know! He must be shy, that's why he puts up that sexy emotionless façade."

Terry looked at Joe. "Harry... shy...?" he asked with a weird look. Joe just started twirling his finger next to his head in a 'she's crazy' motion.

A giggle came from the blushing woman. "Next time I see him he'll take me in his arms and kiss me. Then he'll propose and we'll..." The next twenty minutes were filled with Mai outlining her and Harry's lives while she giggled and blushed. She got stuck for a few minutes on if she would take his name or if he would take hers but she resolved that they would have a marital arts match to decide.

The three men started discretely inching out the door as she started outlining her marital arts routine... on herself. Apparently she had forgotten they were there while her hands wandered her own body. "Think we should tell Harry about this?" Andy asked the other two.

Sighing, Terry nodded. "We better. You know how Mai gets when she wants something. I guess we'll tell him when we see him the day after tomorrow."

* * *

"Master Harry, sir. Dumblydore and the Order of the burning birdie is being on the dock wanting in." Nippy said.

Harry sighed from where he and Morrigan were trading spells. Currently he was trying to master a spying/messenger spell that made a bat out of light which could communicate through echo locative telepathy. He had gotten Hedwig a little friend in the form of a male snowy owl. Much to Harry's interest they had started building a nest in Hedwig's cage and in order to let them spend more time together Harry was learning this spell to carry messages whenever Hedwig didn't feel like leaving her nest.

With a sigh Harry formed a shadow clone and went back to training his strength and durability for his next match while his other shadow clones went about practicing the spell for him. Two shadow clones were teaching Felicia and Morrigan to use wands which had taken them a couple hours to get down so they could use wizarding spells. The catwoman and succubus were nearly fully healed and Nauris said they should be completely healed in two more days.

The clone walked out of the room and out the back of the ship to stand on the top of the steps. "What do you want here?" he asked with his face completely blank.

"We've come to take you home to your relatives Harry. We managed to get them out of jail and it's very important that you stay with them where it's safe." Dumbledore said with a serene smile.

Killing intent rolled off Harry as he looked at the old man. "Then they will have to die." he told the old man with a tone of finality. "Is there any more of your stupidity you would like to peddle before you leave?"

Dumbledore tried to strike an authoritative tone as he spoke. "Harry you will obey me or I'm afraid I will have to use force. You will return my wand and you will return to your relatives for the remainder of this vacation." he said with a sonorus spell on his voice making it boom. "You will also stop this foolishness you call training!"

Feeling Harry was properly scolded Dumbledore and the order members were unprepared for the kunai to strike the tall black Auror in the forehead, killing him instantly. All the order members gasped at the corpse in shock. "What have you done Harry?!" Dumbledore roared.

"I am not your weapon, nor am I your servant, slave or puppet." Harry said staring down at the old man coldly. "It seems that you do not have a concept over the fact that you cannot fight me and win. You are out numbered and out gunned. As for 'your wand' it is mine now, as per the rules of combat. Nowhere does it say that the former holder must be killed, only that the holder must be defeated. Voldemort would have had the elder wand since he killed Grindelwald not you if that were the case. However you defeated him by ruining his name and turning him into a fugitive. In all reality every murder, torture, rape and atrocity caused by Voldemort is your direct fault. This is something that all the other magical ministries outside of Brittan have always known which is why you only have power within Brittan." he lectured.

This time it was a new voice that spoke. "Stupify!" the female voice, which Harry recognized as Minerva McGonagall's, cried out. The red light moved towards a calm and completely motionless Harry before it struck a swirling purple barrier and split into four separate white lights that moved along the bubble. When they hit the other side of the barrier they returned to the point they struck and joined together firing the stunner back which struck her in the face.

All the order members gaped as the older woman flew off the pier and into the icy water next to it. "How did you do that Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a shocked look on his face as he stared at the other order members fishing out his second in command.

Raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore, Harry looked at the old man. "Did you really think I wouldn't have analyzed every possible move you could make and cut it off before you could even do anything about it? You have no authority over me, you have no spell or skill I can't counter easily and you have barely any training even in dueling. Even the weakest of those like me can beat you like you were nothing because quite simply, you ARE nothing." the clone explained. "Accio invisibility cloaks." Harry said while pointing his wand making almost seventy Aurors and order members who were wearing them stare at the cloaks piled on the deck of his ship. "Thank you for the late Christmas gifts. I can use these to go with the others I already own." he confided to the shocked wizards and witches.

"Accio invisibility cloaks!" Several voices tried before gaping at how the barrier became visible before fading just before they were pulled up to it and set on fire with purple flames incinerating them. Each time they cast a spell or charm it would just reflect them back hitting the users or the shields they erected.

It was several minutes before they began to tire and stopped. Dumbledore had been trying to examine the wards but was apparently having trouble even seeing them. It wasn't surprising. To anyone with magic or chakra it would look like there were holes in it. But someone who could use both, like Naruto or Harry, could see that the magic portions were enforced by chakra portions and vice verse. In other words it would take someone with knowledge of both magic AND chakra to breach them. Sadly, Dumbledore and the British morons had absolutely nothing like that so they were helpless against it.

Ordering a drink from Nippy who brought back a virgin blue sour apple martini, shaken not stirred of course, the clone sat watching the wizards with slight amusement. One of the little brained bastards actually had the balls to use each of the unforgivables which, to his interest, was Snape. "Are you quite finished?" he asked while sipping his drink. "Nice try with the unforgivables though Professor Snape, useless though it was. I am millennia out of your league Dumbledore. You're just an infant compared to me, a blink of my eye and nothing more just as those like you whom came before. You lack perspective, experience and you have no concept of true power. You lose." with that the clone walked back into the ship with Nippy collecting the cloaks.

Inside all the guests had been watching and laughing at the Order of the Pyrotechnic Pigeon. Even Hagrid was laughing despite his affiliation with the Order. While they were enjoying themselves Harry was trying something new with Morrigan, Felicia and Iymithra as he looked at the chakra string he had holding the wand. A twitch for his finger made the wand swirl and jab firing off a stunner. An evil smile spread across Harry's lips as he looked at it. "Oh yeeeees. This will do nicely." He immediately had Nippy bring him all of the wands that had been confiscated from the Aurors last year turning the attack. He and his clones had a new trick to train.

* * *

It had been day and a half. Today was the day of the third round. This meant that Harry would be fighting Igniz. The guests and elves were worried but Harry was reasonably sure he would be able to beat Igniz easily. While the man had power he had no real speed and was easy to dodge as Sasuke had shown. His day of entertainment via burning turkey club had made him feel relaxed and in a much lighter mood.

Breakfast was a relaxing affair... at least until the Lonely Wolves arrived. "Harry!" a voice said as soon as he walked out the back of the boat. Two heavy orbs of flesh encompassed his head bouncing wildly. "Did you miss me?!" Shiranui Mai asked happily as she hugged his head.

For several moments Harry simply twitched before he pulled his head out from her grip with some effort. "Missed you... right." he said making Mai go off into some odd dream world where he was obviously professing his love for her. "What's with her?" he asked the three guys and their little cousin as they all watched Mai prance around giddily.

"We aren't sure. Maybe you knocked a few screws loose when you hit her. All we know is that apparently she's in love with you now." Terry said with a grin.

Rubbing his forehead Harry sighed. "That's just great." he muttered while trying to hold off the migraine he knew he was going to suffer from later. They headed inside and Harry sat at the head of the table grunting when Mai plopped down once she pulled her chair next to him. Harry noticed Fleur and Narcissa's glares and shrugged. "Don't look at me, I haven't the slightest clue."

Mai had an idea it seemed. "I'm going to marry him!" she happily exclaimed making everyone look at her. Even Harry's emotionless facade cracked under the sheer weight of that statement. "He was so manly and strong when he beat me." the kunoichi said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You'll have to convince my current fiancées that it would be a good thing to let you be the third." he sighed. "Alright, new rule. Fleur, Narcissa, you're in charge of picking my third fiancée. If I have to have three then at least I want you to pick her." Harry announced monotonously. Almost instantly both Fleur and Narcissa were picked up and carried off by Morrigan, Felicia, Kurenai and Mai making Harry sigh and look at Sarutobi. "I forgot the first rule of marriage. Never put decision making in the wife's hands. It'll always bite you in the arse." Much laughter was had at his expense.

* * *

Harry, now escorted by his apparent six fiancées, walked into the arena. Fleur and Narcissa apparently hadn't been able to make any decision out of fear of getting their arses kicked so now he was stuck with all six of them... joy. Morrigan, Felicia, Fleur, Narcissa, Kurenai and Mai had all come to the decision that not only would he marry all of them, he was to keep his elves and Anko as his mistresses.

Never before had Harry more wanted to bash his own brains in more than he did at that moment. On the plus side, Harry wasn't the only one to suffer. Ino, Hanabi and Sasame had roped Sasuke into being their fiancée. Gabrielle had thrown a temper tantrum and demanded that Harry marry her too but it was defused when Fleur told her to ask again when she was older.

Hagrid had also gotten an arrangement to Olympe while Hiashi, Jareth and Konohamaru had gotten engaged to Tsumi, Amira and Moegi respectively. None of the men were sure how all the other engagements had happened. They had actually happened at such a speed that Harry's Sharingan had missed it completely, which was a scary thought. So Harry had been forced, at wand point, to make more rings and hand them out to make each of the engagements official.

Fleur was rather pissed off at so many women getting engaged to Harry, even if she was the one who set it up, and calmly informed him that she would be sleeping in his bed that night by pulling on his collar and shouting it in his face in French three times before she realized he only understood the words 'bastard' and 'tramps'. After the third time she forced herself to calm down, smacked him upside the head and spoke. "You shall be sleeping weez me tonight 'arry James Uchiha-Potter!" she then dropped him on the floor much to the shared entertainment of the gathered people.

Sighing Harry told Ssapdril to order Fleur and Narcissa each a set of Mithril and silk robes and dresses with designer wands from Savina Ferrari, the famous wand mistress who was known to make the finest wands on earth. Each of her wands was tailor made down to the smallest detail for the user. Fleur and Narcissa had immediately been all smiles and glomped him hard enough to nearly break his spine. Thus Harry learned rule two of marriage 'when all else fails buy her some expensive shit'.

On his shoulder Hedwig nipped his ear comfortingly before fluttering up to her perch above him. She and her new mate happily sat in the stands on her perch. Behind Harry, Igniz looked to the two birds and the guests with Harry then to Dumbledore in the stands who nodded back. The Hokage noticed this and discretely began passing notes around to the others in the box to tell them and warn them to keep their guards up.

Guests and the general spectators walked in and slowly began filling the bleachers until the arena was packed. The matches as they were to be got outlines on the board as:

Kyo Kusanagi VS Diana  
Igniz VS Harry Uchiha-Potter  
Sabaku no Gaara VS Terry Bogard  
Zero VS Iori Yagami  
Foxy VS Kula Diamond  
Leona VS Ryo Sakazaki

Kyo took the stage adjusting his fingerless gloves. He looked a lot more thoughtful of this match and kept eyeing Diana's sword. It was most likely due to the three foot reach difference the sword gave Diana.

Diana on the other hand was watching Kyo pointedly. He was still favoring his left arm from having his right arm dislocated by Angel three days ago. This fact was like blood in the water to a woman like Diana and she fingered the hilt of her sword eagerly.

The referee came up onto the overhead platform and looked at Kyo with a calm and neutral stare. "Kyo Kusanagi, are you ready?" he asked.

Nodding Kyo took his stance. Putting one fist forward at sternum level he brought the other one up level about six inches from his right cheek. His left leg was forward with his knee bent and his hips turned slightly. His right leg was behind him bracing him firmly in place to keep from being pushed back.

Turning the referee looked at Diana with the same neutral stare, though he did look her body over for a moment. "Diana, are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and drew her rapier, holding it pointed at Kyo in her right hand. Her left leg was behind her and bent to allow maneuverability while her right leg was before her and relatively trait to allow her control. Meanwhile, her left arm was out to the side behind her to keep her balance.

For a moment the referee regarded both fighters before he lifted his hand. "Begin!" he shouted and the cheers from the crowd roared as the match started.

First move belonged to Diana who lunged at Kyo releasing a blade of energy from her sword tip which Kyo dodged. That let Kyo ignite his left hand and swing at Diana causing a burst of fire to knock the sword from her hand. Not to be detoured, Diana attacked again and kicked with a roundhouse which Kyo blocked with his left forearm.

As he forced up her leg to knock her down, Kyo didn't notice the blade come out of the shoe on her other leg and got caught on the chin kicking it. Kyo glared at Diana for several moments as she smirked. "You're a vicious little bitch aren't you?" he asked.

Grinning and adjusting her glasses Diana kicked her sword up and caught it in her right hand before charging Kyo again. Several small shuriken were thrown at Kyo who winced and took them so he could attack setting her on fire with a punch to the stomach. Much to the shock of those in the stands she sent a pulse of chakra through her entire body and extinguished the flames.

Following up with a kick the woman sent Kyo back slightly only for him to jump and attack with a fiery axe kick which she blocked with her sword. Diana countered with a strange flipping attack that let her cut with her sword as she spun. Several more gashes were gifted to Kyo.

* * *

Up in the stands, Kakashi leaned over and whispered to the Hokage once Morrigan had put up a concealment spell. She had explained that the spell would keep anyone outside of the spell from hearing or noticing what they were doing. "What do we do when they attack Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Sarutobi kept the magical group in his field of vision as he answered. "Everyone watch for the attack. When it comes it will come from Igniz during the match. Use Kawarimi to get those who can't out of the way to safety." Looking at the non-ninjas Sarutobi frowned. "Will you be alright on your own?" he asked. All of them nodded.

* * *

Diana screamed as she was blown off the platform by a wave of fire and set ablaze. Kyo was panting heavily as he watched her strike the ground. "Winner, Kyo Kusanagi!" the referee said making the crowd roar in approval. Kyo's girlfriend, Yuki, rushed out of the guest stands and helped him to the infirmary.

Harry walked out to much cheering along with Igniz who was smirking at him. They took their places on the platform and watched each other. Neither paid attention to the referee arriving.

The referee looked at his boss Igniz with a small smirk. "Igniz, are you ready?" he asked and watched as Igniz nodded with his own smirk.

Igniz began floating slightly as he flared his power making his robes flutter and move on their own as if they were alive. As he did, the referee sneered at Harry. "Harry Uchiha-Potter, are you ready?" he asked.

Nodding, Harry took a loose stance designed for maneuverability and speed. His feet were shoulder length apart and his arms were at his sides as he controlled his breathing. As soon as the referee began the match, Igniz attacked with a divine arrow. Harry dodged and countered the attack with a slash of his sword nicking Igniz' cheek. The larger man touched his cheek then gaped in shock of the blood now on his fingers before becoming enraged. "How dare you strike a god you useless mortal!" he screamed and attacked with his Idion Blade.

Vanishing, Harry appeared behind Igniz only to vanish again and appear next to him. His speed began increasing until it almost seemed like several dozen of Harry were circling Igniz. Several more cuts appeared on Igniz' body and he roared in rage. Holding out his hands Igniz inverted his power and a vortex formed causing vacuum blades to slash the earth all around him and cutting Harry to shreds only for the shreds to burst into smoke causing his anger to grow.

Another Harry appeared out of nowhere and kept up the attack slashing at Igniz before kicking him into the air. Igniz stopped in mid air and watched in shock as Harry's sword blade took on almost whip-like flexibility and lashed out at him, lengthening while slicing through concrete and even solid steel beams wherever it went. Another Idion Blade managed to stop Harry before yet another Harry appeared.

Several minutes of this followed as Igniz began to notice that Harry was getting faster and growled to himself. He was a god he shouldn't be losing to a mortal! He set down on the platform and made the blades on his robes attack at high speed making Harry burst into smoke yet again. "How?! How are you getting faster?!" he yelled.

"I'm not. You've been getting slower and weaker ever since the first scratch." Harry said as he cut into Igniz' side again. "All my weapons are tipped with a poison called Risen. It has no cure and if you manage to survive it the damage caused will shut down your major organs in ten days anyway. As the poison works through your system your body begins to weaken as your body loses the ability to get oxygen into your muscles. You will be paralyzed soon enough and dead not long after that."

Shock set in Igniz' mind as he absorbed this knowledge. He was going to die, there was no way he could become a god if he died. Suddenly he remembered the plan the old man had told him before.

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Igniz." an old man in the most outrageous robes he had ever seen called from the entrance of the arena. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I believe you have a match against my charge Harry Potter today."

Glaring at the new man, Igniz sneered. "What of it mortal? I don't have time to waste on you pleading for his life." he told the old man.

A benevolent smile came to Dumbledore's lips. "I am aware of your desire to be a god and I believe that if you were to help me I may be able to attain the true secret of immortality from my wayward charge. Currently he is using his friends to stay out of my protection and I think that if you were to 'accidentally' kill them with a stray spell then I would be able to bring him back to the light and take back the source of immortality. If I could then perhaps I could share its power with you." he suggested with a grandfatherly tone.

Silence reigned for several moments before the would-be god answered. "I will see to this task mortal. But know that should you betray me I will wipe you out." he warned coldly.

"Of course, I would expect no less from a god such as yourself." the old man smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Igniz smirked at Harry and raised his fist. "Let's see how well you do without your friends you stupid mortal! Chaos Tide!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the ground making geysers of energy shoot from the ground heading for the private box holding his guests and elves. He saw the box explode but wasn't concerned as he saw them appear under a Genjutsu made by Kurenai a ways away.

Harry could sense all their chakra signatures... all except one. Extending his senses Harry began to panic as he looked for the missing chakra signature. That was when he saw it, a single snow white feather slowly fluttering down before his Sharingan eyes with a blue flame flickering on it. Just before it could touch his palm the feather turned into ash and dispersed in the air.

'_How could this had happened?'_ Harry thought in his mind. _'I shouldn't have brought her here where she could get hurt. If I hadn't she wouldn't have been killed. Why was I so damned cocky? Now Hedwig's dead and it's all because of me.'_ A sudden burning sensation filled Harry eyes as the clone dispersed and the real Harry slowly rose from his place melded inside the platform.

"Harry, it's time to go home to your relatives. You no longer have your friends to help you with this. Now stop this foolishness and come home to England." a voice Harry recognized said.

Slowly standing, Harry spoke to the old wizard. "You did this Dumbledore. You're the one who had him attack them and kill my Hedwig... didn't you?" he asked as he slowly turned with his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped while his hair covered his eyes from view.

Nodding with an obviously fake sadness, Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What I do, I do for the greater good Harry. Now come along back to Brittan." he said.

Molly Weasley chose to spoke up. "Listen to Dumbledore, dear. He only wants what's best for you." she chided.

Opening his eyes under his hair Harry looked at them. The three tomoe in his Sharingan thinned and fused to both his pupil the outer ring of his iris. This left three large red tomoe arching in a circle around his iris in the forms of a Mitsu Tomoe design which was hidden by his long bangs.

"No." Harry answered. "I told you that you and your pathetic order were nothing. I also gave you a fair warning. You chose to challenge me however and kill my familiar, an act sanctioned as a blood feud offence by the ICW. I think that it's time I just killed you all and feed on your blood and souls." he said calmly. "Please, feel free to resist, it only whets my appetite as Voldemort keeps finding out."

Patronizing smiles and smirks were given as they casually raised shields. "Then please feel free to give us your best Harry." Dumbledore smirked. "You cannot win, Harry. Come with us now or we will take you home by force."

"Dojutsu: Hiakki Rikugun." He whispered. To the shock and horror of both spectators and wizards, Harry transformed into a muscular demon and roared as black shadowy flames rolled off his body. Bats of the same black fire lanced off his body flying strait at the Order and NESTS members at high speed striking and burning through shields like bullets through wet rice paper. Explosions of black fire engulfed those who were hit. Even the strongest shields went down like sand washed away in a tidal wave.

The last thing Igniz saw before one of the bats struck him, incinerating his entire being was Dumbledore and a quarter of the order of the phoenix vanishing into thin air with loud cracks. His terror broke his mind moments before the flames reached him mercifully sparing him the experience of being turned to ash in an instant.

End Chapter 6

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Dojutsu: Hiakki Rikugun – Eye Skill: Sun Demon Army

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have a picture of Harry's Sharingan design which I made myself. Anyone who wants to see it please email me. EMAIL NOT PM! Yes, Hedwig is dead. No, Harry is NOT a vampire. Yes, he will get revenge. I've purposely placed plot holes into the story which are actually facts for later chapters which haven't been revealed yet. As for "hiding things" and "trade secrets" you're not considering that these are ninja from the Naruto universe. They're common knowledge and even wear the symbol of their villages. On top of that Harry said that before getting actual ninja training or meeting an actual ninja before as an eleven year old boy. If that weren't enough the villages are trying to set up shop as a mercenary group in the general world so they can't "hide" things and need to rely on general law practices to get by. While i understand your arguments ninja are more combat oriented than wizards and that is the basis of "power" in the Harry Potter universe.

Special Note: Ilsenaguard is using my chakra wheel idea for her challenge idea. I am not affiliated with whatever her challenge is but you can use it if you like.


	8. Chapter 7 Returns

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 7  
Returns

To the grief stricken Harry, the second round of the tournament after Hedwig's death passed by in a blur. The girls and elves did their best to cheer him up but they knew that the loss of a familiar was a devastating blow to any wizard or witch. Even dark wizards and witches had connections to their familiars that were more personal than any other. Voldemort himself was once said to have let a cutting curse hit him to protect his snake Nagini.

What made it worse was that Hedwig had been Harry's first and dearest friend in his mind and losing her, let alone to any kind of fault of his own, was a hard blow. Immediately after the third round of the tournament Harry had set up a brutal financial take over of the mercenary center he had postponed, it was his in a day. Then he began taking apart the Daily Prophet and Wizarding Wireless.

He kept his promise to Gabrielle to be her date for the Konoha New Years festival. He also knocked out Danzo for mocking his dead owl before turning him into a cockroach and stomping on him during the festival. He danced with each of his fiancees who were escorted by his shadow clones but steadfastly refused to kiss Gabrielle anywhere other than the cheek much to the adorable little girl's ire.

Defeating Kyo Kusanagi had been a trial but he did it through use of Suiton jutsus. A quick Suiton: Bakusui Shōha followed by a seriously overpowered Suiton: Goshokuzame was enough to knock even the Kusanagi clan heir out. The explosion of forty something water shark missiles underwater caused a huge explosion soaking the audience.

Interestingly enough, Dumbledore and his order of the retarded robin were not in attendance. Harry had not been pleased that they hadn't been there and threw most of his clones into far more extreme training. He and several other clones worked on training while Ssapdril and over twenty of her own clones went through the business work getting the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless under control.

As soon as they were his, Harry released every single thing Dumbledore had done complete with evidence and photos. His treatment with the Dursleys came with several pensieve images, the complete outline of Dumbledore's betrayal of Tom Riddle as well as all the evidence supporting it came as well. By New Years Eve, Dumbledore's reputation had been annihilated. He was thrown out of the International Confederation of Wizards, his Order of Merlin First Class had been stripped of him, the Wizengamot took him off the assembly roster and his vaults were strip mined for reparation money along with all the money had had stolen from Harry's vaults being returned.

Much to Dumbledore's protests the Dursleys had been incarcerated for 'crimes against humanity' and it had been broadcast all over both the muggle and wizarding news. Harry was pleased that there was effectively no power at all to the Dumbledore name. In fact the only thing keeping Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts was his experience doing the job and the fact that nobody else wanted the job. The heads of house had been replaced however and a new Deputy Headmaster was put in place in the form of Nicolas Flamel who was perfectly capable of keeping Dumbledore in check despite his failing health.

Already ten cases of rape, five cases of using Imperious, forty-six cases of illegal substance abuse and a slew of complaints dating back over fifty years had been reported. More than likely Dumbledore would be hanging by a thread in his own castle. When the information of the Potter will came into play stating that Harry was under NO circumstances to be put with the Dursleys and the fact that the Ministry had overturned it came into play the ICW came down hard. Both the Ministry and Dumbledore were effectively pinned down by enough weight to crush them if they made one move.

_'It's amazing what a little bad press can do to someone.'_ Harry thought as he walked into the arena for the finals. Foxy and Leona had knocked each other out so neither of them passed on leaving only Harry and Iori Yagami to fight for the win. This fight Harry was dreading as he knew next to nothing about Yagami and each of his matches had been won with no more than ten moves.

When he got to the platform Harry saw the queen and the royal family seated between the other guests for protection. The Japanese royal family was on the other side and a few other prominent figures were also there. Some were cheering for Harry while others cheered for Iori. To be honest Harry hadn't felt like fighting since Hedwig's death, he just needed something to take his anger out on and the win would put his business on the United Nations radar.

"Begin!" the referee shouted bringing Harry back to the present as he charged Yagami as fast as he could and went for a kick to the face. It looked like it connected for a moment until Yagami pushed his foot away and took a swing at Harry who dodged.

Harry went for a round house to reverse it only for Iori to use his other hand to grab Harry by the face around the eyes and use his hip to block the kick. He muscled Harry up and threw him to the other side of the platform hard enough to crack the concrete of the platform. "Where's that power of yours from before? The one you used to defeat Igniz? Show it to me." the redheaded fighter said.

_'Shit, he's as fast as me. This is bad even if I use my Sharingan it won't help me much. How can I beat him?'_ Harry thought as he watched Yagami carefully. Jumping out of the way of a stomp Harry used his seals to fire several kunai on wires at Iori. The redhead simply dodged them then gripped the wires ignoring how they cut into his hands before pulling Harry out of mid air and connecting with a vicious punch that set him on fire with purple flames.

A pulse of chakra forced the flames off his body but it still burned Harry in several places making him wince. _'He's seen a lot of my style. He's probably worked out a counter for just about anything I can come up with. Damn.'_ Harry mentally grumbled. He went for a kick to the ribs which Iori let connect before blocking a kick towards the face from Harry.

Going on the offensive, Iori swung at Harry who dodged again then kicked at his face cutting Harry's chin before Harry flipped back catching him in the chin with both feet only to be kicked in the back and skitter across the platform to the other side. Having the wind knocked out of him Harry stood up seeing the Yagami staring at him in his stance. _'He's like a machine. He just powers through any attack and smashes into his target like a wrecking ball.'_

"The power you used. Show it to me." Iori said coldly. He then kicked Harry in the face hard enough to knock the boy into the air.

Unsealing a pair of kunai on wires from his shoulders Harry made them stick into the roof of the arena and swing him into the wall where he stuck before retracting them back into their seals. "No." Harry replied. "I think I'll give you something else to choke on." he told the redhead who raised an eyebrow at him.

Taking off his Jounin vest Harry dropped it on the floor of the arena. "Even with all my experimentation I haven't fully mastered it yet. That's why I haven't shown this technique to anyone." There was a crackle of electricity a black sparks of lightning ran off Harry's entire body with most of it was centered around his shoulders and back ripping apart his mesh shirt. "I hope you can survive being hit with this attack Yagami. I can't control it entirely so be ready."

Iori actually had a smirk on his face as he took his stance. The lightning grew stronger until arches of it struck the lighting above and some portions of the floor below cutting into the concrete around Harry as he pushed more of his chakra and magic into it. Suddenly the power surged and flashed at Iori at a blinding speed. "Boukyaku Senkou!" Harry's voice cried.

A sphere of darkness formed around Iori and started to grow before it exploded in the form of a massive bolt of black lightning that both ripped through the roof of the arena and into the clouds. People outside the arena turned to watch the spectacle of a bolt of black lightning striking up from the ground. After several seconds it died down to reveal Harry's fist sparking with electrical discharge along with the torn up ground behind him. His arm and fist were smoking and blackened in certain places, quite obviously burned and painful.

The redheaded Yagami was panting heavily and struggled to stay up. _'What? My body… my body won't move. All that electricity must have temporarily paralyzed my muscles.'_ With supreme effort Iori managed to take a step only to fall on his face unable to move.

On the other end Harry was panting heavily as he stood, completely drained of non-essential chakra and magic. His right arm burned like hell and he could smell the scent of cooked meat coming from his seared flesh. He managed to stay standing for a total of five seconds after Iori hit the ground, just long enough to be named the winner before he passed out.

* * *

Harry woke two days later in a great deal of pain. His entire body was suffering from chakra depletion and would take an additional two days to recover. The ship was already making its way back to Konoha when he woke up in the infirmary. "Did anyone get the name of the bloody wanker who hit me with that bus?" he grunted as he opened his eyes to see Nauris hovering over him.

"Master Harry, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily and fussed over him feeding him herself and happily taking care of anything he needed from water to fluffing his pillow as she and her shadow clones lavished attention on him. She even insisted on giving him a sponge bath much to his embarrassment when she refused to use a sponge for his groin.

Iymithra and Ssapdril arrived soon after that and showered him with kisses. The other guests arrived just in time to see the elves trying to strip off his hospital gown. When the Hokage cleared his throat the struggle stopped for the moment. Mai and the Lonely Wolves had apparently decided to join them on their trip to Konoha. "So…" Mai prompted with a big grin. "How does it feel to be the King of Fighters?" she asked and everyone looked at him.

Grunting he answered. "It feels remarkably similar to being hit by a four door hatchback sedan." Harry told them making everyone laugh. "I don't think I'd have been able to win if Yagami had been prepared for the effect of my lightning on his body." he muttered.

Terry had a huge grin on his face. "Maybe not but you still whooped his butt. I saw him wandering around the outside of your hospital room muttering about killing you the next time you both fought before we left. That's a pretty big honor from him. Only Kyo Kusanagi had that kind of respect from him until now." They all laughed again when they saw Harry's eye twitch.

In the end, the matches had turned out thus:

Round 1

- Blue Mary VS Kyo Kusanagi  
- Angel VS K9999  
- Vice VS Seth  
- Yuri Sakazaki VS Diana  
- Mature VS Rock Howard  
- Igniz VS Sasuke Uchiha  
- Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Andy Bogard  
- Mai Shiranui VS Joe Higashi  
- Chin Gentsai VS Sabaku no Gaara  
- Athena Asamiya VS Rock Lee  
- Terry Bogard VS Maito Gai  
- Tung Fu Rue VS Sabaku no Temari  
- Vanessa VS Neji Hyūuga  
- Chizuru Kagura VS Zero  
- Iori Yagami VS Maxima  
- May Lee VS Shingo Yabuki  
- Ryuji Yamazaki VS Foxy  
- Kim Kaphwan VS Shermie  
- Eiji Kisaragi VS Kula Diamond  
- Maki Kagura VS Sie Kensou  
- K' VS Whip  
- Leona VS Takuma Sakazaki  
- Kasumi Todoh VS Malin  
- Shion VS Ryo Sakazaki

Round 2

- Kyo Kusanagi VS Angel  
- Vice VS Diana  
- Rock Howard VS Igniz  
- Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Mai Shiranui  
- Sabaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee  
- Terry Bogard VS Sabaku no Temari  
- Neji Hyūuga VS Zero  
- Iori Yagami VS May Lee  
- Foxy VS Shermie  
- Kula Diamond VS Maki Kagura  
- Whip VS Leona  
- Kasumi Todoh VS Ryo Sakazaki

Round 3

- Kyo Kusanagi VS Diana  
- Igniz VS Harry Uchiha-Potter  
- Sabaku no Gaara VS Terry Bogard  
- Zero VS Iori Yagami  
- Foxy VS Kula Diamond  
- Leona VS Ryo Sakazaki

Round 4

- Kyo Kusanagi VS Harry Uchiha-Potter  
- Terry Bogard VS Iori Yagami  
- Foxy VS Leona (double knock out)

Round 5

- Harry Uchiha-Potter VS Iori Yagami

Winner

- Harry Uchiha-Potter

Getting levitated into his own bed, Harry relaxed as the girls and elves fussed over him in his injured state. His right arm had gotten several broken bones and severe electrical burns through it all the way to his shoulder. Nauris had easily been able to fix the broken bones but the burns would last another three days before the salves and potions finished healing them.

"Master Harry sir, there's be someone followin' us!" Nippy said making him groan.

_'Will this day never end?'_ He mentally wondered as he slid into a wheelchair that Nauris took great joy in pushing for him. "Nippy, please call the other guests onto the stern of the main deck." Harry told the elf who popped away to do so. In a few minutes the entire group was standing on the back deck. Pulling the Omnioculars from his eyes where Harry had been observing the redheaded man on the broom trying to follow them discretely despite his brown robes and bright red hair. "Welcome everyone to the final event of our little vacation, an archery tournament. The winner will get one of my personal jutsu scrolls outlining a fire jutsu I created myself guaranteed to be A-rank. Your target is the fat little man on the horizon. The first to shoot him down wins!"

* * *

Arthur Weasley didn't like what he was doing. Sure Harry had defied Dumbledore but after reading those articles in the daily prophet he honestly felt the boy was justified in his dislike for the man. However Arthur's wife Molly was fanatically devoted to Dumbledore in every way. In that way she was the light version of Bellatrix Lestrange, serving her master like an obedient lapdog.

Many times she chose to follow Dumbledore's word more than her own such as in all those engagement proposals laced with compulsion charms to get Harry together with Ginny. Not one of them had ever been opened or touched in the slightest. Ginny had been enraged and Ron had been furious when his trust fund vault from the Potter account had been cut off.

Most of the Order of the Phoenix had quit. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmiline Vance and Hagrid himself were just a few of those who had quit. After seeing the power Harry wielded watching him destroy not only two thirds of the Order of the Phoenix as well as destroying nearly every member of another organization plus forcing Dumbledore and Alastor Moody to retreat all with one attack nobody wanted to go up against him.

Dumbledore had commanded them all to follow Harry and told anyone that disobeyed him that if they didn't then they were out of the order. Many felt that their lives were more important than one old man on a control binge and quit immediately. He had then gone into a rage and told Arthur to tail him back to wherever his new country was so they could pressure the Minister to make them give Harry back.

They didn't even have any invisibility cloaks. With this fact in mind Arthur had resigned himself to the fact that he was probably going to die. It was this fact that made him sigh and not even try to dodge as the arrows flew at him and impaled his fragile human body like a pin cushion.

* * *

"Wow, I thought one of the Hyuuga would win." Harry said while handing the scroll to, surprisingly enough, Iruka. "It's called Katon: Karyūheki. It allows you to breathe out a wall of flames to either make a wall between you and your opponent for a quick get away or surround your opponent."

Iruka grinned and went to the training room immediately to try it out. The Hokage however looked at Harry skeptically. "That sounds more like a B-rank jutsu Harry. Why is it an A-rank jutsu?" he asked.

Harry looked at the Hokage and smirked slightly. "It's A-rank because I didn't put in a set amount of chakra. It could be used to light a cigarette or in the hands of someone like say... Naruto?"

The old man's face went ashen pale. "He could incinerate an entire bandit encampment in one jutsu!" he yelped making Harry nod. "You make some scary stuff Harry." The Sharingan user just smirked.

* * *

A day before Harry was to return to Hogwarts and Fleur was to go to Beauxbatons a message came with pictures of Uchiha Itachi. The similarities were eerie to the point that one could almost mistake them for clones. Harry, being evil in a fun and sadistic kind of way, immediately used Naruto's shapeshifting Jutsu to take on the physical age of the other Sharingan user. He then put on a slashed leaf forehead protector and, much to the entertainment of Sasuke and the others, streaked through the village while screaming at the top of his lungs. The fact that he had shrunken Itachi's genitals to the size of a small raisin made it even funnier.

The entire ANBU platoon had to be hospitalized when they laughed so hard that they fell off the roofs or started running into sign posts while roof hopping after him. Sakura and her mother screaming 'he's so big' was quite disturbing though. In the end, Harry decided to merely return his 'package' to its normal size at the insistence of every female who had seen it and keep the form.

To be honest Harry wanted to know how Naruto got a jutsu to work by changing the form of the person until they used the jutsu again but chalked it up to him somehow working magic into it. Even with the Sharingan or Byakugan none of them had been able to figure out how the hell he did it though they could all do it. It was maddening! The jutsu was labeled an S-rank for that reason which made Naruto prouder than anyone had a right to be.

Every single one of Harry's fiancees constantly drooled at Harry. He had even gotten a copy of the necklace and clothes Itachi wore. In every single physical way, Harry became identical to Itachi. He even had the hair, the black robe with red clouds and the painted nails which made Sasuke far happier since he already felt Harry was like an older brother and now he looked like one. Sometimes he even asked Harry to poke him in the forehead which confused Harry to no end especially when it became a form of greeting.

"Monsieur Potter, I must speak wiz you for ze moment." Olympe said to Harry as he and Fleur walked through the village market. "Dumblydore 'as wished to set up ze Tri-Wizard Tournament a 'ogwarts next year. Fleur 'as told me of your opinion of ze school. What do you suggest?" she asked.

Thinking about it Harry shrugged. "If you want to do it then that's your choice. My main suggestions are not to trust Slytherins or anyone working for Dumbledore, particularly Serverus Snape. You should stay in at least groups of four when you go and not separate under any circumstances. Last, make sure you don't sleep in the school. Make sure you have somewhere completely inaccessible to Dumbledore, his cronies or anyone else that you don't approve of." Harry told her calmly.

Madam Maxime frowned until Fleur looked at Harry. "You could 'ouse us, oui 'arry?" She prompted with her sweetest smile. "Please 'arry? Or per'aps I could maybe make it worz your while?" she asked in her sauciest tone making his eye twitch slightly.

"If you get permission slips signed by their parents to allow them to live on my estate for the duration of their stay at Hogwarts I'll play host. My only rules will be that I will not allow anything on my estate to leave including texts from my library and anything else. There will be no fighting outside of my training area and no harassment of the others living there except out of self-defense. No guests will be allowed on my estate, the wards will take care of that though so it's not a problem. Any rule breaking while there and I'll retract my offer immediately." he informed the half-giant woman who nodded sharply. Harry turned to Fleur with a raised eyebrow looking her over before putting a finger under her chin. "And you, my dear veela love slave..." he quipped making Fleur blush. "...you will be sleeping in my bed and wearing nothing but a golden bikini." the ninja smirked making Fleur's blush darken until she looked like she would burst into flames as she nodded. The rest of the day was filled with lots of teasing Fleur.

* * *

The return feast was a madhouse. Apparently news that he had won the single most brutal and violent tournament on earth outside of the Iron First Tournament had gotten around and numerous students wanted autographs. Even Flitwick had asked for one as a former world champion duelist. Girls and the Creevey brothers flocked to Harry until Harry discretely used Kawarimi to replace himself with Ronald Weasley. At least the Weasley boy got to cop a few feels before they noticed who was touching them and whaled on the redheaded pervert.

All of the Lonely Wolves had moved to Konoha... well the males had. Mai had immediately asked to move in with Harry. He had given in when Felicia, Morrigan and Narcissa jumped in with the same request. Only Fleur and Kurenai hadn't moved in with him and most of the time Kurenai was with Harry training at the Shrieking Shack. The elves were teaching Mai the basic academy jutsu while Morrigan had taken to helping Ssapdril with working on the business ventures as the 'public relations' division. The fact that she used her aura of lust to make men give her anything she wanted without giving a damned thing back saved millions for the company.

Once in a while she'd feed on the soul of a peon or two but that was about it. Contrary to wizarding rumor she didn't need to sleep with them only kiss them which was quite interesting to watch. Harry was the only male she kissed that seemed to be immune to her soul feeding. When asked about it she just informed them that she preferred Harry as he was now so she didn't use it on him.

Kurenai, even as a rookie Jōunin, was still a Jōunin and often took the chance to spar against him. Thanks to her bloodline Harry couldn't copy her Genjutsu any longer but he could still reflect them back at her. Unfortunately, she could send them right back so more often than not it resulted in hours of staring contests. The score was thirty-five to thirty-two in Kurenai's favor. In Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Harry almost consistently beat her. She beat him once in a while but only by pulling an Anko-like move of flashing him or doing something perverse before putting him into a submission hold.

Felicia had elected to be his new familiar since she could take on the form of a cat. Harry had fought tooth and nail until Ssapdril pointed out that a familiar was a status symbol amongst the wizarding populous. The more powerful the familiar was the more prominent the wizard was seen as being. Having a willing sentient catwoman as his familiar would make people assume he was more capable in raw magical power than Dumbledore even though his magical reserves were slightly under half of the old man's.

He accepted it but he still didn't like it. Felicia would often be found on his shoulder in cat form or standing beside him in her hybrid form if she wasn't sleeping curled up into the side of his Kage Bunshin for a catnap. Her speed and agility surpassed Harry's in every way while Morrigan had more skill in magic and raw power. Kurenai's stealth and skill surpassed Harry's while Anko new almost five thousand Jutsu while Harry just barely cleared five hundred. In fact the only thing Harry had them all beat in was that he could fire off Jutsu faster and thanks to the Sharingan he had an inhuman learning curve.

Team seven was progressing by leaps and bounds. Naruto was hailed as being U-rank at the age of thirteen in the shinobi nations while the civilians still hated him but the ninja forces are almost completely behind him. Sasuke was high Chuunin to low Jounin in terms of his combat ability and progressing rabidly. Harry had taught him to use the floo so he could go to the library in Harry's house for references. He was expected to reach low ANBU level within a year. Kakashi had progressed in terms of chakra control though his Sharingan still drained him. Sakura however had not made the slightest amount of progress.

They had been training at the Shrieking shack together for four weeks when the first problem began. Wesley's pet rat Scabbers had vanished and he blamed Harry's cat. When said cat turned into a cat woman and beat his ass for picking her cat form up by the tail it had caused quite the uproar. "Harry, might I ask how you came to have a catgirl as a familiar?" Dumbledore asked.

Hissing at Dumbledore, Felicia sat herself in the new and improved Harry's lap. "Master doesn't need to explain anything to you." she said before cuddling up to Harry's chest and returning to her cat form to curl up in his lap.

"Harry..." Dumbledore chided only to have bits of Harry's killing intent released. Ever since his Mangekyou had evolved it had changed however. It was not something Harry was aware of at first as his rage took over but the few times he had lost his temper made sure others knew. It was somewhat like Naruto's shapeshifting technique but it only activated when his Mangekyou was activated and he was leaking killing intent at the same time.

Where before it had merely been a blurry shadow in vaguely human form; it was now that of a demon virtually identical to Demitri's true form without the power boost. The only time it had happened in Hogwarts was in Dumbledore's office terrifying the old man and those with him. Snape had actually wet himself.

However, when Dumbledore spoke to him Harry had trouble controlling his rage even with Occlumency, causing his Mangekyou to activate on its own occasionally. Due to this fact Harry chose to only send clones into the castle even during meals. Meanwhile he spent all his free time training his body and practicing his Occlumency. It was getting easier to control his rage but he still had the occasional problems with it. The added benefit was that he didn't have to bring Felicia or Iymithra into the school any longer thus keeping them out of harms way.

Nauris had taken her time to analyze Harry's Mangekyou over the month when she could spare the time. Apparently the influx of magic added to the personalization stage of his Mangekyou had made it so that just as he altered the Mangekyou, the Mangekyou altered him in return. It didn't give him a power boost, not even a slight one it was just similar to shapeshifting in that he took on the form when using two specific techniques of the Mangekyou Sharingan or when he used killing intent while it was active. It was funny scaring the hell out of villagers with it though.

Activating the Mangekyou took no chakra. In fact it was almost the same as activating his normal Sharingan and took roughly the same amount of chakra to sustain. However using the Dojutsu techniques took massive amounts of chakra. Each one took thirty percent of his total maximum chakra. Activating them however, changed his physical form as well as his Sharingan whether he wanted to or not.

Harry's biggest problem was that the demon form had claws which made it extremely hard to use ninjutsu or genjutsu that needed handseals. With all these facts put together Harry had to call the skill a flaw in anything other than overkill. It was draining, limited his ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities and other than a distinct fear factor added along with some high powered jutsu it had no advantages. He would admit that being able to fly without a broom was something of a kick when he and Naruto carpet bombed the ANBU HQ with dung bombs though. That last diarrhea detonator was EVIL!

When Naruto had seen Harry's transformation he immediately set about experimenting with the demon chakra he had ripped out of the Kyuubi. It took him a month but he managed to find out he could turn into a four tailed state at will. From then on they had been labeled as the Demons of Konoha. Villagers were absolutely terrified of them, though Naruto's transformation gave him a serious chakra boost and was harder to control.

* * *

It was the fifth of February that brought irritation to Harry. Remus had come up to him and asked the question that all of them were too scared to ask. "Harry? I was wondering if you could tell me why you're so much older now."

"I choose to look this way for my fiancées. They seem to like the older me so I indulge them." he told them. The pink haired Auror from before was watching Harry intently while Remus was trying to discretely sniff Harry to make sure he was the real thing. Hagrid and Harry just sipped their tea until Harry remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hagrid, I got this for you." He said holding out an elegant and detailed wand which was quite a bit longer and larger than normal wands.

Hagrid looked like he was about to cry as he held it. "Harry, it's beautiful. Where'd yeh get it from?" he asked while holding it.

Not concerned Harry sipped his tea and ate a tart prepared by Nippy. "I commissioned the wand mistress, Savina Ferrari, to make it along with my fiancée's new wands. Yours is twenty-nine inches of Rowan with a dragon's heartstring core. Perfected down to the millimeter and engraved with blood runes. Just put a few drops of blood on it and it will be bonded so only you will be able to use it." he said calmly.

Remus winced at the thought of that much money for any wand. Savina Ferrari was said to make the finest and most powerful wands because each one was perfectly in tuned with the user's magic. Her cheapest wands went for several thousand galleons though and having a wand tailor made for a half-giant would definitely cost a pretty Knut or two. "So, what have you been up to lately Harry?" he inquired.

With a raised eyebrow Harry looked at Remus before shrugging. "Training, of course. Along with a few missions and I got a promotion as well. Then I barely won the King of Fighter's tournament. Yagami will probably kick my arse next time I see him though." the ninja muttered making Hagrid and the woman smile. "Yourself Remus?"

Chuckling nervously Remus sighed. "I want to apologize to you Harry. For a long time Dumbledore has been hiding you from everyone and even after I found out where you were I didn't go against Dumbledore because... well he was Dumbledore. At the very least I should have checked in on you occasionally." he sighed.

"It is of no concern." Harry told him with his monotone still in place. "Should you have done so I would not have learned what Dumbledore really was and more than likely would have willingly become his puppet." he told the werewolf.

After Remus nodded the pink haired woman spoke up. He had been introduced to her as Tonks though Remus had been about to call her something with an 'N' before he felt her wand at the back of his head. "Do you really change when you change shape?" she asked with a skeptical stare.

Looking her over a burst of smoke surrounded Harry before fading away to reveal a perfect copy of Tonks while grabbed her hand and brought it up to the copy's breast. "What do you think?" the replica asked as Tonks compared to the real thing. After a few moments of watching a rather busty young woman feeling up both herself and her 'twin' Remus and Hagrid managed to dredge up enough mental faculties to faint. The hexing Tonks gave them was quite entertaining.

* * *

"Everyone come quick! Sirius Black has struck again and this time he tore up Weasley's bed!" a first year shouted as he ran into the great hall at dinner. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ran after him up to the Gryffindor common room.

Daphne looked at Harry who just kept eating his Panini which was a grilled sourdough sandwich with ranch dressing, swiss cheese, turkey and several other things. He didn't look particularly distressed... or distressed at all for that matter. "Harry, aren't you worried? If he can get into the Gryffindor common room..."

Without even looking up from his food Harry sighed. "The entrance is in Gryffindor tower, on the seventh floor behind the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress. The password is fortuna major." he stated before taking another bite of his sandwich.

A silence descended as the Slytherins and Snape all looked at him in shock. It was Flint who spoke up however. "How do you know? I seriously doubt that any of the Gryffindorks told you their password or where their common room was." He sneered.

There was a puff of smoke around Harry and when it cleared there was a crying and scared looking Neville Longbottom. "P-Pro-Professor M-McGonagall. I can-can't remem-member th-the p-passw-word again." the ninja sniffled with tears rolling down his cheeks. Another burst of smoke followed returning Harry into his chosen Itachi form. "Please, I've had the password to every common room since we started here. Give me a little credit."

Suddenly the castle shook slightly with an explosion and a communal scream of horror, anger and shock. Crabbe looked towards Gryffindor tower just in time to smell a terrible odor starting to reek through the castle. "What the bloody hell is that odor?!" he asked.

"Meh, I had a few diarrhea detonators left over from the summer. I was planning on saving them for a graduation celebration our final year but I guess so many people were in the Gryff's common room that someone must have set them off." Harry replied with a bored tone. "I set one at each of the secret escape tunnels they had so if Sirius Black tried using one to escape he'll probably be rather upset right now."

Draco was grinning at Harry. "You know, I think I'm going to like having you for a father Potter. That was a good one. How many did you manage to plant?" That question got the interest of every Slytherin, even Snape who had a stupid grin on his face.

Blinking, Harry started counting off silently for a moment before speaking. "Let's see, twenty-four crates, each crate holding a gross. That would be..." A wave of brown muck slid into view of the Slytherins in the hallway at the entrance of the great hall like a tidal wave carrying screaming students and faculty. It settled on the ground leaving them to try to stand only to fall and start gagging as they fell to the ground repeatedly. "...3,456." He finished as the stinking crap zombies rose from the muck gagging and vomiting before slipping and falling face first down into the muck again.

Only Harry and Snape refrained from laughing though their faces were red from the effort and their eyes were twinkling more than Dumbledore's ever had. Letters would be sent the next day and rumors would be spread. None of the Slytherins ever 'confirmed' it but they would smirk whenever Harry was accused and break down laughing.

* * *

The next day security had been beefed up. That is to say, two security trolls had been set to guard the Gryffindor common room. At the Shrieking Shack Harry sighed in his training thinking about how stupid the Headmaster was. The man had no idea how to get in or out of the Gryffindor common room and there were ten different ways in and out through the various dorm rooms.

Ever since arriving back in the Shrieking Shack, Harry had been training his Mangekyou to see what his powers were. It had taken him three bouts with chakra depletion and several migraines but he had finally managed to figure out and master them with the use of his clones doing the jutsu after taking pepper-up potions to put them at his maximum chakra level.

Mitsu Tomoe Mangekyou Sharingan

Ninjutsu:

Shining Heaven  
Name: Amaterasu, _literally_ "Shining Heaven"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Named after the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, this legendary jutsu is unknown outside of the fire-manipulating Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be as hot as the sun. It is said that the fire from this jutsu will burn for seven days and seven nights. Since the Mangekyōu Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, not many have learned it; therefore, details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed. Not surprisingly, it appears to use a large amount of chakra.

Unholy Desire  
Name: Akai Satsui, _literally_ "Unholy Desire"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
The user of this jutsu turns into a demon made of black fire and bites into his opponent draining their power before incinerating them with the Amaterasu flames surrounding their body.

Sun Demon Army  
Name: Hiakki Rikugun, _literally_ "Sun Demon Army"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-Rank, Offensive, All ranges  
The user of this jutsu turns into a demon made of black fire and an army of black fire bats are released from him and attack burning or exploding on contact. Each of the bats are made of the Amaterasu flames and home in on their target.

Landscape of the Sun  
Name: Hi no Sansui, _literally_ "Landscape of the Sun"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Sparks of Amaterasu fire come from the user's eyes and drop to the ground igniting the entire landscape with flames under the user's control.

Impetuous Male  
Name: Susanoo, _literally_ "Impetuous Male"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Susanoo is a ninjutsu created by the Uchiha Clan and can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. The jutsu creates a spiritual being that possesses the Sword of Totsuka; anything cut by the blade will be sealed into a blissful dream genjutsu for all eternity. Susanoo has a shield named Yata's Mirror that will reflect any attack thrown at it. The shield will protect the user from any harm making them invincible. Unlike the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi the Susanoo doesn't require chakra though it still puts a great strain on the users body which limits how long the user can use the technique. If Susanoo is used to long the user will collapse.

Genjutsu:

Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change  
Name: Magen: Kyōten Chiten, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Using the Sharingan's jutsu-copying abilities, the user can reverse any genjutsu back on its original user.

Moon Reader  
Name: Tsukiyomi, _literally_ "Moon Reader"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu created by the Uchiha Clan and it can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukiyomi is contained in the user's left Mangekyou eye. Tsukiyomi is activated when the Mangekyou Sharingan makes eye contact with someone trapping the victim in an illusion inside their own mind. The caster has complete control over space and time and can choose to torture the victim any way they want, for as long as they want. Seventy-two hours of torture in the illusion could be only a minute in the real world. The genjutsu is so intense that even elite Jōunin will fall prey to it if they make eye contact. According to rumor only an Uchiha can fight the technique, but they do not need a Mangekyou to counter it as long as they are very skilled with the normal Sharingan. The Tsukiyomi takes a large amount of chakra and can only be used limited times a day. Any user has to turn his Sharingan off after using a combination of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu.

Lull in the Vital Moment  
Name: Izanagi, _literally_ "Lull in the Vital Moment"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
The opponent is sealed in Tsukiyomi and their mind is sucked into a black hole destroying it their mind forever.

Underworld  
Name: Yomi, _literally_ "Underworld"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
With this jutsu an opponent is sealed in Tsukiyomi and dragged into hell where their mind is sealed away to be tortured for the rest of their lives by their worst nightmares.

Oblivion  
Name: Shitsunen, _literally_ "Oblivion"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Based off the idea of the Shiki Fūin (Dead Demon Seal), this genjutsu seals an opponent within their own mind forever with no sight, sound or anything other than their sense of touch and their thoughts in tact.

The work was tiring and his training was stressful. He'd needed to stop all his other training completely to get them mastered even with his now two hundred Kage Bunshin. Sighing, Harry sat in his private bath, only accessible by a glass elevator located in his master bedroom. Looking out the huge bay window that gave a perfect view of Windsor Castle under a starry sky Harry managed to relax slightly. "I think I'll take the girls to Hogsmeade this weekend. They've wanted a nice date for a few days now."

End Chapter 7

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Suiton: Bakusui Shōha - Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave  
Suiton: Goshokuzame - Water Release: Five Eating Sharks  
Boukyaku Senkou – Oblivion Flash

* * *

Author's Notes:

There we go. Chapter 7 of book 3. Well, this story is getting to be my longest so far so W00T! I've been working on other fics on the side as well as working for my friend's company doing I.T. work. R&R, it helps me write better!


	9. Chapter 8 Dating and Disappointment

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 8  
Dating and Disappointment

Harry sighed as he meditated. It was less than an hour before he and Mai were scheduled to go on their date to Hogsmeade. He was currently walking through the areas of his mind. It was a huge cavern of walls with glowing glass orbs lining the walls in aisles soaring high into the sky. Under each of the orbs was the name of a jutsu, the name of a spell or a date and time. Others had names of people, places or things.

This was a replica of the 'Department of Mysteries' he had gotten from Narcissa's mind on one occasion. Narcissa was a Mistress of Legilimency and Occlumency and often they would have mental duels. Once he had even used Tsukiyomi on her to see if Occlumency or Legilimency could let her break out of it. He didn't torture her... well... not in the conventional sense.

* * *

Kurenai smiled to the young man she had been designated to evaluate in Genjutsu skills for the Hokage shinobi records. "Okay Harry, Narcissa has agreed to be our test subject. I want you to use the most powerful Genjutsu you can on her and I'll evaluate you on how well it works."

Harry looked at Narcissa then back to Kurenai. "…are you sure? It's pretty strong and she might go insane… well more insane than she already is." he joked.

Narcissa threw a diffindo that was dodged easily. "If you're too wimpy to manage a simple illusion then go home to your mummy bitch!" she sniffed in her best "Slytherin Ice Queen" imitation.

Harry felt his eye twitch as he took off his cloak and felt his eyes turn from his normal three comma Sharingan into their Mitsu Tomoe design. "That does it! No bint in old lady panties is going to call ME a bitch! Tsukiyomi!"

* * *

Lemon scenes are only available on my homepage.

* * *

"Gasp…" ::Thud::

Kurenai stared as her friend fell to the ground like a lifeless rag doll with tears coming from her eyes, blood dripping from her nose, drool rolling off her chin, and her panties soaked beyond recognition. Narcissa's eyes were glazed over to a milky white and her body twitched occasionally like a cartoon animal that had been struck by a bus. After staring for a moment Kurenai rushed to Narcissa and shook her. "Cissy! Cissy say something!"

Several seconds of struggling with her mind let Narcissa mutter one sentence. "So… much… sex!" ::Thud:: She managed before passing back out with a stupid looking grin on her face.

Kurenai turned to Harry angrily. "What did you do to her?!"

Red eyes met red eyes with black commas. A smirk came to Harry's lips. "This… Tsukiyomi!"

"Gasp…" ::Thud::

"Hi Harry!" Came a female voice and Harry turned and cast his illusion again. "Gasp…" ::Thud::

Quietly staring at the oversexed and stupidly grinning form of his Veela girlfriend Harry panted from chakra depletion as he said his next thought. "…oops." Was all that came from his lips right before he passed out.

* * *

That had been... odd. Narcissa, Kurenai and Fleur had told the other girls. After that he had been asked to do it to them too. He spent the rest of the week with six comatose women and three comatose elves. It got even worse when the rest of the women in the village found out and started trying to hound him. Nippy and Dobby had been exhausted from taking all the women that came through the floo back to Konoha once the wards stunned them.

Eventually Harry had broken down and just used a basic concealment spell to surround the way station apartment keeping them from noticing or going near the place. It wasn't as powerful as a Fidelus but it would keep anyone without permission or magical ability from getting in. Those who did get in would have some serious problems though.

Fleur couldn't make it since her school was having exams and she needed to study while Madam Maxime was busy making the arrangements for next year. Narcissa was making several changes to Harry's new potions supplier with Nauris so they would be in Romania for the rest of the week. Anko and Kurenai were working on a C-rank mission with team-eight. Team seven was on an A-rank mission to waterfall country without Kakashi who was on his own A-rank assassination mission. Ssapdril and Morrigan were reorganizing the Daily Prophet and planned to spend the day expanding their resource and spy network in that field for the rest of the week. Felicia was napping in the sun after a tough spar. Nippy and Dobby were out placing runes for him at various places so they were out as well.

That left him and Mai to walk around Hogsmeade with Iymithra for the day and enjoy the sights. Frowning darkly, Harry noticed several dozen orbs in different places that were completely dark showing holes in his memory. "Lockhart's spell was more damaging than I thought. It will take years to restore these if that's even possible. What he has removed had better not have been important or I'll have to see to his... discipline." With that he exited his mind and opened his eyes to stand and pop his neck.

Mai entered the room half an hour later in a light purple cheongsam dress that was quite obviously several sizes too small for her. Her huge breasts bounced as the silk strained to contain them. The bottom of the dress was slit leaving her legs and hips bare but still form a loincloth-like situation that went a third of the way down her thighs before stopping. Her long reddish-brown hair was in a braid rather than just a ponytail and she had earrings with sphere emeralds he had made for her by using one of his philosopher stones to combine Beryllium, aluminum and silicate with chromium. The resulting chemical compound was: "Be3 Al3 (SiO3)3::Cr" forming emerald. Her arms were covered in fingerless gloves that went up to the middle of her biceps and spike-heel stilettos. "What do you think of this Harry?" she asked twirling causing him to catch a glimpse of her matching thong panties.

"It looks very nice on you." He told her before rising. Harry was wearing a set of Uchiha brand clothes that consisted of black pants, shinobi toeless boots, shin guards which hooked under his boots and around his calves, the shirt was a T-shirt of black silk with mesh collar and sleeves. A three ring necklace identical to the one Itachi always wore rests around his throat and both his fingernails and toenails were painted navy blue.

Around his body was a black cloak with red clouds all over it which went down to just above his ankles while covering his arms completely. The cloak had a high collar that went up to the tip of his nose and the inside was red satin which had been charmed to keep the temperature inside it as a constant seventy-two degrees no matter the weather or climate he was in. It also had seals on the inside holding scrolls and weapons including his remaining seven chakra fangs and other such things. He still wore his dragon hide Jōunin vest under it though.

Currently, Harry was watching several of his clones work on a special project he had been trying to make for the last week. The room was spherical with a platform extending from the door into the center of the sphere like a bridge. The inside of the room was a huge globe about on hundred yards in diameter and sustained in his expanded panic room. A the moment his clones were adding runes to the walls which were built like a massive inside-out globe displaying the entire world. Woven into the tracking runes was a number of seals, the bloodline seals which would allow him to find any bloodline holder on earth.

Earlier that day, Harry had stolen the time turner from Granger while she slept only to find the Weasley twins wandering around holding a map. The map held a floor plan of Hogwarts and not only located everyone in Hogwarts but told their names. Stealing the map had been simple as a quick Kawarimi replaced it with a flash-bang note making the twins shout angrily at whatever thief swiped 'their' map.

It would be two days before the room was finished. The final symbol would also allow him to locate anyone who had a dark mark or any fragmented soul by using the dark mark cut from Lucius' severed arm and the remains of the diary of Tom Riddle. Theoretically if he could find a sample of the original primordial soup he would be able to locate any person he wanted on earth but the chances of that were slim to none. He wasn't as good at runes or seals as Ssapdril but these he could do.

Looking at the massive room, Mai stared at the huge model with a shocked gaze. "What is this room Harry? I've never seen it before. Iymithra just said you were working on your personal project." she said in awe.

Harry nodded as he looked at the massive room. "Too many bloodlines have been lost over the millennia. The bloodline journal is charmed to update which clan or families have what bloodline but don't tell where they are. Once this room is completed I will be able to locate any bloodline user on the planet. This will allow me to keep the bloodlines alive and know if something is happening to them." he explained calmly.

Smiling at her fiancée, Mai came up behind him and rested her breasts against his back while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "So, shall we go? I would really like to see this magical world of yours and I hope to see why you keep coming back." Harry nodded calmly and walked with her into the floo.

* * *

The air was chilly as they arrived with Iymithra in the Shrieking Shack. Walking out the front door they watched the children happily run and scream through the streets throwing balls at each other with what little snow was left on the ground. A snowball flew strait a Mai from one of the Weasley twins only to be caught by Harry, charged with chakra and thrown with enough force to penetrate the two foot thick tree directly next to his head in one smooth motion.

Already pale being a ginger; the boy had gone as pale as Draco Malfoy as he stared at the fist-sized hole that went strait through the tree trunk. Unknown to him that had been a Genin chakra control exercise. Mai herself scooped up a ball of slush and duplicated the feat of control… between the boy's legs. He walked off with a brown stain on the back of his pants as his brother laughed at him.

First stop was the three broomsticks where Mai met Madam Rosmerta. As a woman hailed for her beauty and figure the woman was NOT pleased by having a huge breasted sex-kitten of a woman come in on the arm of the wealthiest man in Brittan with a ring holding one of the biggest diamonds she had ever seen. She also was not pleased about the woman gaining the attention of every man in her pub. She brought the drinks to the table and took the opportunity to 'accidentally' fall into Harry's lap and grind her butt into his hips deeply. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. I seem to be so accident prone today." she flirted openly.

Smirking, Mai looked at the woman. "So, you think you could manage a flirting session with Harry do you?" she asked with an evil smile. "Harry, please give her a little kiss. But go easy on her alright? She isn't as used to it as the rest of us are."

He knew what Mai wanted. An ANBU named Uzuki Yuugao had tried to flirt with him on their last trip to Konoha and Anko had suggested he use a jutsu Kunoichi used to incapacitate their kidnapping targets. Discreetly forming the handseals with one hand under the table Harry pulled the bartender closer till she was completely in his lap and dipped her. His lips, now charged with lightning chakra, pressed to the woman's.

From experience, Harry knew that this jutsu wasn't enough to kill someone but the electricity would knock them out for several hours while simultaneously causing what Fleur had called 'a visit to heaven'. All he really knew about that phrase was that the times he used it on the girls they looked really flushed and had to change their outfits. The woman's body suddenly tensed as enough electricity was sent through it to make small bolts of wild blue lightning arch off her finger tips and toes while her hair stuck out at all angles. She slumped after Harry let the kiss end, panting and flushed as small sparks of discharge made her body twitch. "W-wh-whoa!" she managed to get out before she fainted. After setting the unconscious woman in her private office, they finished their drinks and paid their tabs.

Second stop was Honeydukes sweetshop where Harry, Mai and Iymithra got some of each type of candy for their amusement. Mai seemed to like the big swirling lollipops since they were hard to find in the muggle world anymore. Iymithra enjoyed how the peppermint frogs hopped in her stomach. Harry took his time eating his chocolate frog. "Potter!" a voice shouted drawing the attention of Harry who looked at Ron Weasley. "What did you do with my father you bloody bastard?!" he shouted.

"He was shot down for illegally entering foreign air space. I would assume he is currently being digested in the stomachs of several sharks." he told the redheaded boy. "He was warned but Dumbledore chose to sacrifice your father and your father went along with it of his own free will."

Rage filled the redhead's eyes as he drew his wand. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" he shouted and started to cast a blasting hex.

Flashing through several handseals too fast for the civilians to catch Harry put two fingers to his lips. "Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!" sounded in Harry's mind and he spit out a stream of fire that expanded into a large orb of fire that worked like a bonfire. The redhead screamed in pain as he was set ablaze while those in the street watched in horror. When the jutsu ended Harry walked over and looked at the badly burned but not permanently injured redhead. "I made sure not to put enough power into that so you wouldn't die. Nice try Weasley, maybe if you train for a few thousand more years you'll be enough of a threat for me to bother killing." The black haired Sharingan user said before stomping on the burned boy's wand snapping it in half as he escorted Mai and his invisible house elf away.

* * *

It was three more days before the room was done. He had taken the extra day to go over the seals with all his clones in meticulous detail. Mai and Iymithra were watching from their places by the door. The center stone held a rune which needed to be filled with blood for the seals to be keyed. Slitting his palm with his wizarding pocket knife Harry held his palm over the rune letting the blood trickle down into the runes.

The theory was that if an entire area was mapped out and one set the proper runes in the perimeter of the area they could track everyone within the space of the runes. The marauders who were known as Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney and Wormtail had proven this in the creation of the Marauder's map which he had stolen from the twins. They had been the greatest pranksters to ever grace Hogwarts and were even listen in 'Hogwarts: A History' as such. However by using specified seals and samples he would be able to track specific groups.

Unfortunately for Harry there was no such perimeter for the world. It did have lines of longitude and lines of latitude. By putting a rune stone, or putting a rune on a stone at the place where each of the lines formed nexus points Harry could make the effect he wanted to get. Nippy and Dobby had been traveling the world for the last three days placing his runes and rune stones in the right places with permanent sticking charms. The stones had been charmed as unbreakable and given permanent sticking charms so that once they were in place they couldn't be removed.

Once the blood had filled the large rune Harry formed the ram handseal and focused both his chakra and magic creating a black flame on each of his finger tips. He rammed his hands into the side of the center stone. "Yohogosha Fūin!" he cried letting his magic and chakra flood the stone which then flooded the runes all around the room.

All around the world, marked stones glowed brightly. From high mountains to deep under the sea they flared before fading to invisibility. These were the anchor stones which interconnected forming a perimeter all over the earth. They were like small magical satellites that would send the desired information to the room constantly.

Within the room the map changed and altered as new places were revealed. Apparently the elemental nations were not the only places on earth under massive fidelus. Several portions of Egypt, Asia and a number of islands were also under such places. "Shangri La, El Dorado, Atlantis, Xanadu, Troy... hmmm, interesting. Let's see if it worked. Show me the Sharingan users." Harry said calmly.

Instantly, small scrolls formed on the huge display. He went to the scrying crystal in the center of the room and used the scrying jutsu to get a closer look at the small scrolls. He had expected three names to appear on the map but there were four and the last one wasn't Kakashi. The four names were Harry Potter, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi and to Harry's shock Uchiha Madara/Obito.

"That makes no sense. The only way that could happen is if they were inside the same…" It struck Harry making him growl as his Sharingan activated. "So, the one who corrupted the Sharingan is still alive." he hissed angrily before forcing himself to calm down. "No, I'll deal with that later." He sighed. His scroll was positioned directly over himself in Brittan and he took a step forward and back to test that it was working. He nodded when the small scroll shifted slightly and showed his footprints.

Sasuke was in waterfall country like he had thought and moving rather erratically, more than likely in a fight. Itachi was in earth country near the border of cloud and slowly moving away towards the mountains of Iwagakure. Madara however was in Hidden Rain and completely stationary for the moment. More specifically he was in Amegakure near or in the Amekage tower.

Originally the map had been made by paint forming an inside out globe. However it seemed that the runes had mapped out the entire surface of the planet, though it was accurate from only a topographical view as the floor plans weren't displayed. Frowning suspiciously, Harry looked at Madara's name. "Show me the magic users." He said causing the room to change. Thousands of name scrolls appeared. Sasuke's name vanished to be replaced by Naruto's name. Itachi's name vanished all together. Uchiha Madara/Obito's name remained in place however making Harry frown. "Damn, I had hoped I was wrong about that." he muttered.

Watching the globe for several seconds he noticed the names of squibs showed up as well as wizards and witches. "I'll have to look into that later. Let's try a magical bloodline this time and see if it works. Show me the Animagus." he ordered to the room causing it to change again. Very few names compared to before were still there. However he noticed two that made his gaze harden.

Those names were Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, and yet he was alive as well as an animagus and walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Sirius Black was located in the mountains just outside of Hogsmeade and apparently he was an animagus as well. A cold look came across Harry's lips as he looked at Iymithra. "Get Felicia, we're going hunting."

* * *

From that day February sixteenth to his exams, Harry watched both men. Peter Pettigrew apparently was a rat animagus and had been living as the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. The filthy man had actually turned into his human form several times to steal food so to find out his escape plans, Harry had sent Felicia after him several dozen times. The man had gotten repetitive after two weeks.

Sirius Black was apparently the dog that had managed to growl at him and Fleur at the beginning of the year. He was hiding in a cavern just up a mountain trail that was nearly impossible to find if you had no idea what you were looking for. The fact that he hadn't killed Peter Pettigrew showed that he was innocent but after twelve years in Azkaban it was doubtful he was very sane.

It was as Harry contemplated this fact that he was disturbed from his meditation by Nippy who held out a scroll to him. Raising an eyebrow Harry opened the scroll and began to read the contents.

:: Uchiha-san,

We of the Hyuuga clan request your presence at our estate at you earliest convenience.

Hyuuga Hiashi ::

Taking a pen and parchment from his desk in his office Harry wrote a letter back that he would meet them in two weeks as he was finishing up some important business. Sealing the letter closed he sighed and gave it to Nippy to deliver before started going through paper work calmly. He had several reports from the girls to look over anyways. Each of them had been quite successful in their part.

The potions branch of his business was now headed by Narcissa and Nauris who were breaking new ground in both medical potions and potions brewing methods in general causing quite an uproar that a 'woman' and a 'wood elf' were destroying all their 'potions masters' thought about their trade. Ssapdril was doing spectacularly with Morrigan. They had discovered that a woman named Rita Skeeter had been writing lies and anything she could get away with just for ratings while the rest of the company was going along with it since it brought in money. They destroyed those people by firing almost every last once of them including the editor who was on Ministry payroll under the table. They hired an entire new staff of the best investigative reporters they could find. Rita Skeeter was kept due to being a beetle animagus but they forced her to register it in Japan to keep all the red tape off them if she was discovered.

Just then, one of his clones dispersed himself transferring the knowledge of the book he had been reading in Harry's private library to the boy. It had been studying a scroll on Fūin jutsu which caught the Sharingan user's attention. "Chakra absorbing seals and animation seals, huh?" he thought with an interested look on his normally emotionless face.

Before he could go any farther into his thoughts a burst of flame appeared and a bird he recognized as Dumbledore's phoenix landed on the chair in front of his desk. Taking note of the letter in the bird's beak he frowned. "Your name is Fawkes, is it not?" the bird nodded and dropped the letter on Harry's desk which was then opened with a frown.

:: Dear Harry,

My friend Nicolas and I would like a meeting with you in my office. Fawkes will bring you when your Transfiguration exam is completed.

Albus Percival Wulf… ::

Harry stopped reading there and sighed as he looked at the phoenix. "If I kill you, you'll just come back to life and peck me till I apologize, huh?" he asked making the bird almost seem to smirk.

Sighing he unsealed the Marauder's map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said and looked to see Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore in the headmasters office calmly. "Mischief Managed." the ninja recited making the map turn into blank paper before he resealed it. "Fine, let's go." he muttered and took a hold of the offered tail feather before they vanished in a burst of flames.

* * *

Letting his arm fall to his side once the flames dispersed Harry frowned from the shroud of his cloak and sat down in a chair. Both old men looked at him in surprise while Harry watched them with an emotionless stare. "Harry… don't you have a Transfiguration exam right now?" Nicolas Flamel asked.

"Mrs. Granger was in possession of a class five restricted magical artifact called a time turner. Illegal for anyone without ministry sanction to even possess and was using it to go from class to class. I confiscated it and when I went to turn it in to the queen she allowed me to keep it as thanks. I will have to assume that when the person responsible for such an item being held in the hands of a minor is found the repercussions will be… severe to say the least." Harry replied making both men wince. "Why have you summoned me?"

Nicolas sighed and sat down in his chair next to Harry. "Harry, it has come to my attention that you claim to be over 200,000 years old. I would like to know how that is possible." He confided while Harry raised an eyebrow.

A few seconds passed as Harry looked at the old men. "The same way as you I assume Professor Flamel." Harry told him. "With one of my Philosopher stones."

Dumbledore stood up angrily. "You said you were going to destroy the stone Harry. Why did you lie to me?!" he fumed. "Those stones must be destroyed!"

Both Harry and Nicolas looked at him calmly before Harry answered. "I didn't. I destroyed the one that had been confiscated from under this school. But I never agreed to destroy any of mine. Besides, the only ones who know about the stones are the three of us here in the room. If anyone finds out that would mean that you opened your mouth Dumbledore and willfully put me in harms way to get what you want. I believe that would take away the last lingering shred of your influence and rob you of the school as well. What would you do then?" Harry asked making the old man go pale. The boy had him backed into a corner and all three of them knew it. "By the way Professor Flamel, you look rather ill would you care to come to my estate tonight for a spot of tea and elixir of life? I hear quite a few rave reviews of my elf Nippy's recipe for tarts." he offered getting a wide grin in return. "Feel free to bring your wife as well. My fiancées see her as somewhat of an inspiration."

"So I was right. It is you Tamura-sensei." Nicolas said with a smirk. "That explains everything then. Shall I bring over your other journals? I've kept them all just as you left them except that one on bloodlines. I'm afraid I lost it."

Harry nodded, idly wondering why he couldn't remember having Nicolas Flamel as an apprentice. "I have it, don't worry. Shall we go?" he asked getting a nod before he put his hand on the older man's shoulder before they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Shaking his head as they arrived in the Shrieking Shack, Nicolas chuckled. "Tamura-sensei was right about you, Harry. That was more fun than the time I tricked Dumbledore into making a giant dungbomb." the old man commented.

With a confused stare, Harry looked at the old man. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think that Sarutobi came up with the ruse about you being Senju Tamura on his own did you? Tamura-sensei authorized it." Flamel said while taking a seat. Seeing the troubled look on Harry's face, Nicolas looked at the boy concerned. "What's wrong?"

It was several moments before Harry answered. "I… have all these memories of being Senju Tamura. We even had a Yamanaka examine my mind and he said I had nearly 200,000 years worth of memories. How is that possible?"

For a while Nicolas thought before nodding. "Harry, have you ever been hit by a memory charm of any kind?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lockhart hit me with an obliviate almost a year ago. It didn't work. Why?" the boy asked as he watched the other man.

Sighing, Nicolas looked at the boy sadly. "Harry, have you ever heard of a condition called memory distrust syndrome?" he felt worse as the boy shook his head. "Memory distrust syndrome, or MDS, is where a person can't trust their own memories. Sometimes an obliviated person will retain memories or bits and pieces of information. When they do the memories are rebuilt from the information the person still has. Since you were already playing out the part of Senju Tamura you must have absorbed all that information and your subconscious spit what you see as your 'entire life time' back out."

Confused and worried the boy looked back and forth at the ground for a moment before he spoke. "Sharingan… my Sharingan protected the things it had copied and built my memory off the knowledge left… didn't it? I… didn't do any of the things I think I did… did I?" he managed to state.

"It's quite possible your Sharingan did this Harry." he told the young boy. "But don't ever think that you don't deserve it. Tamura-sensei chose you and snuck his journal on bloodlines to you for a reason using some of his spies. Think about it, I know sensei didn't beat Voldemort, he didn't make more than four Philosopher stones and I only made one, he didn't wipe out the Death Eaters or create your bloodline. Harry you've done all the things that both of us have done and you even managed to drive off Orochimaru at the age of twelve according to Sarutobi then you won the King of Fighters tournament at the age of thirteen. Those are major accomplishments. That's why sensei wants you to keep his old name. He wants to join his wife in the other world but needed to find someone capable of taking care of the bloodlines for him. So he's chosen you to be his legacy Harry, his heir if you will. I was born a squib and Dumbledore would abuse the power but you Harry, you honestly want to keep the bloodlines alive for the sole reason of keeping them alive. People, especially bloodline holders need something to aspire to, something to look up to. You give them that Harry, you give them the feeling that there is someone out there watching out for them and making sure they can keep on living proudly."

Feeling a little better, Harry nodded. "Thanks, Professor Flamel. It means a lot to hear that I'm not a complete fraud like Lockhart." the ninja quietly.

A smile from the old man made him smile back. "Harry, you're one of the strongest young wizards I've ever seen. You'll be a great wizard and a great ninja some day. Until you feel ready to go on your own sensei will be watching out for you. When he feels you're ready I'll be there to help you as well while he sees his wife again." the old man assured. "You'll never be alone in this Harry. You'll see. I'll bring my wife over tonight and we can chat about things. Sensei wanted me to give you his collection of journals and the deed to Senju Castle on a hidden island just outside the elemental countries. It's under the fidelus and has all his items and artifacts including his own Philosopher stones. I'll bring it all tonight okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded and shook the old man's hand before he let the old man use his floo to head to his home. Once he was gone Harry sought out Iymithra and spent the afternoon holding her. For that moment he just needed her support as he tried to figure out just who he was.

* * *

The following week was filled with exams. Harry had worked on training his body most of the time while his clones red up on the other journals. There was over one hundred in all and they were extremely detailed on the different aspects of magic and chakra. Jutsus and spells that were long lost were within their pages and Harry took every chance to learn them.

Three of these jutsu were the jutsu equivalent of the Unforgivables. All three were Genjutsu and considered A-rank Genjutsu. They were:

Demonic Illusion: Domination Technique  
Name: Magen: Fuubi no Jutsu, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Domination Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu causes the target to lose their sense of free will. It can be forced off but requires a will stronger than the user. While under this Genjutsu one cannot disobey the user until it is released or forced off. This jutsu was created as an answer to the Imperious Curse.

Demonic Illusion: Torture Technique  
Name: Magen: Goumon no Jutsu, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Torture Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu causes the target to feel like every pain receptor in their body is going off at once at the maximum setting. It can be endured or cut off through real pain or stopping the user from continuing the Genjutsu. This jutsu was created as an answer to the Cruciatus Curse.

Demonic Illusion: Death Technique  
Name: Magen: Zetsumei no Jutsu, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Death Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu causes the target to drop dead by stopping all nervous system function. It cannot be blocked or endured but it can be survived if once is able to dispel it quickly enough. This jutsu was created as an answer to the Avada Kedavra Curse.

Senju castle was also impressive. The island was completely deserted with thick jungle and all manner of animal both magical and not. It was less than fifty kilometers in diameter and had a huge Japanese castle in the center. Over one thousand rooms were in the castle and though it was traditional it was still modernized and well kept including barracks for a small army, a kitchen large enough to make Nippy squeal with joy and all manner of other things besides, it still felt like he'd gone back in time.

Inside the private office at the top Harry had found a pensieve with numerous stored memories inside. Tamura had left them for Harry outlining his experiments, various jutsus and spells he had developed and information on an entire store of memories he had duplicated and put for him to use and keep. Harry had moved his Philosopher stones and several other artifacts to the castle and the island. He also planned on making a second bloodline globe inside the castle.

All of that was pushed aside however after Harry's Divination exam as he stood in his bloodline globe room and looked at the two named of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. He discovered Sirius Black was heading towards Peter Pettigrew and that Pettigrew was in Hagrid's house. Stepping into the floo Harry vanished in a flare of green flames followed by Iymithra.

They got to the Shrieking Shack and the other elves joined him as they all hopped through the trees. It was an annoyed Harry that saw the form of Ronald Weasley along his two friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walking into Hagrid's hut. He sighed and produced a large sheet of cloth which he placed over all of them before forming several handseals. Instantly the cloth changed color and texture, taking on the form of the back ground rendering them invisible.

Each of them sighed as they sat on a tree branch playing cards and waiting for the idiots to leave. Unfortunately, when they did leave Weasley was holding 'Scabbers' in his hands as he walked. Harry moved to get up when he saw the form of Sirius Black in his dog form running up. The large black dog bit the boy around the ankle and started pulling him viciously.

Harry's eye twitched when the dog dragged the screaming boy into the tunnel under the whomping willow which would take them to the Shrieking Shack. As soon as they hit the wards all three would be transported to the cells in the private dungeon Harry had let his elves create. "All that surveillance, all that time mapping out and memorizing their escape plans… and they would have come right to us… that's bloody stupid!" he hissed just loud enough for the girls to catch it and giggle. "Let's go back… damnit." he muttered getting more giggles for it.

He looked at the elves who nodded as all of them took off at top speed. With almost half a year more training than his elves not to mention that his training was far more intense Harry was far faster as the air pressure seemed to make his form distort while he moved. He wasn't as fast as Orochimaru or even an ANBU but his speed was easily gaining on low to mid Jōunin. Iymithra was right behind him with the other elves moving slightly slower at most likely low Chūunin speed.

It took under a minute for them to arrive and they moved directly to the dungeon under Henge to look like completely different people. Harry was sitting in a plush chair comfortably while Iymithra sat in his lap. Ssapdril was to his right and Nauris was to his left making it all look more imposing. All three looked like busty French maids, something Fleur taught them, and were giving him non-alcoholic wine in a crystal goblet.

Almost half an hour later there were three bright flashes as they looked at the rat, redhead and rover sitting in different cells. Harry hid his surprise that the wards put one of them into each of the six cells. "Well, you three are late. I was expecting you ten minutes ago it's not good form to keep your host waiting. Oh well. Let's see here, Peter Pettigrew the rat animagus, Ronald Weasley the idiot animagus and Sirius Black the dog animagus. That's quite interesting. Now, what reason do I have not to execute you three for…" Harry was cut off by three more flashes revealing Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Remus Lupin.

"Hmm… quite a few interruptions today, wouldn't you say girls?" he asked and Iymithra stood up to stand behind him running her hands over his bare chest. "Well, since you're all here, I wonder what to do with you all. Pettigrew chose to kill poor Harry's parents, Lupin and Black chose to leave Harry to a life of hell, you three boys didn't do much to him but you are trespassing on my property."

While thinking it over Harry ignored the rat turning human and drawing a wand before shouting angrily. "Reducto!" the spell flew forward and vanished when it hit the bars only to reappear from the other side of the cell and keep going. It disappeared and reappeared several dozen times before it fizzled out leaving a cowering man.

Raising an eyebrow at the man Ssapdril looked at the rat animagus with a sneer. "Master has had those cells warded. Not even apparition or portkeys can get one out unless he allows it and spells remain inside at all times. Cast spells at your own peril." she growled running her hands along Harry's arm.

The other two elves nodded while fussing over their master. Harry flicked two of his fingers which sent small sparks of magic at the wands of his captives knocking their wands to the floor. Opening his hand palm up the wands vanished only to reappear in his hand together floating before they gently settled into his grip. The captives were shocked and even his elves looked slightly surprised as they watched him. "It's a full moon tonight so I know Professor Lupin is here to get some serum so he won't transform. Weasley was dragged down here so I'll leave him alive… probably. His two idiot friends were just too stupid to know any better than following an idiot. Sirius Black is just a moron so I'll probably just laugh at him and let him go. You, Pettigrew… are a Death Eater and the one who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort… thus I now enact the first part of your sentence here and now. Iymithra… cut off his arms and legs then cauterize the wounds. We can't have him die until we've tortured the information out of him and turned him over to the Ministry."

Grimly, the transformed dark-elf nodded as she flicked her wrist unsealing one of her sai calmly. Pettigrew screamed, he begged, he even tried to transform so he could escape as the floor became slippery with blood and the sound of a blade hacking through bone filled the dungeon. A snap of the elf's fingers ignited the air around the wounds searing them shut before Nauris took over and disinfected them with iodine making the man struggle and scream in pain more. Everyone but those with Harry had thrown up in one corner or another as they watched the sight.

Another flash of light occurred depositing another person in one of the cells, more specifically depositing them into the same one as Remus Lupin. Serverus Snape blinked and drew his wand angrily to find himself standing face to face with a confused Remus Lupin in a cell of all things. He was noticeably shocked when his wand flew from his hand only to appear in the hand of the man sitting in a group of rather gorgeous women. "Who are you and why am I in this place?!" the potions master sneered.

"Girls, please remind me to have more cells put in." the three nodded as Harry turned to look at Snape. "Might I ask why you think you have a right to make demands of me when you are the one trespassing on my property Snape?" he asked.

Snape glared and flinched when Harry pushed off his Legilimency probe like it was nothing at all. "You better tell me what you're doing in the Shrieking shack and let me out of here or I'll…"

"Your ego is astounding." Harry replied while sipping his drink. "Even locked in a cell with anti-apparition wards, anti-portkey wards, unbreakable bars and inverted transportation wards to keep you sealed inside let alone with a werewolf on a full moon you still expect to be seen as in charge and obeyed when I'm the only person who can keep you from being torn to shreds and eaten." Everyone stared at him in shock.

By now Snape was deathly pale. "Let me out of here before I decide to tell Dumbledore that you're here!" he hissed trying to look intimidating.

Frowning coldly, Harry sat back and took a sip of his drink. "Now, I'm just going to leave your Death Eater arse in there for the rest of the night. Good luck Professor Snape, I do look forward to watching Professor Lupin picking you out of his teeth for the next few weeks." With that he walked up the stairs holding the wands in his right hand and his arm around Iymithra's shoulders while sipping his drink with his left hand. Nauris and Ssapdril followed putting up silencing wards behind them.

End Chapter 8

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Yohogosha Fūin – World Guardian Seal

* * *

Author's Notes:

MWHAHAHAAHHAHAAAA!!!!!! Yes! I think that's got to be the best way to kill Snape I've ever come up with! R&R to tell me how you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9 Missing and Missions

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 9  
Missing and Missions

Harry walked into the dungeon the next day to find an odd sight. There was blood on the walls, chunks of flesh on the ground and all of it was inside one cell with nothing outside it as a naked werewolf pet his distended stomach. He let out a loud belch followed by a rather loud and wet sounding fart making the mangy looking man two cells over laugh so hard his sides hurt. Waving a hand in front of his face at the smell Harry winced. "Anything to say for yourself, Professor Lupin?"

Looking at Harry then to the mangy looking man who was giving a loud barking laugh the werewolf grinned. "I ate the whoooole thing!" he said and belched again causing the dark haired man to start gasping for air as he laughed.

The others in the room were horrified while both men laughed and the one holding them prisoner shook his head slightly. Harry just sighed. "For now Sirius you will need to stay in this house to make sure nobody can find you. Harry will arrive later today to meet with you… or kill you depending on how you answer his questions. Professor Lupin, I believe that you are alright now… if prone to gas. Pettigrew, you will be introduced to some Dementors I know, they're most anxious to meet you. As for you three…" Harry said looking at the three Hogwarts students who were cowering from him. "Obliviate." There was a green flash that flowed from Harry's wand making all three boys blink before flashes of light made them vanish back into the tunnel just below the whomping willow with no idea how they had driven the dog off.

After a while, Harry finished talking to Sirius while he let Remus get dressed in some new clothes. Apparently Sirius had been caught by a man named Rufus Scrimgeour who used the capture of 'a Death Eater' to get his job as head of the Auror department. When the possibility of Sirius being innocent as there was no evidence beyond one uncorroborated testimony and Sirius protesting for a Veritaserum test he use his new clout to bypass a trial and have him sent to Azkaban.

Oh there was going to be hell to pay. Grabbing Pettigrew by the back of the throat he started dragging the 'disarmed' man with Remus following behind. Sirius was left to get a shave and a bath. When he asked if Mai was going to wash his back she smacked him, stopping that train of thought. When he was informed that the girls were off limits he pouted like a petulant child.

Whimpers came from the rat-like man as he was dragged out of the small house before everything vanished in a swirl of wind revealing the great hall of Hogwarts. Students and teachers gaped as Harry walked past them holding a severed arm that was missing a finger and a dark mark along with a terrified looking rat-like man who was being carried by the scruff of the neck. "I want to know how Sirius Black was convicted of being murderer of the Potters and Peter Pettigrew when Pettigrew is alive right here." He said and held up the arm with an emotionless stare. "Especially with the Dark Mark on his arm and the fact that he's a rat animagus."

Dumbledore winced at every word as he looked at the cowering man looking at him hopefully. "Harry, you can't just go around torturing people. Now, let us take him and we will question him for y..."

Cold black eyes stared at the old man as Harry's grip tightened. "You will answer me or you will be executed with him for hindering an investigation into the Death Eaters." Harry told the old man who frowned.

"I don't like being talked to in such a man..." Dumbledore started only to be cut off as a small amount of killing intent reminded him of who and what he was talking to. With some effort the old man swallowed the lump in his throat. "I will make sure to have this investigated."

Not entertained in the slightest Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I have a better idea." He said and vanished in a swirl of leaves back to the Shrieking Shack where Remus and Sirius were chatting. "Ssapdril, have the reporters from our newspaper come here immediately. I'm going over the old man's head and taking this strait to the breakfast tables of Brittan."

An hour later there was a large group of reporters taking an interview from Peter Pettigrew under the watchful eye of Harry. Peter had been put through the ringer to make sure he didn't 'accidentally' mess up the truth. Rita Skeeter and several dozen other reporters were sitting at the press conference. "Mr. Pettigrew, how did you manage to escape capture and notice for the last thirteen years?" Rita asked.

Shuddering at the thought of what Harry would do to him if he answered incorrectly the cowardly rat answered. "I'm an illegal rat animagus. I stayed in my rat form as the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. By framing Sirius and cutting off my finger I was able to make it look like he killed me then slip down the sewer leaving him to get caught. At first I thought it would only last long enough for me to skip the country but when Scrimgeour refused Sirius' demands for a trial and veritaserum I took the chance to lay low." He replied in a defeated tone.

A man named Alphonse Rhode took his turn to ask a question. "How were you captured if you were so well hidden?" he asked.

Peter sighed. "Harry caught me in his wards. There was no way for me to escape and he cut off my limbs to make sure I wouldn't be able to get away even if he let me out. I don't know what wards or how he did it but none of my spells even made it to the bars before they shot back at me." The rat-like man confided.

Last was an Asian woman named Zhilan Chang and she asked her own question. "Do you have a statement for any other Death Eaters out there?" she asked with a sunny smile.

As he nodded, Peter knew he was going to be punished for this but it was his only chance as far as he knew of getting the other Death Eaters to want his information regarding Harry enough to come for him. "Yes, yes I do." Clearing his throat he looked strait at the flashing cameras. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IN THE NAME OF MERLIN RUN! HE'S A MADMAN! A MADMAN I TELL YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before he was picked up and carried away by an unseen force.

Each of the reporters watched as Pettigrew actually grabbed the doorway with his teeth to try and struggle. It worked till he was yanked hard enough to rip his teeth out with several still sticking into the wood of the doorway. "It seems Mr. Pettigrew is currently having a small episode. I can answer any further questions you might have." Harry suggested in his monotone.

Quiet a few of the reporters shivered but looked at the boy. "Why would Mr. Pettigrew have a reaction like that?" Rita asked nervously.

After thinking for a moment Harry looked at the woman. "Probably because he knows he's going back to a place where he will be tortured both physically and mentally beyond anything the wizarding world has ever been capable of. The torture and interrogation division have spent the last few thousand years perfecting their techniques until a person is no longer capable of telling what reality is and what is dream any longer. He won't even be able to trust his own thoughts in a week." he told her making everyone in the room shudder.

In the back a dark skinned man named Eton Masters took the chance to speak. "Don't you think it's unethical or barbaric to go to such lengths?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow at the man Harry answered. "Don't you think that it's stupid not to since that's what they do to our people? Death Eaters fight for only one reason. Aurors, politicians and civilians won't fight back. The Aurors just sit by and watch then report it to the Politicians, the Politicians are corrupt and easily bought off or just fabricate whatever they think they can get away with to further their own agendas and the civilians are cowardly weak people who won't fight back. If you were to put ten Aurors and ten Death Eaters in a room and give them all free reign to use unforgivables the Death Eaters would lose every time because they are untrained civilians who only know the unforgivables and a few dark arts. The Ministry however doesn't want to 'ruin their public image' so they forbid the Unforgivables or get bribed not to by the Death Eaters. Thus, there is no way for magical Brittan to beat the Death Eaters even under Albus Dumbledore's leadership." he said calmly.

Zhilan frowned and looked at Harry sternly. "Would you rather we sank to their level?" she asked angrily.

"Depends, do you want to survive?" he asked shocking them all. "You can't fight politics and killing curses with jail or stunners. Either you kill them or they will torture, rape and kill you, your children, your husbands, your wives and everyone else. Look at me; I've nearly wiped them out on my own because I'm willing to kill. I'm only one person and in three years I've done what the Ministry was completely impotent of doing. I've virtually wiped out the Death Eaters and Voldemort with barely any effort because unlike the Ministry, I honestly don't care what you think. I would rather be alive than be 'better than them'. You having morals will only let them have their way with you, your family and your land faster since you aren't even putting up a resistance." he lectured. "Besides, Voldemort is only a Half-blood so I don't get why the Purebloods follow him."

Rita looked at her boss in shock. "What do you mean 'half-blood'? Everyone knows you-know-who is a pureblood!" she squeaked.

Turning to the woman Harry sighed under his high collared cloak. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, was Hogwarts head boy during his time in Hogwarts. He also was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets first resulting in the death of a girl named Myrtle Higgs who you may know as Moaning Myrtle. He framed Rubeus Hagrid after killing her resulting in him being expelled. In fact his name..." Harry said writing the name in the air with flames using a charm Flitwick had taught them a month ago. "...Tom Marvolo Riddle, can be rearranged to form this." Waving his wand everyone gasped as the letters moved until the words 'I am Lord Voldemort' stared back at them. "Quite the trick isn't it? Fooling the entire magical world into thinking he's a pureblood just so he could control the ruling class. All this information is a matter of public record and as you leave my assistants will be handing out packets along with pensieve memories of my encounters with Voldemort." he told them calmly.

Alphonse looked at Harry for a few seconds before he spoke. "How did you manage to survive the killing curse? Everyone says that it was your mother's sacrifice that did it but nobody really knows." He pointed out.

For several seconds Harry thought before nodding. "I suppose you could say it was Lily Potter's sacrifice that did it. However she wasn't my true mother. I am somewhere in the vicinity of 200,000 years old and a killing curse won't work on me being immortal. However, what stopped the killing curse was Tom's own magic." the ninja explained.

Apparently Rita needed a bigger explanation than that as she raised her hand. "What do you mean his own magic stopped the killing curse? How would that work?" she asked.

"Lily Potter said quote: 'No, please don't hurt my son! Take me!' end quote. By killing Lily without responding to her offer his magic accepted the magical contract by fulfilling his end of the agreement. As such when he tried to kill me, his magic stopped him and destroyed his body. The only thing that is keeping him in this world is his anchors." Harry answered.

Confusion lit the faces of the reporters as Rita spoke. "What do you mean he is still in this world, he's dead isn't he? What are these anchors?"

"The answer to these two questions is actually the same. An anchor is also known as a Soul Reliquary where a piece of a soul is locked away to keep the rest of the soul from passing over in death through the ritualistic murder of a human life. A lich is created this way as are Dementors. However, in the event that someone is stupid enough to use an object other than their bodies it means the soul can't take on a corporeal form so they're left as wraiths which can only interact with the world by possessing willing vessels." was Harry's answer as he watched the shocked people. "Many people think it can be used as a form of immortality but it never works. As soon as the artifacts are destroyed the soul is sent to the other side and there can't be more than six artifacts at a time."

Shocked was easily how the others in the room looked. Not even Rita Skeeter who was known to do nearly anything to get a story moved. After several minutes Zhilan managed to find her voice. "But how would we know these artifacts?" she asked.

With his emotionless mask and monotone still in place Harry answered her. "It's not all that hard. They would probably be rather well protected with magical traps or something. It's not that hard to find them anyway."

Frowning, Alphonse looked at Harry. "Do you know where they are?"

Calmly standing there Harry nodded. "Indeed I do. I have no idea exactly what they would be but I am perfectly aware of where they are."

For once a happy smile graced Zhilan's face as she looked at Harry. "So you're going to destroy them right?" she prompted.

"No." Harry answered making the reporters gape. "I'm not a citizen of Brittan so Voldemort is not my jurisdiction. Unless he attacks me or someone directly associated with me then I have no reason to go after him. Each of my attacks so far has been either in retaliation or as part of my trade. Other than that Voldemort is the responsibility of every single British citizen not mine or that of my village. In short, unless it affects me, my company or my village, Brittan can fight its own battles. I have more important things to do." he confided to the reporters who gaped. Soon after that they all filed out of the room taking the offered packets from Remus, Hagrid, Tonks and the elves. Not a single one said a word.

Dumbledore was livid the next day as he looked at the paper. Secrets, dozens of secrets he had been keeping close to his hand were now public knowledge! His only consolation was that nobody seemed to know any of the details.

Sirius Black was being given a full pardon and while that ruined some of his plans that only meant he would need to work on others harder. The fact that the Metamorphmagus had abandoned him was a serious set back as her spying ability would have been completely unmatched. Hagrid had told him a short while ago that he was moving out and would be moving in with his new girlfriend Madam Olympe Maxime in France which would help his plans by keeping Maxime busy but still had serious consequences as his plant in Harry's midst was now gone.

Worst of all was that Serverus Snape, his spy in the darker circles and potion maker, was now missing. That meant that he no longer had an insight into the Death Eaters or someone to report on Harry's progress. He had precious few options and the boy was too powerful physically, politically and financially for him to take down. He would need to wait for the right opportunity to stop this.

Unfortunately until then he was virtually powerless to do anything about the boy or his power. The boy had him outmatched in every possible way and anyone he sent to tail the boy either vanished or simply wouldn't associate with him any longer. Worst was that his wand was now in the hands of the boy by simple defeat. A single blow had knocked him, Albus Dumbledore, unconscious rendering the wand useless to him even if he did get it back.

In a word, Harry Potter could be described as 'impossible'. The boy claimed to be 200,000 years old but that couldn't possibly happen. Only one Philosopher stone existed, there was no way some upstart brat could be more powerful or more capable than him. But here he was destroying the enemy of the Wizarding world like they were nothing when Dumbledore himself was hard pressed to do anything about them. He had raised all of Magical Brittan financially and not only got the non-human's support but they willingly worked for him increasing his profits further.

On top of all that he had allies with the most powerful figures both magical and muggle that money could open up. If anything were to happen to him right now Brittan would break into a depression greater than even the American's had seen. There would be no ingredients for wands or potions, no materials for building and no import for foods. The pure devastation that such a thing could cause to the magical world was insurmountable until he could figure out a way to get the boy's company for himself.

Sighing, Dumbledore looked at the boy in question and flinched at the cold black eyes staring back at him. They were dark pearls of black darkness holding malice, hatred and death all pointed directly at him. The aged headmaster shuddered. He should have remembered that other wizards were more concerned with their familiars dying than he was since his was a phoenix.

There was no longer any doubt that the boy intended to crush him slowly to prolong his suffering. At this point all he was doing was purposely toying with the old man, dangling him from the end of a string just to watch him struggle to hold on. The thought was daunting and frightening to a man who had been in control all his life. _'I need to find a way to get this situation back on track.'_ he thought and couldn't shake the notion that the sudden smirk the boy had was because he knew exactly what the old man was thinking.

At least it was the going away feast. Harry, once again, was valedictorian of his year much to the ire of Hermione Granger who thought she had an advantage with the time turner she had been loaned. Sadly, he had not only kept up with her from the start of the year but taken her time turner since it wasn't exactly 'legal'. Then the Queen had actually given the blasted thing to him making him even more dangerous. "Harry, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Professor Snape?" the old man asked.

Several moments of silence filled the great hall as Harry thought. "I believe the last I saw him there was something about a dinner date mentioned. Other than that I have no idea where he is exactly. He was looking a bit... 'flushed' though." the boy answered causing Remus to stifle a snigger. Dumbledore just sighed and let the matter drop. He would need to see if that tracing charm he put on the potions master was still working.

When Harry arrived in Konoha he was unprepared for the human bullet that was Fleur as she produced a flying glomp that even his Sharingan was unable to keep up with. Kurenai wasn't far behind as she also dog-piled on Harry. After many a hug and kiss Harry was allowed up where he poked Sasuke in the forehead, getting a smirk.

His first day back was relaxing as he sat with the others in the now finished club. The ninja and civilians both were there dancing while others happily ate the good food and drank themselves soused. Iymithra and he had danced several times enjoying each other's company while his clones took care of his fiancées.

That night Harry decided to be a little bolder and kissed the dark elf a little deeper while in the open air hot spring of his castle. Nervously he reached up and touched her breast rubbing it. It descended into a heavy make-out session with lots of curious petting on Harry's part. Iymithra had a stupid looking grin on her face when they got to bed making Narcissa look at her curiously.

Morning was interesting as Harry invited the all his guests from the tournament to visit the island. Everyone happily came and enjoyed the sights of the obviously ancient but obviously renovated castle. Other than plumbing, heating, air conditioning and electricity it was exactly the same as it had been when it was first built.

The entire island had been turned into different training grounds with a large area of natural open air hot springs a short walk from the castle. A rock garden lined the way to it with a koi pond on the other side. Cherry Blossom and Bonzai trees lined the courtyard creating shade for everyone. It even had a shrine and clan burial mausoleum.

As they all relaxed in the courtyard having lunch after their tour Hiashi looked at Harry. "As long as we're here I was wondering if you could explain something. If the Hyuuga Bloodline was meant for long range why can it see the tenketsu?" he asked.

"Actually that was an accident." Harry said. "The bloodline was supposed to allow for a perfect long distance archer sentry. However seeing chakra and through objects was supposed to allow the user to see through illusions and camouflage. Seeing chakra was supposed to allow them to find the weak points in barriers and take it down as well. Even your eight trigrams sixty-four palms originally had the name of eight trigrams sixty-four arrows."

Hiashi blinked and looked at Harry hard. "How is that possible? It's not possible to load one of those bows and draw it at that speed." He insisted.

Nodding as he took a bite of the sandwich offered to him by Iymithra, Harry looked at the other man. "True, however if you turn on your Byakugan you'll see that the bow you have bears a seal where the arrows go. It can hold over one thousand arrows at a time. With it you don't need to both knock it as channeling a chakra pulse through your fingers will make an arrow appear. Then you can just draw and fire instead of needing to load arrows as well. Eventually the Hyuuga seemed to realize the pulses could also cut off chakra paths and added that to their style. But since then it seems that the long range aspect they were meant for has been lost." he sighed. "I hope you will at least consider adding the long range aspect back into the combat style of the Hyuuga but I can't force you." Several more hours of relaxation were had until everyone had to go home. The Hokage told Harry to come in the next day since team seven had a A-rank mission lined up.

Harry stood with his team in the Mission meeting. Everyone from Jounin to Genin were there as they stood in groups by team. "Team Seven, you'll be on bodyguard detail to escort an actress on her trip to snow country. Her name is..."

Just then the door slammed open and a man with short hair and round glasses burst in looking frantic. "Hokage-sama, Princess Fuun has run off!" he panted making Naruto begin jumping around like an idiot until Sakura bopped him on the head. Sasuke smirked while ignoring Sakura fussing over him. Kakashi pulled out a script and ran out the door to look for the actress and pitch 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie' to her.

With a sigh of resignation Harry walked to the window and stood on it ignoring the five story drop as he channeled chakra into the seals he had put on the bottom of his boots causing his Firebolt to appear. He pushed off like a muggle skateboarder and flew out over the city looking for anyone he had never seen in Konoha before. Several Jounin forced themselves not to gape as the Hokage turned to Fleur, the newest Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. "Fleur and Mai since you don't have a team and you're fairly new to the true ninja life style you'll be accompanying team seven on their mission." he told them and the young women nodded before unsealing their own brooms and going out the window after Harry.

A horse was rare in Konoha. It wasn't that the village was poor or that there wasn't enough room, there was plenty of both. The fact was that every member of Konoha had at least minor ninja training. Even the civilians had gone to the academy for self-defense reasons though they never went as high as Genin level. As such nobody bothered with horses because they didn't need them.

This was the fact that caught Harry's attention as he turned his broom and saw a young woman by a stream with her knees pulled up to her chest. He landed behind her silently and resealed his Firebolt into his left sandal before he spoke. "You alright?" he asked in his typical monotone.

"I'm not looking for a date so buzz off." The dark haired woman said despite her blush upon seeing Harry. She was pretty and in one of the most idiotic outfits Harry had ever seen depicting her as the movie character 'Princess Fuun'. She was the favorite actress of both Naruto and Kakashi.

On the other hand, Harry didn't really care for her movies. They were B-movies at best and more often than not he and Fleur would watch her 'dramas' and laugh like they were comedies. "That's good because my fiancée would be most displeased if you came onto me and I'm not a fan so don't bother thinking I want an autograph. Personally I think your movies are low quality and I usually sit just laugh at the graphics and special effects. As things are, I saw you were upset and wanted to know if you were upset for a particular reason." Harry explained. "My name is Uchiha-Potter, Harry if you care to know."

Smirking at Harry the woman stood up. "I've heard of you. They say your entire clan was wiped out by a thirteen year old. How does that make you feel? How do you keep going after something so horrible as that?" the woman asked.

Not the least bit disturbed Harry shook his head. "I have watched entire nations be slaughtered on my orders. I have killed thousands of men, women and children personally and been the direct cause of millions more." Harry told the woman who flinched away at that piece of knowledge. "Your lives are so short. Each of you people seems to be like a small flower." he said picking up a small blackish-purple flower from near the river. "So easy to crush without noticing but so difficult to raise unmolested by harsh weather."

Yukie Fujikaze was a beautiful woman, she knew this. More than once she had enticed a leading man or two into her bed with just a wink. But right now she was enthralled as she watched the young man look at a flower, a royal teardrop if she were to be specific. The entire scene was enrapturing, so beautiful with the wind slowly blowing the leaves, his hair and his cloak. "You sound so old when you talk like that." She said sadly.

It was several moments before Harry spoke. "Where as you measure time in seconds minutes and hours I find that to keep my sanity I must measure time in centuries, millenniums and eons." he confided making the woman gape. "Your life time, the lifetimes of all beings around me are so short... the blink of an eye or a turn of the head to mine. If I look away they have fallen to dust before I can grasp them again. But if I don't look away or I watch too long..." The boy before her trailed off just as the flower in his hand caught flame and burned, wilting in the heat of the fire before her eyes causing her to gasp. "That is how it makes me feel, how I go on. To me all life shall die, my only question is will it waste the sacrifice of others or will it make me proud to watch over it by blooming before the flames can consume it."

The young actress didn't struggle as she followed Harry away from the stream holding the reigns of her horse. In fact she couldn't even look away from the young man. Fleur flew up happily and jumped off her broom to land in Harry's arms where she cuddled into his chest making Yukie fume for a reason she couldn't understand. The girl before her drew more eyes than Yukie ever had and made her feel self-conscious despite herself.

"It is wonderful 'arry. Mai and I are to go in ze mission wiz you." the quarter veela said while wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

Returning the hug with his arms around Fleur's hips Harry smiled and kissed Fleur gently before taking her hand. "That's wonderful, Fleur. I can tutor you on chakra control while we're out and maybe a few more jutsu." he told her as they walked on with Yukie stomping after them trying to burn a hole in Fleur with her eyes. Oh how she longed for the power of heat vision at that moment.

Once they arrived at the studio Harry was greeted by Kakashi who saw how Yukie was glaring at Fleur before slinking off sadly. Mai rushed up to kiss Harry making the actors and men who had been flirting with her to fume. Several men tried to flirt with Fleur who ignored them causing them to fume even more.

"Hey brat, save some women for the rest of us!" the actor who played Yukie's leading man in the movie hissed. He wasn't particularly intimidating but he did tower over Harry.

Not impressed at all Harry just looked at him with an emotionless stare. "Your reasoning for me 'leaving you some women' happens to be the fact that you were trying to seduce my fiancées. If you don't like the fact that they were mine before you ever laid eyes on them then find someone unattached. I would assume the large engagement rings on their fingers would be a good clue that they already were with someone." With that Harry stopped paying attention to the man.

Angered, one of the men drew his sword which fell into pieces as Sasuke sheathed his chakra fang. "H-how did you do that?" the man asked. "I didn't even see you move!" he yelped falling on his backside.

Turning Harry looked down at the man. "Meet one of my apprentices, Uchiha Sasuke. He isn't quite as fast as me but he it improving more rapidly than I did. He's currently considered to be high B-rank to low A-rank already. In a few more years I am willing to assume he will clear S-rank. My fiancées Fleur and Mai here are C-rank at the moment while my second apprentice Naruto has cleared U-rank status already." Another man moved to draw his sword only to feel the point of another sword at his neck as a dark skinned woman with long pointed ears appeared. "My bodyguard Iymithra, also my first apprentice, I would assume she is nearing A-rank as of now but she has never been tested."

Silence filled the studio as Harry snapped his fingers and Iymithra turned invisible while sheathing her sword before moving behind Harry with her fingers curling in his ponytail lovingly. Kakashi spoke up at this point with a sigh. "I've booked us space on a boat that will take us to snow country. Harry, your yacht is too large to get us there with the icebergs so I'll ask you to see if you can camouflage the ship using magic." he asked.

With a glance at Iymithra who tapped his neck twice to signal 'yes' Harry nodded. "Iymithra and I can put a disillusionment charm on the ship with Naruto and Fleur's help. It won't be invisible but it should be difficult to see. Anyone above B-rank will be able to spot it though."

Kakashi nodded. "It'll have to do. We'll be escorting them to snow country for the final scenes of the movie so be on the lookout. This may be an A-rank but it could easily turn into an S-rank so be careful." He told the team who nodded. "I will expect you all to meet here in an hour with your gear." Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones who left and when questioned why Sasuke replied that they never went anywhere without their supplies pointing to his scroll pouches. Harry, Naruto, Iymithra and Fleur did the same.

Harry woke up the next morning to Yukie shouting and ranting about how she didn't want to go to snow country. He grunted and nuzzled into Mai's breasts a little deeper making them jiggle around his head a bit. Fleur had gone out to help team seven with the work by levitating heavy cameras and objects into place.

Iymithra had apparated back to the manor to get breakfast for Harry, Fleur and Mai from Nippy. Mai had elected to stay in bed with Harry to keep him warm as she ran her fingers through his undone hair. "Morning, Harry. Do I get a kiss for being good?" Mai teased playfully.

Stretching with a yawn Harry leaned up and kissed the busty woman softly before he sat up in the large bed. Iymithra and Fleur, being better at magic than Harry had enlarged the small cabin they were given into a twenty by thirty suite with a big four posted bed big enough for all of them. Mai had won the 'odds or evens' game and gotten to be Harry's mattress for the night which confused him but he didn't complain.

Often Iymithra chose to sleep nude with him. She often claimed it was to 'be ready for her master's pleasure should he desire her body' but he could tell she just enjoyed when he admired her body with his eyes. Fleur always slept with a bra and panties on whenever she slept with him. Whenever Iymithra suggested she allow Harry to see her body the quarter veela would blush and protest but she often enjoyed when Harry held her in that state. Mai happily let Harry look and touch her body anytime he wanted. Point of fact she encouraged it and often slept in only a pair or notoriously scandalous micro-panties and told him that if he ever wanted her he could just move them to the side.

Gently rubbing Mai's washboard stomach Harry kissed her navel before he got out of bed and started to dress. "We have work to do today Mai. Better get ready." He told the beautiful woman who sat in bed pouting. After a few moments he relented and gripped her butt, picking her up so she could wrap her lets around his hips as he pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply. He kneaded her behind as his tongue curled around hers making Mai moan gently just before the kiss ended making her whine pitifully. "We need to work Mai, we can curl up and kiss more tonight." He told her making her sigh and nod.

Up on deck they ate the eggs, toast and sausages while drinking the milk Iymithra brought back. Fleur, Iymithra and team seven ate with them. Some of the crew looked at them with frowns. "Where's ours?" one of the men asked angrily.

"Our mission is as bodyguards. Contrary to some of your lewd comments the girls are not here to please you and our food is our own. Go about your business." Harry told them making one of the sailors smirk.

He walked up like he owned the ship and looked down on Harry. "Yeah right! We hired you ninja so you have to do what we say! You, with the blonde hair, take off your shirt!" he smirked only to have a knife from Harry cut his hands off and stab him in the crotch.

Though his voice was emotionless Harry's Sharingan was active. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear. We are here to protect Fujikaze Yukie. My fiancées do not provide those services. Goodbye." Almost dismissively he muscled the man over his shoulder into the water where the blood from his cuts attracted the sharks around the boat. His screams and the sound of splashing accompanied the tearing of flesh. "I will not warn anyone again, my property and my girls are off limits. Is that clear?" he asked with enough killing intent to make even Kakashi shudder.

Everyone on the ship was quick to agree as they went about their business. Yukie spent nearly an hour getting her make-up done while the ninja took shifts keeping watch. They filmed a scene where there was a sword battle on the ship. Eventually, the 'lover of Princess Fuun' was killed while the battle and she cried as he 'died in her arms'. It didn't even look real.

Two days of shooting netted a bunch of silly dramatic junk that made Harry feel stupider the more he watched it. He could actually feel his mind starting to liquefy and leak out of his ears. He used a Genjutsu to make it look like that was happening and freaked everyone out for a while making them thing he was a zombie.

When they woke up on the third day they found the way blocked by a huge iceberg. The director unfortunately decided to land on the iceberg itself so that they could film a battle scene to use. Harry felt jumpy as he looked around the snow covered iceberg. He could sense chakra signatures on there somewhere but couldn't pinpoint them so he hid three Kage Bunshin under Meisaigakure no Jutsu to keep a look out.

Naruto and Yukie complained about the cold and stood around an old heated stove to keep warm as did Naruto's other bodies. Harry was fine and walked the perimeter emotionlessly without even noticing the snow melting just before it could touch his toes since he hadn't changed from the typical ninja outfit. Fleur, Mai and Iymithra were also unaffected by the cold as their skimpy outfits proved.

Sasuke shivered slightly and looked at Harry. "Why aren't you cold? Even Mai isn't cold and you know how little she wears." he muttered.

A sigh came from Harry as he cast warming charms on Yukie, all of Naruto's five bodies, Sakura and Kakashi. "First year spell. Did you forget about it Naruto? Warming charms are the second charm you were taught." he pointed out making Naruto chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Dressed as an old man, one of the actors laughed evilly. "So, you have come all there way here, Princess Fuun!" he cackled while holding a staff and wearing a ridiculous headdress that made Harry's eye twitch.

Yukie and two men Harry had not bothered to remember the names of glared at the man with hatred. "You are the wizard Mao!" Yukie said in her role.

In his anger Harry had not noticed his Sharingan activating as he took a step forward only for Kakashi to hold him back. "Damnit, just let me put one curse on him. Just ONE!" he growled while everyone stared at him.

Scoffing at the boy the Director looked at him. "What, you think you're a wizard boy? You're just a ninja, leave the acting to the prrrRibit!" he got out as he was finished turning into a toad from a spell cast by Harry's wand.

"Hehehe... Hey Fleur, cuisses de grenouille, Mon Cheri?" Harry asked just before Fleur squealed and glomped him.

Giggling joyously Fleur kissed Harry deeply while pinning him in the snow. "Oh 'arry! You 'ave learned ze French!" she joyfully exclaimed. "It is ze language of ze love." she told him saucily as she licked his bottom lip.

For a while the little frogcicle shivered in the cold until they convinced Harry to turn him back after the frog promised to never make such a horrible rendition of a wizard again. The scene was shot over again with the wizard and all the crap that went with it. An explosion occurred behind the wizard caused by Harry and Kakashi throwing kunai with explosive tags on them at the ice cliffs behind him. "What now?! Is his spell casting insulting?!" the director shouted.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi said as Harry and Sasuke activated their Sharingan. Naruto and his other bodies formed a circle around Yukie while Sakura just stood there with a kunai in her hand looking scared. Iymithra was invisible while both Mai and Fleur took up flanking positions.

Standing and pushing a tarp off himself a man with white hair in a ponytail looked down at them. His forehead protector marked him as a snow ninja. "Welcome to Snow Country, outsiders." he said easily.

Kakashi and Harry growled when they saw who it was. He was an A-rank snow ninja named Nadare Rouga. "I welcome you, Princess Koyuki." A woman with pink hair said as she posed on top of another peak like Rouga. "Did you bring the Hexagonal crystal?" she asked. Both cursed angrily as they realized the two Jōunin were after their charge.

End Chapter 9

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Meisaigakure no Jutsu – Hiding Camouflage Technique

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And there's chapter 9 of book 3. Wow, this fic is really starting to pick up some speed isn't it? Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you R&R.


	11. Chapter 10 Stay Frosted

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 10  
Stay Frosted

Both Harry and Kakashi looked at the stunned Yukie. "Princess Koyuki?" they asked looking severely irritated before turning to see a third, larger man standing up from the snow under another tarp.

"As expected from the famous, Hatake Kakashi. Who are your little friends?" He asked before looking over Harry's fiancées. "And will they be able to stand up to a little fun before they die?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry's wand was on him in an instant. "Avada Kedavra!" He hissed. The man smirked and didn't move as the green light hit him. His smirk turned to shock as his body fell to the ground lifeless.

The other snow ninjas gasped as they saw their comrade die so easily. The stick the boy had used vanished into his hand as Rōga and the kunoichi named Fubuki growled angrily at him. "Fubuki, get Princess Koyuki." The white haired man said as he jumped off the ledge and charged Kakashi.

Naruto's Yondaime body charged with Kakashi after him while Harry and Sasuke went after Fubuki. Rōga and Kakashi stared at each other from different ledges for several seconds before they spoke. "It's been a while Kakashi, are you going to run away like you did last time?" he prodded.

They lunged at each other with Rōga dodging Kakashi's fist while Kakashi blocked a knife-hand strike. Both jumped higher to different ledged and to a pair of peaks striking and dodging back and forth. Rōga ducked a round house and struck with a fist just in time to get struck by the Yondaime in return.

Team seven was busy getting the rest of the filming crew to safety while Fleur and Mai laid down cover fire with spells and shuriken fans. Harry and Sasuke managed to copy a jutsu called Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki which caused a large number of swallows made of ice to fly at them. When they dodged the birds followed them causing both to resort to melting the birds with Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu.

Sakura and Naruto were having trouble moving everyone to the ship. Yukie had frozen in place at being called Koyuki while her 'manager' Sandayuu kept calling for her. She fell to her knees having a breakdown right there.

Back in the battle Harry and Sasuke managed to copy the Hyōrō no Jutsu but were having a tough time dodging the ice pillars that were homing in on them. Sasuke tried another Katon jutsu but the pillars formed a wall of ice to protect Fubuki. Harry tried a Genjutsu but those weren't working on her making him frown.

"Son of a bloody bitch." Harry cursed as he noticed the armor's design. "Sasuke, they're wearing Snow country chakra armor! Ninjutsu and Genjutsu won't work. Get in close and use Taijutsu!" He shouted and vanished using his own Hoka style as he blurred into motion.

Sasuke kept dodging as Harry moved around him circling wide to get behind Fubuki for a taijutsu assault. He hadn't copied Hyōton: Haryū Mōko or Kakashi's Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu as he darted past startling both men with his speed but he assumed his clone probably had. Harry already knew the Suiton jutsu so it wouldn't do him any good and the ice jutsu was useless against the chakra armor. He had seen the Yondaime using a Rasengan but hadn't been able to copy it.

Harry arrived just in time to see Sasuke use Kawarimi when his foot got caught by the ice pillars. He had done so with the wood burning stove that Yukie and Naruto had been using to keep warm and had put an explosive note on the side which exploded. Harry threw two wires out pinning Fubuki to an ice pillar while Sasuke caught the other end and used Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu to shoot flames down them at the kunoichi.

Apparently this was a newer version of the chakra armor as it had a pair of wings that unfolded snapping the wire letting her escape. She flew up high out of the steam while Harry unsealed his Nimbus 2000 from his right boot chasing after her with his Sharingan watching her every move.

Outside of the battle Yukie was having flashbacks of a burning building. A little girl cried out for her father as she saw his lifeless corpse as of yet untouched by the flames and covered in blood. "Shut up!" she screamed. "I don't care if I die! I'm not going! I'm not going back to Snow Country!" the woman fainted right their and Sandayuu called her name desperately in worry.

Sandayuu's cry got Harry's attention. He looked between his prey and his charge before growling and resealing his broom. His Mangekyou activated and blood lust pouted out of him transforming him into a muscular black skinned demon with large bat wings and Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

A single flap of his powerful wings carried him down towards the ground in a dive that a shocked Fubuki, who had seen his transformation, didn't notice. "Sasuke!" he roared in his demonic sounding voice. "Get Yukie onto the ship while I help Kakashi; drag her if you have to!"

Darting past Sasuke he buzzed the ground heading strait for Kakashi. He managed to copy Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei as Kakashi countered Rōga's with his own. Kakashi's whale beat Rōga's when Harry knocked the snow ninja out of the way and snatched Kakashi up, carrying in him to the air towards the now casting off ship. "My Hero!" said Kakashi batting his visible eye as he kissed Harry's still demonic cheek.

Dropping the Jōunin on the deck angrily Harry looked at Yukie who Sasuke was holding with distaste. Kakashi dusted himself off while everyone laughed at his joke except Harry. A few pops were heard as the sailors and film crew watched the demon turn back into Harry with the sickening cracks of muscle and bone being destroyed and reformed. "What do we do with her?" Harry asked as his voice turned to normal in the middle of his transformation.

For a moment Kakashi looked at Harry before he sighed. "Put her in her cabin. I'll take first suicide watch, then Harry, then Sasuke, then Naruto." the Jōunin decided before getting some water and taking one of Harry's pepper-up potions. "How many jutsu did you two manage to copy today?" he asked Harry and Sasuke.

Smirking, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I copied three." he said making Harry raise an eyebrow but shrugged as he counted two he as seen Fubuki use. "I got Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki, Hyōrō no Jutsu and Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei."

His visible eye forming an upside down 'U' Kakashi smiled under his mask as he pulled down his forehead protector over his left eye. "I copied two, myself." he stated happily before both looked at Harry. "I got Hyōton: Haryū Mōko and Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei."

Sighing Harry dispelled his clones and frowned. "I managed to copy all four." Harry told the two making them blink at him.

"How did you manage that?" they both asked in unison. Both looked seriously interested as they stared hard at him.

With a raised eyebrow Harry looked at the two men. "Kage Bunshin can use any jutsu including bloodline limits. Also, any knowledge they learn is transferred to their creator when they are dispelled. That means that any jutsu a Sharingan user's Kage Bunshin copies is automatically learned by their creator when they are destroyed. Didn't you think about that possibility Kakashi?" Harry asked making Kakashi look sheepish as he looked at the other Sharingan users.

Three days passed with Harry, Fleur and Naruto practicing dueling on the deck when the crews weren't filming the movie. Harry's speed allowed him to win consistently as he could cast spells too fast for the others to keep up. His speed in using jutsu handseals had transferred over to using wand movements easily and before either of the others had even drawn their wands he could have hit them each with ten stunners and body binds.

After two days of getting spanked figuratively, and in one case literally when Harry had used a coiled rope to bind Fleur in Hojojutsu, they decided that Fleur and Naruto should be the ones to spar while Harry was judge. The two were pretty evenly matched with Naruto throwing shadow clones out once in a while or Fleur using a Genjutsu. Despite Naruto's wider range of spells Fleur had better aim and two out of three times she won.

On the forth day, they arrived at the harbor and began to unload the equipment. When the others got off the ship Kakashi was talking to Sandayuu. "Sandayuu, you knew about all of this. You must have also known how she would react to coming to snow country." He surmised.

Sandayuu frowned and nodded. "This was the only way I could get the princess back to Snow Country. Our country needs her back to lead. She's been using the name Fujikaze Yukie for so long that hearing her old name Kazahana Koyuki made her freeze up in a form of panic attack. She is the last heiress of Snow country and we need her to restore hope to the people." he sighed. "Once, we were small but very peaceful. Our king loved his Princess Koyuki more than anything in the world. But ten years ago his younger brother Dotō hired some ninja, revolted and took over. He assassinated his older brother then burned down the castle to hide any evidence." Sandayuu explained.

Kakashi sighed and took over the country. "The king had seen this coming and hired me to be the bodyguard of his daughter for that time. I couldn't win against them at that time, I had to run away with her and take her to an orphanage outside of Konoha." he told the others.

"It would have been better if I had died that day." Koyuki said from the doorway where she had been listening in. "Even if I am alive my heart is already dead." she told the sobbing Sandayuu.

Harry frowned and stood walking past her. "Another flower which has burned." he whispered as he passed making her eyes widen as she watched him walk down the hall followed by Fleur, Mai and some invisible person who brushed past her. None of them even bothered to look at her.

A day later they were in the trucks watching the world go by. Harry was transfiguring armored plates around his old Nimbus 2000. Each of the plates was given a feather light charm from Fleur and Iymithra was transfiguring the charms on the broom to work off the ambient magic around it rather than the magic of the user. Its speed was also increased as some of the safeties were removed and the breaks were altered to a pair of pedals hanging off the bottom while the throttle was charmed into the handle bars. There was also a seat on it big enough for two adults to sit in.

"Harry, why don't my stunners work on my clones? Shouldn't it dispel them?" Naruto asked curiously as he cast another stunner at the clone.

Without looking up from his work Harry shrugged. "Magic and Chakra are actually two halves to a whole. But separately neither can affect the other. Spells cannot get through chakra barriers just as jutsu cannot go through magical shields." The Sharingan user explained as he attached another piece of the armor with a permanent sticking charm to the chasse. "A simple Protego can stop even the most powerful jutsu while a simple Bunshin can survive a killing curse. If it weren't like that I would have used a killing curse on Orochimaru's barrier to tear it down."

Blinking, Kakashi looked at Harry. "That's why your spell killed that snow ninja. His chakra armor was designed to nullify chakra not magic." the Jōunin exclaimed making Harry nod as he attached the nose flaps.

Mai frowned at his construction while covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Here's a better question for you Harry. Why on earth are you making a god damned 'Speeder Bike' of all things?" she ground out making Fleur giggle while the ninja and Iymithra bit their lips to keep from laughing.

Not perturbed in the slightest Harry kept working as he secured the final piece in place, putting the remains of his first wand together with a reparo spell before securing it into the chakra output 'gun'. It could be set to exploding, blasting or stunning curses using chakra thanks to Iymithra's help. "Two reasons. The first is that I've noticed how hard it is to keep the charges from falling behind on bodyguard missions. Brooms aren't viable since they can't hold more than one person at a time unless the user is extremely experienced and even then only two. This however will seat two people at once and allow for high speed travel along with the client easily." Harry explained while getting out from under the floating desecration to all things 'the force'.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he looked at Harry's new toy. "And the second reason would be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The second reason is that if I can get it to work is can seriously screw with people's minds as I fly past on it." Harry told them all. As one all of them broke down into laughter while imagining the Star Wars fanatics camped outside of Harry's estate to try and catch a glimpse of his 'speeder bike'.

Sandayuu burst into the truck. "Princess Koyuki has run away aga… Is that what I think it is?" he asked with hearts for eyes. Yes, it was a good day to mess with people.

Princess Koyuki was running through the forest in a panic. She knew the ninja would be chasing after her and ran as fast as she could to get away. The snow falling would cover her tracks but it wouldn't be prefect so she had to run as far as she could as fast as she could.

Half a mile back team seven were hopping down the cliffs. Kakashi frowned when he noticed they couldn't find her footprints. "Let's split up. Fleur and Mai watch the convoy if any of them try anything on you go ahead and beat the shit out of them." he said making both women grin as Fleur apparated them back to the convoy. "Harry, you and the Yondaime are with me. Sakura and Sasuke go with Haku. Naruto take the Nidaime and Shodaime. Let's find our missing princess!" He said and the groups split up.

An hour later Naruto grunted as he saw the woman he was looking for passed out in the snow. "Are you finished running or are we going to pay hide and seek some more?" he asked in a bored tone while the Shodaime looked at the woman in annoyance. The Nidaime looked only slightly irritated but agreed that the woman was troublesome and wondered why he thought he heard someone sneeze and call him troublesome in return.

Koyuki sat on the back of the Nidaime looking depressed. "Why did Harry look at me like that? When I said it would have been better if I died that day I know it was true. My heart has been empty ever since that day and ever since he's been colder to me. What did I do wrong?" she asked.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the woman. "Harry's had a really hard life." The blonde said from the front of the group. "He created ninja, did you know that?" when Koyuki shook her head he sighed. "Not many people do. I overheard once that his first conscious memory is of his mother screaming as a green light struck her, killing her. I even saw it once when we searched his memories to verify his claims. She gave her life to protect his." Naruto explained while walking.

It was the Shodaime who picked up the conversation as they turned to walk through an old tunnel that was once a railway. "However that was not all we saw happen in his memories. His own creations, the ninja, murdered his wife. She was found beaten, raped and stabbed to death with a kunai in an alley way almost a thousand years ago. Despite all his pain he keeps going. Perhaps that is why he keeps fighting, because if he gives up he'll be disgracing the memory of those who died for or because of him." the dark skinned vessel suggested. A train whistle blew as chakra flowed through the frozen train rails below them melting the ice.

All three vessels began running as the light of a train came up from the tunnel. The Nidaime had been there once and his knowledge of trains filtered through to the others as they darted through the tunnel with Koyuki screaming about how it was useless and they were all going to die no matter how hard they tried. They jumped out of the way just in time for the train to pass them landing in the snow panting.

A voice spoke from the train's loud speaker. "It's been a while Koyuki." he said. "It's me, your uncle Kazahana Dotō. It's been ten years... Let me see your face." the man requested looking out at her until Naruto, the Nidaime and the Shodaime stood in front of her. Dotō frowned and looked up when some logs came crashing down the slopes beside the train.

Several dozen samurai and villagers with swords stood on the slopes with Sandayuu on the side calling out orders. "Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching! Victory will be ours this day!" the men cheered wildly.

For the first time since the trip started, the Nidaime spoke. "They're going to be slaughtered by the snow ninja. Each of them is about Chūunin level except Dotō and Rouga who are Jōunin. There are also nearly ten times as many ninja as there are of the rebels not to mention their strategic disadvantage." he said while the Shodaime nodded.

"Do you know how long we have waited for this day Dotō?" Sandayuu shouted angrily as he drew his sword and held it up. "I am Asabasan Sandayuu, representative of the fiftieth Brigade. Now, we will avenge the death of our king a decade ago!" yet again the men roared loudly.

Fleur took this opportunity with Nauris and Ssapdril to fire exploding curses at the train which destroyed the end car. Dotō hadn't been worried until he saw the car explode. The men charged running down the slopes with sword as he sides of the trains opened up revealing dozens of barrels with snow ninja turning cranks that fired out wave after wave of kunai.

The shields Fleur and the elves put up reflected the weapons easily but the soldiers weren't so lucky. Sasuke threw a kunai with an explosive note while Fleur and the elves began firing more exploding and banishing hexes. Sakura dropped a ball of explosive notes which caused an avalanche to force the train to move while Harry and Kakashi set of charges on the bridge just ahead. All the cars except the engine and Dotō's car were destroyed while Dotō and Rouga made their escape.

Numerous men littered the ground dead at the hands of the snow tyrant. "That is the price for their persistence. If they hadn't gone up against Dotō then they wouldn't have died."

"Yes, they would have." Harry said in his normal monotone. "It simply would have been from another method. At least this death was a good one. It was quick, clean and relatively painless. You shall die as well. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and even Dotō all of them will die eventually. Be it by a slit throat, heart attack or old age they will all die one day."

Koyuki apparently didn't like this as she stared at Harry. "But you will go on, it's not fair! For you to be immortal and them knowing they can never attain it!" she screamed making Harry raise an eyebrow.

Everyone leaned in to listen to Harry's response. "On the contrary, death is the ultimate fairness. Young and old, rich or poor, all are equal in death." Harry replied making everyone shudder at the morbid way of looking at things. "These men forced Dotō to kill them earning them quick deaths and places of honor amongst the dead for giving their lives for someone else. For their self-sacrifice they will be honored and revered. What will you do to earn your death?" Nobody had an answer as they watched Harry start setting up his speeder bike.

Ears perked up when a hum filled the air. A huge blimp rose from behind the cliff as Rouga threw out a line snaring Koyuki's wrist and pulling her into the air. Fubuki flew past throwing kunai with pellets known as ice tree seeds tied to them like explosive notes. When they struck the ground they sprouted huge spiked trees from the pellets spearing the trucks and equipment.

All of them looked around when they noticed that Naruto wasn't there and looked up to see him forming Kage Bunshin while hanging from a rope by his teeth. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose angrily. "Well, at least we know all that flapping of his mouth got him a nice strong jaw." he muttered getting a laugh while he turned to the other vessels. "Use your mental connection to relay any information Naruto finds out."

They started to nod until they looked up into the air. "They've attached a device to him that's sucking out his chakra." the Yondaime said. "It won't affect our chakra but he's completely helpless right now."

That night, an explosion occurred at the castle Dotō was holding Naruto and Koyuki in making everyone start to scramble. Snow ninja ran everywhere searching for the intruders while Harry and Kakashi jumped from rafter to rafter under invisibility cloaks. Sasuke and Sakura were under disillusionment while Iymithra let her pollen cover the outside of the fortress to take out the ground troupes.

Naruto had somehow managed to escape his bindings and get out of his cell with Koyuki when Harry and Kakashi saw them. Both took off their invisibility cloaks and Harry sealed them away while Kakashi knocked out a pair of snow ninja. They put on the snow ninja's clothes and ran up the walls to catch up to Naruto and Koyuki.

When Naruto saw them he immediately went to attack. "Damnit! I'm not going to let you take her back!" he yelled while Harry restrained him and Kakashi took off his disguise. "I... what? Kakashi-sensei?"

Grunting, Harry took off his own disguise. "We have them on less than five minutes and we already have to take them off. That was a waste of precious seconds. Kakashi, we need to hurry." Harry said while letting the orange boy go.

Koyuki held her coat closer as she looked at Kakashi. "You switched the Hexagonal crystal for a fake didn't you?" she pointed out. Harry activated his Sharingan looking at the woman.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said while taking off the real one. "I figured it was what those guys were after." He explained while handing it to her.

"Something's wrong, she's 'acting' again. Look at how she's holding her coat." Harry whispered to Naruto who frowned. "Watch her, if she does anything stupid..." he left the rest unsaid as he discretely handed Naruto one of his poisoned senbon.

Sasuke and Sakura came down the hallway. "We can't hold them any longer. We have to get out of here." They told the others. Koyuki motioned for everyone to follow her. On the outside Fleur and Mai were throwing blasting curses and explosive notes at the support beams of the fortress.

They got to the center of a large room and Harry frowned when he saw a man sitting in a chair in the dark. He saw Koyuki glance in that direction. "We've been betrayed, prepare for a fight." Harry whispered to the others who didn't react.

A light flared on revealing Dotō sitting in all his stupidity. Rouga was standing beside him with a confident smirk while Fubuki stood on his other side. "Well done Koyuki." He said with a smile as the woman ran up the steps between the Jōunin and handed the crystal to him.

"It seems you forgot..." she said with a smirk. "...that I am an actress."

Bored looking Harry kept his guard up subtly. "A poor actress, yes. It seems that you all forgot that there are two U-ranks here as well as three Sharingan users. It seems you also forgot that the Sharingan sees through deception, not just ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu like you expected. We knew this was coming." Harry told them before he burst into smoke emotionlessly.

That was Dotō grunted at the kunai in his ribs from one side from Harry and a tanto from the other side courtesy of Koyuki. "Damn you." Dotō forced out and gripped Koyūki's throat only to get kicked in the face by Harry. It was followed by a second kunai strike that cut his face open as he flew off the platform violently and struck the ground.

On the ground, Dotō started laughing as he took off his robes. "I won't die from these toys you fools." He laughed as he took off his robes revealing a black breastplate. On its chest it had a yin and yang symbol with two hoses coming out of it while a pair of wings and gauntlets rested on his back and forearms respectively. "This is the new advanced model of chakra armor." He said and formed handseals before punching at Harry. "Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu!" he yelled as an icy black dragon with glowing red eyes flew and struck Harry sending him flying back into the wall with a crash.

Dotō laughed harder as Harry stood looking almost completely unharmed while Kakashi checked him over. Grabbing the coughing Koyuki, Dotō smirked as Naruto rushed him to save the woman. Backhanding the blonde boy Dotō laughed as he looked at his niece who was struggling. "It's pointless! Your chakra is completely sealed!" He said with a typical evil mastermind laugh. "Let's go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow!" he said laughing as a line shot down from the ceiling and hooked to his chakra armor before pulling him and Koyuki up through the ceiling.

Naruto threw a hidden line he always kept in his sleeve which Koyuki grabbed as all three were pulled up into the air. The snow ninja and the rest all got out of the fortress as it collapsed and ignited in flames. Dotō cut Naruto's line and the boy fell through the trees only to be caught by the Yondaime. "Haku, go find Kakashi-sensei and Harry get them over to us as soon as possible. Shodaime, go get Sakura and Sasuke. Nidaime, find the rest and bring them as soon as possible. Yondaime... we're going bastard hunting."

"You might need this!" the director said from his mobile platform as he motioned to Harry's speeder bike. Naruto and the Yondaime had almost psychotic grins as they looked at each other.

Landing, Dotō looked at the small shrine in the center of several icy cliffs which jut from the earth in a perfect circle. He dropped Koyuki on the snow with a wide smile as he looked at the area. The princess looked around sadly. "So I ended up here anyways." she muttered as she looked at the place her father's castle had once been.

Ignoring her, Dotō walked up to the altar and put the hexagonal crystal in the center of the cauldron-like stone. The hexagonal design glowed as it cracked open and separated slightly forming a huge snowflake moving outwards. At the end of each prong was one of the six icy pillars looming overhead.

Fubuki chased Sasuke and Sakura through the trees throwing kunai with ice tree seeds at them and cackling. "Just a bit farther now Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as they ran. She had submitted a plan which Sasuke doubted would work but with that flying bitch fluttering around he doubted he would be able to come up with something better. "Now, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke lashed out with several wires which formed a web in the trees around them. Sakura pulled out several dozen kunai holding small bags filled with explosive confetti which was similar to explosive notes only smaller. She started throwing them at the trees over head making sure that Fubuki would think it was supposed to hit her.

Cackling at the children Fubuki watched their efforts with amusement. "No matter what you do it's useless!" she gleefully cackled. Several of the blades started striking the chakra field around Fubuki's body. They did no damage but they did make it hard to see so she landed on a tree branch. "I told you it would be useless!"

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" Sakura said making Sasuke groan at the bad pun. "Just kidding Sasuke-kun!" she said as she threw a kunai with a normal explosive noted causing all the confetti to go off when it did.

Screaming as she was blown through the web which cut off her fingers and tied her up she sneered and used chakra to break the wires. "We snow ninja aren't weak enough to be beaten like that!" she called just before a sharp branch she hadn't noticed stabbed through the back of her chakra armor through the yin and yang symbol on her back. Chakra and electricity began pouring out of her chakra armor as she screamed in pain as her armor exploded.

The two Genin walked over and noticed her unconscious state as the remnants of her armor smoked. "What happened to her Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

A few moment of checking the Kunoichi over while tying her up revealed that the back of her armor had been ruptured and the power source had been destroyed causing a feedback that fried her chakra coils. "She'll never be able to use chakra again." Sakura said using her limited medic training. The Shodaime arrived soon after and began leading them towards the area Naruto and the Yondaime had headed.

Harry and Kakashi were on a ridge across from Rōga Nadare. "Do you two have any chance of winning this fight?" the white haired man asked. "You both ran away last time and you haven't had much time to train. If you give up I can make it quick." He taunted.

"Harry, stay back, this one is mine." Kakashi said and Harry nodded, unsealing his Firebolt from his left boot as he took to the air to watch with his Sharingan activated. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll show you something original this time." Kakashi said and started forming handseals. "Raikiri!" he cried as lightning began forming around his right hand.

Rōga grinned and formed his own handseals. "Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!" the snow ninja shouted as snow above them turned into a huge stampede of elephant-sized wolves made out of snow and ice. They howled and charged with their glowing white eyes as Kakashi charged Rōga and jumped over several wolves which snapped at him angrily. The one closest to Rōga turned and attacked Kakashi with a loud bark.

Kakashi's Raikiri tore strait through it and struck Rōga who used his chakra armor to defend. The yin and yang symbol on Rōga's shoulder cracked but didn't break as he looked at Kakashi. "Nice. That came close to hitting me." He taunted just before both were washed off the cliff by the avalanche Rōga had caused.

As they fell Kakashi pinned Rōga's arms to his sides. "Even if ninjutsu and genjutsu are sealed a ninja should still have taijutsu! You were careless!" the copy-nin said as they fell faster until Rōga struck the ground head first snapping his neck. Kakashi landed on his feet while Rōga fell onto his back. Harry landed a moment later and kneeled over the snow ninja to open his eyes. "What are you doing Harry?" Kakashi asked.

With a frown Harry looked into the dying ninja's eyes. "He's dying but his brain will still be alive for several more minutes. I'm going to find out where Dotō is going so we can get the princess using a mind reading spell called Legilimency." The other Sharingan user replied as he looked deeply into Rōga's eyes. He searched for several minutes before pulling back out of the Jōunin's mind. "They're heading to Snow Country's rainbow glaciers. I can apparate us there."

"Please take me with you." The soft effeminate voice of Haku said as he hopped out of the trees to land next to them. "I was told to bring you to Naruto but I guess this works just as well." he said. Harry took Kakashi and Haku's hands before Apparating with a loud crack.

At the small shrine Dotō laughed as he looked at the glaciers glowing before he noticed they were starting to dull. "Where is the treasure?" he muttered. "Where is that goddamned treasure?" he demanded as the snow around him began to melt.

"It's... getting warm." Koyuki muttered. "This is..."

Dotō did not look entertained. "A heat generator? My brother spent the Kazahana fortune on a giant heat generator?" Dotō yelled in a fury.

"Princess!" a voice cried causing both the princess and Dotō to turn. Koyuki looked absolutely giddy at seeing Naruto alive. Dotō just twitched a little.

The armored man glared at the two blondes riding a freaking speeder bike while shooting red bolts of light at him. "Okay... now this is officially ridiculous." Dotō muttered angrily as both blondes flew at him. Forming some handseals Dotō threw his fist forward looking rather upset that the 'treasure' wasn't money or a weapon. "Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu!" he screamed as an icy black dragon with glowing red eyes shot from his fist and struck the speeder bike making it explode into tiny pieces.

As Harry had just arrived he was noticeably pissed off. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled the banishing charm while flicking his wand sending Dotō skittering across the melting ice to smack into a stone. "You arse! I spent hours working on that!"

Naruto fell to the ground and belly-flopped on the melting ice hard enough for cracks to spider web from his body. "What's wrong?" Naruto muttered as he pushed himself up weakly. "That felt like a baby's punch."

Already enraged Dotō looked at Naruto and ran at him full tilt with his fist cocked back to crush Naruto's skull. Koyuki looked at the boy. "Stop it Naruto! This time he really will kill you!" she screamed.

Grunting in pain Naruto pushed himself up. "Kami-sama! You're like a broken record, always doubting me! If you believe in me than I can't lose!" he forced out as he stood up. Red chakra began to form around the chakra absorber making it glow red as it started to crack from the potent demon energy.

While charging, Dotō flinched when he saw the red chakra forming around it. _'Damnit, chakra is starting to leak out. I need to finish this quickly!'_ With a burst of speed he brought his fist down. "Die!"

Ice cracked and the ground below Naruto shattered dumping him into a freezing cold lake under the ice. Harry, Fleur and Iymithra started firing curses and spells while Dotō struggled to dodge. Sasuke arrived with Sakura and the Shodaime moments later. The young Uchiha charged a Chidori while Kakashi did the same and both charged at Dotō aiming for the yin and yang symbol in his chest.

They managed to crack the symbol on his chest before they both got flung back by the enraged bull of a man. They each struck one of the ice covered mirrors of the heat generator before they passed out. "We... got a crack in Naruto... you need to do the rest since we're out of chakra. Naruto!" Sasuke just before he hit the ground.

Under the ice Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open. He saw the faces of his four other bodies in his mind as he started to channel chakra. The device was trying to drain him as he focused n the demon chakra he had taken from the Kyuubi. Deeper he pushed as he forced more and more chakra into the chakra absorber until with a loud crack it shattered and fell off him.

Enraged like he had never before, Dotō started to walk towards Harry and the others ready to sooth his nerves with some mass murder. That stopped when the water he had knocked the blonde into began to glow red as thousands of Kage Bunshin burst from the water. "You're going down Dotō!" they cried together.

"I'm tired of this!" Dotō yelled as he formed handseals. "I'll wipe every single one of you out with one Jutsu!" He finished his handseals and threw his hands out. "Hyōton: Sōryūbō Fūsetsu!" This time two icy black dragons with glowing red eyes fired from his hands and swirled creating a huge freezing tornado around the Dotō. Koyuki and all the others were forced to take cover from the winds and Harry smirked as he copied the Jutsu. "Finally, it's all over." Dotō said before laughing. He stopped suddenly as he spit out blood before falling onto the ground with his body convulsing painfully. "What... what's happening to me?" he asked in fear.

Walking down into the small valley of the generator Harry headed towards Dotō. "Note to self: chakra armor delays poison's effects by half an hour." The Sharingan user said to the man who was curled up in a ball from the pain of the convulsions.

A flash of the cut to his face when he had been struck by Harry flashed through the mind of Dotō. Coughing up some more blood Dotō glared at Harry unable to move. "Give me the antidote and I'll see you are spared." He threatened making Harry raise an eyebrow.

For a few seconds Harry seemed to think before he shook his head. "That's an empty threat. Nice try for a bluff. My bodyguard released her death pollen into your fortress killing everyone who was outside while the explosions and fire killed everyone inside. Your ninja are all dead and nobody wants you to live anyways in this country." Harry told the man. "At any rate, what makes you think there is a cure? I'm immortal so the poison can't kill me, thus I don't need one." It was actually his ring that made him immune but Dotō didn't need to know that. "How does it feel Dotō? How does it feel to know it's hopeless? That you went up against someone superior who took everything you had and destroyed it then took away any hope you had of getting anything else? How does it feel to be on the other side of what you did to the people of your own home? Think about that as you spend the next three days rotting alive from the inside out."

Terror filled the eyes of the tyrant as he stared at the sky and broke into tears. He sobbed begging for his life even as he threw up more blood weakly. Nobody paid the weak and dying man any attention as Naruto looked at the Rasengan in his hand sadly. "Damnit! I didn't even get to say something cool!" he groused and slammed it into an ice pillar.

The ice covering the mirror shattered slowly, falling off piece by piece until the entire mirror could be seen. The snow and ice around it was vaporized, in an ever expanding arch as the light reflected off it. Green grass and clean eater was revealed as the plants and flowers under the ice were freed from the cold prison they had been in for years.

Koyuki looked around and remembered the last words her father had said to her before Dotō attacked. _'Believe in the future. If you do, spring will come. Koyuki, what will you do when spring comes to our home?'_ he had asked.

Tears formed in the woman's eyes as she smiled. "I'll be princess. I'll be a kind, strong princess who will protect everyone. A princess who believes in justice and the future just like my daddy does." For the first time in ten years Kazahana Koyuki shed tears.

End Chapter 10

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki – Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm  
Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Hyōrō no Jutsu – Ice Prison Technique  
Hyōton: Haryū Mōko – Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger  
Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique  
Rasengan – Spiral Ball  
Kawarimi no Jutsu – Replacement Technique  
Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique  
Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei - Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique  
Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu - Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm  
Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu – Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique  
Raikiri – Lightning Edge  
Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu - Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique  
Hyōton: Sōryūbō Fūsetsu - Ice Release: Double Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm

Author's Notes:

And there's chapter 10 of book 3. That was waaaaaay too waffy! I think I need to see a dentist from all the sugar I put into this fic. Ow! Oh well, keep R&R-ing. Next chapter is the Epilogue of book three!


	12. Epilogue We'll See

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

A Grim Life  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Epilogue  
We'll See

Banners flew revealing the Kazahana symbol with flower petals being thrown happily through the windows of the main street by mothers and children. Samurai, banner holders and drummers marched in a paraded as Koyuki was carried in spectacular fashion inside a large palanquin.

Even Harry had to admit she was stunning in her white kimono with a ceremonial red and gold colored petticoat around her shoulders. Though he would immediately counter with the fact that her big, round hat with the flat top make her look like a talking coffee table that would go in a dollhouse. The resulting stifled laughter of the ninjas echoed for a while in their private rooms at the palace.

It had been two months since the Dotō incident and the man had died a horrible death over the course of ten days. It was currently July twenty-ninth and Harry was looking forward to his second real birthday in Konoha. He had made a portkey to take them home after the coronation dinner.

Sitting at the long table as the 'guests of honor' the ninja all joked and talked as they went on through everything. Harry's emotionless face never changed nor did his monotone as he joked and spoke with the rest of the guests. Koyuki asked him to dance and they went through a few dances before Fleur took her turn. She was quickly followed by Mai, and then Iymithra before Koyuki got to dance with him again.

Once that dance was over they took seats with the others at their table while Koyuki looked at Harry coyly. "So, when does the hero want to kiss the maiden? It's a tradition after all, Harry." she flirted.

"She's right, Harry." Kakashi pointed out as Naruto nodded. Sasuke was smirking while Fleur, Mai and Iymithra giggled. "It needs to be done." Kakashi said with a perverted smile so obvious that it showed though his mask.

Annoyed but wanting to get it over with Harry took Koyuki's hand and led her down a corridor to a secluded spot. He then pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply curling his tongue around hers while lifting her off the floor by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his hips revealing that she was indeed being 'traditional' under her kimono. Reaching into her robes Harry slowly and firmly kneaded one of her large D-cup breasts as his tongue dueled with hers. His free hand did a few handseals and a simple Raiton jutsu ran through his lips causing her hair to shoot out in all directions as her body tensed and convulsed leaving a pungent puddle on the floor where he dropped the panting and barely conscious woman as he walked back into the ball room.

The ninja looked at him weird as he came back alone until five minutes later the doors flew open revealing a disheveled princess with a flushed face being supported by two servants who had found her. Her kimono was hanging off one shoulder and her hair was everywhere while the rich aroma of fresh sex permeated from her. Everyone in the ball room looked at Harry who used the 'Soft Physique Modification' Anko had taught him to lengthen his tongue to nearly three feet long before he licked his lips.

Women flushed, men glared jealously and Koyūki was sat down beside him staring at Harry deliriously. "So, what are my chances of getting you to stay here as king and make a 'queen' out of me?" she asked dreamily.

With a roll of the eyes Harry sighed. "Not very good, right now. I still have a great deal to do fixing messes. But maybe someday, we'll see." he told her while sipping his drink. "I think in another four or five years we'll talk about it. Focus on getting your country in order until then."

Pouting as she straitened her kimono and her hair Koyuki looked at her reflection in a plate sadly. "I'll be an old maid by then." she sighed while Harry handed her a water bottle of glowing liquid which looked to be liquid fire.

"Take one teaspoon per year. No more, no less and you won't age a day." He grunted as Koyuki looked at the potion before squealing and hugging him.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the princess. "It's such a waste though. You're so popular now and you're going to stop acting." She lamented.

Smiling widely the princess looked at the pink haired girl. "Who says that I'm going to give up acting?" she asked. "As the ruler and actress of Snow Country I will prove that I can do both." the princess declared.

Kakashi's eye bugged out as he looked at the script the woman held. "Th-th-that's the... that's the..." he stuttered. He stopped talking as his nose exploded in blood. He clawed at the mask which was filling up with blood like a water balloon around his head. He fell to the ground completely ignored. As he started drowning over the fact that she was going to star in 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie'.

Koyuki took her leave then and wandered off happily signing autographs for the children around the castle. Naruto blinked and started to freak out. "Damnit! I should have gotten her autograph!" he said in horror.

Sasuke grunted and sighed. "If you're talking about the autograph, I've got it." Sasuke said while handing Naruto and Harry each a letter.

Inside Naruto's was a picture of Naruto himself asleep in his hospital bed with his wounds healing after the fight with Dotō. It was sighed:

:: To Uzumaki Naruto-sama,

Never give up on becoming Hokage.

Fujikaze Yukie ::

However, Harry wasn't paying attention to that. His bugged out Sharingan eyes were staring at his own photo which he stuffed back in the envelope and sealed it in his left palm when everyone looked at him. His face was as red at his Sharingan. He was sweating and trying to whistle innocently as he inched away from the hard stares. Ten seconds later he was running for his life while his friends tried to beat what it said out of him. Even as he ran towards Konoha the image of a nude and illicitly posed Kazahana Koyuki/Fujikaze Yukie filled his mind along with the words written on the picture.

:: To Uchiha-Potter Harry-sama,

This only belongs to you.

Kazahana Koyuki/Fujikaze Yukie ::

Dodging two kunai, a shuriken and a fireball Harry smirked and increased his speed until the air-pressure made his image seem to distort. _'We'll see, little blossom. We'll see.'_

End Epilogue

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Author's Notes:

And there's the Epilogue of book 3. W00T! Book 3 is done! Finished! Complete! How's that for an ending? Damn I'm good! Anyways, keep Reading and Reviewing!


End file.
